The Remedy
by WickedWhiskey
Summary: NEW! Superhuman-Fic The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken. Many lost souls are looking for redemption, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. Kurtofsky
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 1/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU Future: (Superhuman-Fic) The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

_(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Los Angeles, CA**

**City of Angels: 2020**

_Deceit..._

_Lust..._

_Blood..._

_Sin..._

It seems almost cruel that a city that held so much hope and warmth for the world could become shrouded in darkness overnight. The City of Angels has become a wasteland for lost souls...and a breeding ground for the forsaken. Los Angeles was once a beckon of light for the hopeless to find refugee, but after the shift it was known for its corrupt. The richest metropolis in the country had become a host of crime and deceit...and its citizen's were the parasites that ruled the streets.

It was over the course of time that concerned citizens wondered when such a drastic shift over took not just the city of Angels, but most of the western hemisphere spreading through until it reached the East coast. The truth was that this period of darkness didn't happen overnight like some believe, but gradually of the course of thirty years. It happened like most things...with an idea. Politicians' across the nation became obsessed with the idea of creating a New World. This concept of a utopian society filled with exceptional beings...a perfect race in human evolution, but little did they know that such a shape was already taking form in across the globe. Regular-ordinary citizens were giving birth to a new generation of extraordinary humans with enhanced DNA. These genetically enhanced children would later be labeled as..._Naturals_.

During the course of time Naturals were reveling themselves to the world causing both fascination and fear throughout the nation. Citizens feared that Naturals would abuse their abilities and would soon turn on the cities they called home. It wasn't until thirty years after the first Natural was born that the government began collecting them across the globe.

International Treaties were signed in various counties enforcing the capturing of any Natural that entered foreign soil...soon there was nowhere to go or hide, but underground. Those that were caught, unfortunately, would be transported to 1 of the 400 hundred facilities that held Naturals. The likelihood that a Natural could survive escaping one of the highly guarded facilities was extremely slim, for there was only one recorded case of a Natural ever escaping..._Vivian Karofsky_.

* * *

**The City of Angels**

_20 years ago..._

_"David!" an older woman cried out beckoning her six-year old son to come closer. "I need you to come here quickly."_

_V. Karofsky could hear the Bag Men coming closer as she cradled her scared little boy in her arms. V knew that the six years she spent with her son free from the facility was limited, for it was only a matter of time before they tracked them down._

_The government had created an extraction group called Bag Men, for whenever a Natural faced them they would soon find themselves inside a black bag...gone from the world._

_V could feel them...twenty of them with their guns and their anger closing in on her home, and she knew that the only thing that mattered was making sure her most prized possession was safe...David._

_"Mom, what's going on?" David replied as he saw the look of sadness in his mother's usually gleeful eyes._

_"David...I need you to listen to me," V whispered as she held her son in her arms. "Years from now you will meet a...a Red Angel."_

_"Red Angel?" the young boy asked in disbelief. "Mom, angels don't exist."_

_V smiled as she looked at the innocence that was alive in her little boy's eyes._

_"Have I ever been wrong before, David?"_

_"No," David replied knowing that his mother had the gift of foresight._

_"Alright, when you meet this Red Angel you will need to protect it," V stated with urgency. "This Red Angel will be the source of our salvation...peace for our kind."_

_"Mom...you're scaring me," Dave whispered as he looked at his mother while hearing footsteps coming closer to their door._

_"I see your future as if it were clear as day, David," V stated as she placed her hand on her son's heart. "You are a warrior."_

_"I'm not," Dave whispered knowing that the strength he had was because of his mother._

_"You are strong...find those that are just like us, and the rest will fall into place," V said as tears streamed down her face while leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her son's forehead. "Now...I need you to hide just like we practiced."_

_Dave knew never to argue with his mother, for she was always two steps ahead of the game._

_"Mom."_

_"David...I love you," V whispered as she watched her son opening the secret space under the floorboard._

_"I love you too," Dave whispered as he slowly closed the floorboard door...and then she was gone._

_Erased from existence..._

* * *

**Present Day...**

**City of Angels**

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring_

Dave Karofsky's eyes flustered opened as he kept hearing the incessant sound coming from his phone. Dave took a few moments before answering the call, for there wasn't a doubt in his that the caller was his good friend and confidant, Santana Lopez.

"Your line clean," Dave stated firmly completely skipping over their usual greetings.

"_As clean as Puckerman's last medical examination_," Lopez replied. "_I made sure the line was secure before calling you_."

"Uh-huh," Dave answered back without any humor to his voice.

"_Rough night_?"

"I'm fine," Dave assured his friend. "What's going on?"

"_We have a lead. Artie wants us at the safe house in about thirty minutes,_" Santana replied.

"I'm on my way," Dave stated as he threw he bed sheets off of his body.

"_You're the boss_," Santana answered back just before she hung up the phone.

Dave sat up in his cold bed and tried willing away the nightmare he just woken up from, for the past twenty years every time he shut his eyes it was always the same thing. Dave lived his days without a single decent nights rest, for he would wake up each time from a nightmare. A nightmare where his mother was taken from him, and he couldn't do a damn thing to protect her.

Since his mothers disappearance into "the black bag" he had searched for the Red Angel his mother told him about, but only to always come up short. Dave was beginning to believe that the Red Angel was his mother's way of keeping his hopes alive during turbulent times.

Dave was starting to consider that he should lay the Red Angel to rest just as he laid his innocence to rest the night his mother died.

* * *

**Safe House #46**

"Alright, what do we got?" Dave asked as he looked up at the computer screen on the wall that Artie was maneuvering.

Dave had known the young wheelchair bound techie for a few years know. Dave had found the poor soul minutes away from being taken away by Bag Men, but Dave was able to slip passed them while saving the young man. Artie may not have had use of his legs, but his photographic memory and ability to communicate with machinery made up for it.

"Package 413 is currently on the move," Artie stated as he used his mind to project his finding up on the computer screen.

"How do you know that?" Dave asked as he looked at the screen.

"Zeta, tipped us off this morning. She stated that Package 413 was currently coming our way," Artie answered.

"It's coming to the City of Lost Souls?" Santana asked as if were a ridiculous idea. "We don't even know what this thing is?"

"Well...there are two things that we know are certain about 413," Artie stated as he lifted up one finger. "The first is that this package has been bouncing around the global for the past three years...never staying in one place for more than 72 hours."

"What's the second?" Dave asked with his hands crossing over his chest.

"We know that Senator Burt Hummel has increased the security for the package throughout the past three years," Artie answered as he looked at Dave. "Whatever it is the government is seriously protecting it."

"Do we even know what it is?" Santana asked as she looked over at the messages Zeta, there contact on the East Coast, sent over.

"No...Our frequency keeps getting jammed, but we have been able to use unique algorithms to pin point the next possible stop for the package," Artie answers as he passed his notes to both his friends. "We have reason to believe that it will be in City of Lost Souls for the duration of 24 to 48 hours before departing to its next location."

"...And where is this next point of location after here?" Santana asked but there was still silence in the air. "Four-eyes?"

"Zeta believes that after here the package will be living...off the grid," Artie replied with hesitation in his tone as he looked up at the two Naturals in front of him.

"Why would she say that?" Dave asked.

"It was something about the encryption in the messages that we tracked from the Senator," Artie answered. "Zeta thinks that something huge is coming our way if 413 is stopping in our neck of the woods."

"Artie, are you trying to tell us that we should...intercept 413?" Dave asked with a stern look forming on his face, for clearly he wasn't sold on the idea.

"Dave, this could be the break we need," Santana replied as she looked over at her friend.

"San, we only know a speck of what this package is, and we don't even know if this information is legit," Dave answered back. "For all we know Senator Hummel is pulling the strings...waiting for us to fall into one of his little black bags."

"Wheels, can you give us a minute?" Santana asked Artie as she continued to look at Dave's stern face, for it seemed like years since Dave smiled or even laughed. Artie simply nodded as he left the room so that the two old friends could have space.

"What's up with you?" Santana asked. "This could be big for us...if we have something to hang over Burt Hummel's head he could finally release Sam and the others from sector #12...this is leverage."

"This is suicide, San," Dave stated. "We don't know if the others are still alive...you know what it's like in the facility."

"I have to believe...because I can't bring myself to give up," Santana answered as she held her emotions in check. "If I do then I have nothing left."

"That's not true...you have me," Dave answered with a knowing look of comfort.

Dave had met Santana when he was just a teen. Dave had been captured and thrown into one of the high ranking facilities because of his… ability. He had never felt so lost and alone...until a young Latina in a cell across from his sent him a warm smile. Her smile was something he hadn't felt in a long time...the feeling of acceptance.

"We need to get this package before its next check point," Santana replied as she looked at her friend of almost eleven years. "Don't you want to make Hummel suffer...this is the man that tracked your mother down until she was locked away."

Dave knew that there was no use in arguing with Santana when she had her mind already set. When they were children they looked out for each other, for she was like the only family he had...and he knew that she was right.

"If we do this then we do this right," Dave answered.

"I got us covered, D," Santana said with a warm smile. "Wheels."

Artie rolled his eyes as he was wheeling himself into the room.

"Are we good?" Artie asked as he looked over at his two friends.

"Show him who we have in mind for the job," Santana replied as she pulled up a chair by the screen.

"Alright," Artie said as he used his powers to pull up two photos from his database. "Subject #1, Noah Puckerman...who you are close with ever since your escape from sector 12. His skills, as you know, will come in handy for this extraction job."

"You mean the invisibility crap he likes to pull," Santana muttered under her breath.

"Subject #2, Quinn Fabray, _The Electric Girl_," Artie replied as he continued to skim through his files. "She agreed to the project because of the incident that occurred in Columbus."

"Is she disgruntled?" Dave asked.

"She's a woman who's lost someone...if that's the case then we are all disgruntled," Santana stated.

"What about Mike?" Dave asked as he looked up at the screen.

"Mike is still on detail for finding Naturals down in Lima," Santana answered. "He'll be meeting up with us at the next safe house after the job is completed."

"We could really use his running skills here," Dave replied as he looked over at his friend. "Let's go over logistics."

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

**Grissom Tower:**

**Downtown, Los Angeles**

It had taken Dave's team countless hours in order to be able to pull a full proof plan together. Although Artie had stated that the plan was full proof Dave couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something...wicked was coming.

Artie was currently at the rendezvous safe house with all his systems up and running. Artie was able to connect with the security system at the hotel, and all the traffic cameras that were within a twenty mile radius from the tower. Santana was at her check point by the elevators as she connected her ear piece so that she could communicate with her team.

"Testing, can anyone hear me?" Santana replied in a soft whisper.

"_Loud and clear hottie_," Puck responded back through his ear piece as he was stationed at the banquet hall of the hotel, for it seemed that there was an event taking place for some government officials. The Naturals weren't surprised that they were crashing an event held for some of the major players in the game...because if not it would have been too easy.

Puck roaming about the area and was less likely to be spotted since he could use his invisibility at any time. Santana and Dave weren't so lucky since their facial images have been red flagged in every database since their escape from sector 12, so they had to be out of sight for the time being.

Quinn, on the other hand, was able to move freely through the crowd since she was never captured and placed in any facility. Quinn's mother, Judy Fabray, was a non-Natural and she made it a mission to keep her daughter's skill under the radar of the government.

The plan for the evening was quite simple...intercept the package and survive.

"Dirt bag," Santana muttered as she rolled her eyes at Puck lewd comment. "Dave, where are you?"

"I'm in the balcony as planned," Dave answered as he looked down at the crowd of people that were clearly enjoying themselves. These people didn't know what it was like to live in constant fear or hidden away. Dave both envied and hated these people, but he pushed his thoughts aside as he waited for Artie to let them know when the package was approaching.

"How are you doing, Q?" Dave replied as he saw the young blonde dancing with one of the politicians on the dance floor. Quinn looked up to where she knew Dave would be and gave him a nod to show that she was doing fine. Dave could sense that Puck was by his check point ready for Artie to let them know when the package has arrived.

Artie was watching his screens carefully as he looked at the traffic cameras with nothing unusual to note...until four unmarked vehicles were slowly approaching the hotel. Artie was about to see the cars pull up to the Tower when all his screens went black.

"What the fuck?" Artie cursed as he closed his eyes and placed his hands to the computer tower.

"What's going on, Artie?" Santana asked in a bit of a panic as she heard Artie cursing.

"My systems are down...we've been kicked off," Artie announced to the members.

"Can you get us back up?" Dave replied from his position. "We are flying blind here."

"I know...I'm trying, but the screen went black when four unmarked cars approached your site," Artie informed as he was still trying to hack his way through the system with his mind.

"Did you see someone with the package?" Santana asked from her position by the elevators. It was from Santana's vantage point that she could see the entrance of the hotel.

"No, but it's very close," Artie replied. "It should be heading your way."

"Alright," Dave answered getting ready for the plan to continue. "San, let us know when you see it."

There was silence through their connection and it wasn't until Dave heard Santana curse under her breath that he knew that the night was taking a quick turn...for the worse.

"What is it, San?" Dave asked.

"The package is heading towards the ballroom," Santana whispered in a disbelieving tone.

"Well...what does it look like?" Puck finally answered as the anticipation was now killing him.

It was then that the doors to the ballroom opened revealing six guards protecting a pale face man. The porcelain faced beauty that had a discontent expression across his face as he was walking towards the center table where a few elected officials were seated. Dave watched as the stone cold blue eyes looked through the crowd almost void of feeling.

"So...what is it?" Artie asked through the earpiece from his check point across town.

"The package is a..._human_," Dave whispered as he took in the cold beauty that was now seated watching the sea of people passed by him.

**TBC**...

* * *

_Hi Everyone,_

_Well, this is the rough draft that I have been working on and I must say that I'm pretty nervous about it. I have been wanting to do a sci-fic with super-humans for a while now. I had this idea before I started writing Wonderwall...I even asked a friend if I should write either Wonderwall or a super-heroes story. I'm sure you know which one I ended up writing, LOL. This has been in my head for a while and I thought...fuck it. I hope that you all enjoyed it so far, and I would love to know what you all think of it so far. Whether you like it or hate and if it's even worth continuing...let me know._

_Tons of Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 2/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

_(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_The package...is human," Dave whispered as he took in the cold beauty that was now seated watching the sea of people passed by him._

**Continued...**

"_Dave, what should we do_?" Santana asked as she knew that this factor changed everything about the plan. They weren't extracting a document of a freaking portable hard drive...this was a human being. The plans of this operation being full proof went out the window the moment the porcelain figure made his way into the ballroom.

"Stand-by," Dave replied as he looked down _Package 413_.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"It's great to finally meet you, Kurt," a Commanding Officer replied as he extended his hand to the younger man.

"General," Kurt replied as he made himself comfortable in his chair as he looked at the men at the table. "Did you get my report?"

"We did...and frankly we are a bit uneasy about this...new development," General Grey replied as he looked at the young scientist.

"General...I'm not here to discuss you apprehension," Kurt stated firmly. "I'm here because of the nature of my research and what it's going to do for our nation."

"We are very much aware of the results of your...project," Officer Cooper stated as he looked over at Kurt. "Your research if placed in the wrong hands could lead to an uprising."

"Are you stating that I would hand over my research to another...government?" Kurt answered with no emotion in his voice. "Let me make something clear to you, General...my father has made it his mission to protect those that are not genetically enhanced all over this nation. I have dedicated my life's work to so that what happened in Columbus...never occurs again."

The officers stayed silent as they heard the words of the young scientist in front of them. The music continued to play while guests continued to be clueless of the gravity of the conversation that was taking place.

"I already have several political figures to back up my investigation...I'm only offering it to your division out of curtsey, for my father speaks very highly of you," Kurt stated as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Kurt looked over his shoulder and noticed that there was no one there, but he couldn't stop the feeling that he was being watched. "After this meeting I'll be moved to a secure location until my research is completed."

* * *

**Safe-House # 66**

It had taken most of Artie's strength, but he was finally able to bypass their visual block, and he was seeing the monitors finally up and running.

"We have visual," Artie responded into his connection piece, but his smile quickly faded as he could see Bag-Men passing the corridors of the tower. "Guys...we have company."

* * *

**Grissom Tower**

Dave could hear the panic in his friends tone as Artie was describing the scenes that were taking place over the surveillance footage at the Tower.

"We need to abort," Dave stated firmly through his communication piece. "San, you need to head out first...then Quinn and Puck."

"_Hurry...you've got a few guys heading your way, San,_" Artie replied. "_I suggest using the teleporting device I gave you._"

_"If I use that the Bag Men will sense its high frequency, and it will tip them off_," San whispered with worry.

"San, do it," Dave answered calmly as he watched the group of officers in a deep discussion. "Artie, when you get a chance can you do a facial recognition scan on 413?"

"_I'm already on it_," Artie stated as he waited for Santana to arrive through his portal as he activated his newly developed device. "_San, you're free to cross over._"

Santana took a deep breath as she reached into her pocket and powered up the portable device that was no bigger than a small pager.

"_It will take Santana five minutes to fully cross over to the Safe-House using the jumping device...it's crucial for all of you to know that when she's crossing over you are not able to,_" Artie explained with urgency. "_The machine can only take one person at a time because of our complex molecular structure."_

"Great," Quinn whispered to herself as she made her way to the bar where she knew Puck was located while invisible. "So...we sit here and wait."

* * *

**Lobby**

"Dave-" Santana replied with uncertainty.

"_We'll figure out another plan_," Dave answered knowing that they were backing down at a chance to have something over Hummel's head. "_Go._"

Santana closed her eyes as she pressed the blue button on the device in her hands and slowly felt herself fading away...until she was fully disappeared out of the lobby.

There was a small noise that occurred when Santana phased out, for it was the jumping alerting the other group members that she was now gone.

**Balcony**

"Alright, Santana is officially offline," Dave announced to his group. "Quinn, you're doing fine...Puck, I need you to not cause attention to yourself."

"_I think he's gone_," Quinn announced as she felt a warm breeze moving passed her.

"Where the Hell is he going?" Dave asked as he could no longer hear Puck through the ear piece.

"_My guess...eavesdropping,_" Quinn whispered as she looked over at the table of Government officials.

**Meanwhile**...

"This isn't up for a debate, General," Kurt stated with a sardonic smile. "You all use to have power here, but then somewhere along the way you lost your ability to keep order."

"Wait a damn minute!" General Davis stated in an appalled tone.

"That's the problem Gentlemen...you keep _waiting_ for a solution," Kurt answered. "The City of Angels is yours for the taking. I'm offering you a chance to take back what was once stolen from you...I'm giving you a chance to take back your city."

The men knew the consequences to making this type of deal, but in reality they had no other choice. Their hands had been tied for quiet sometime now. Naturals have been over running the city since, for it became a central haven for their kind. It seemed that no military unit would step foot in the City of Lost Souls, for fear of the specially charged Natural that's lurking around every corner. General Cooper knew that Hummel was proving a point by establishing a meeting in the heart of the city. Hummel had the upper hand in this situation and he wasn't hiding it.

It was then that one of the officers noticed a certain heat radiating from his left side...it felt as if someone was standing right next to him, but there was no one there.

Hummel was about to take a sip of his water when his phone vibrated in his coat pocket. The porcelain faced man was annoyed by certain distraction, but what he read in his incoming message made his skin crawl.

"Looks like we have guests joining us," Kurt replied. "Bag Men have picked up a high leveled frequency in the lobby...we are not alone."

"What?" General Davis stated out loud as he looked over at the young scientist.

"Code 349," Kurt answered back as he rolled his eyes as Bag Men entered the room escorting the guests out of the banquet hall.

**Balcony**

"Fuck," Dave muttered under his breath as he watched the Bag Men pushing the guests to the side while the extraction group members placed their infrared goggles on. "Puck...I think you should be the next one out...they are going to detect your body temperature."

"_He can't_," Artie replied from the other side of the ear piece. "_Santana's hasn't made her way across yet_."

"How much longer?" Dave asked in a hurry as he looked at his watch then back at Quinn who was being escorted out of the ballroom with the rest of the guest.

"_Maybe another three minutes_," Artie answered as he looked back at the portal.

Dave looked below him and noticed that the group of officers were still calmly seated while the rest of the room was in an uproar.

**Meanwhile...**

"So...do we have a deal?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"You are just as ruthless as your damn father," General Grey stated as he looked at the twenty-six year old with caution, and just when the older General was about to give his consent a loud cry erupted from the side of the room.

"Fuck," Puckerman cried out as he noticed that one of the Bag Men had spotted him and set off the sprinkler system so that he could be easily tracked through the water. "Dave...I could use your help here."

"Damn it," Dave answered as he was already running down the stairs to the ballroom to assist with damage control. "Artie...is he clear to cross?"

**Safe House**

Artie was watching the scene unfold on his camera surveillance. The Bag Men were rounding the place in search of the hidden Natural...it was only a matter of time before Puck was caught. Puck's temperature had been already been detected and now with the water system being set off it was going to be a mission to get him out.

"_Artie_?" Dave called out through the other end.

Artie looked over at his machine and noticed Santana slowly reemerging from the once empty portal. Artie smiled as he saw his friend that made it safely back, and now he needed to focus on getting the rest home.

"She's back," Artie replied into his microphone. "Puck...needs to give me five minutes to reprogram the system, so that the Bag Men can't track our trajectory."

* * *

**Tower**

"I don't think we have five minutes," Dave stated as he was going against the traffic of bodies that were trying to exit out of the building. "Can you give a visual here?"

"Head to the right side of the tower...it will lead you towards the back of the ballroom near the bar," Artie instructed. "They haven't secured that section yet."

**Ballroom**

"Son of a sister," Puck muttered to himself as he was now surrounded by Bag Men.

"Hands up," one of the Bag Men instructed as he held his gun towards the mohawk Natural. The Bag Men were circling around the invisible subject with caution, but were given the upper hand with the water that was cascading down the figure clearly outlining his form. The officers stood in the distance as they watched the incident before them unravel.

Kurt observed with apprehension as the Bag Men were about to make their arrest on the invisible Natural. Kurt and lived his whole life surrounded by these men in black with guns, and he never once doubted what their purpose was...why would he, for these were the men that had sworn to protect them all. These men were sworn to protect them for the dangers that the Naturals provoked.

Kurt watched the scene void of emotion not caring that he was also getting soaked from the sprinkler system that had been set off. He had seen already too much in his twenty-some years…he didn't need to see another soul being taken from this wretched place as he turned to head towards the exit.

"**SHOW YOURSELF**!" one of the Bag Men called out to the Natural in front of him, but was soon denied his request.

Puck stood in the center of the chaos around him knowing that it was impossible to run passed any of these men.

**"SHOW YOURSELF!"**

Puck, at that moment, closed his eyes and awaited the firing squad to commence for his immediate termination not realizing that his jumping device was being activated from across town. Puck felt himself slowly fading when he then heard Artie through his earpiece.

"_Travel well_," Artie stated before initialing the portal for Puck's arrival.

Dave quietly entered the room and soon felt as if the next turn of events was happening in slow motion, for his eyes could see Puck's form slowing dissipating while the blast of a gun was heard through the room like thunder. Dave watched as the bullet from the Bag Men's gun was flying gradually through the air making its way towards Puck, but missing him completely...for Puck had already crossed over through the portal. The next scene froze Dave in place, for the bullet did reach a target...just not the intended one.

Dave saw from a distance a body lying on the now flooded floor near the exit doors. The gun shot had startled the remaining guests and officials were being rushed out by their own guards while the Bag Men looked for the missing Natural. In the midst of all the chaos no one seemed to notice the wounded figure.

Dave had only a minute to see the figure before he was taken away by his detail group. Dave rushed over and stood above the wounded porcelain faced beauty trying to blink away the water that was entering his eyes from the systems above him, but Dave's eyes weren't deceiving him. The blood from the gaping wound was fusing with the water around them, and for a second Dave thought he could see the crimson liquid forming into wings around the figure.

It was there with the blood mingling around the porcelain creature that Dave realized that he was seeing for the first time...the _Red Angel_.

Dave stood closely next to 413 with caution, but still continued to lower himself to see the salty tears that were now forming in the other man's haunting blue eyes...until he lost consciousness.

"_Dave…you need to get out of there_," Artie replied. "_413's crew is on their way to retrieve him._"

"_Dave...are you listening_?" Santana finally cried out from the other end as she watched from the cameras' her friend mesmerized by the dangerous man lying on the floor. "_You need to get the fuck out."_

Dave couldn't bring himself to listen to his friends' on the other line, for he was looking upon the wounded Angel lying before him while clearly hearing his mothers words in his head.

_"David...I need you to listen to me," V whispered as she held her son in her arms. "Years from now you will meet a...a Red Angel."_

_"Red Angel?" the young boy asked in disbelief. "Mom, angels don't exist."_

_"Have I ever been wrong before, David?"_

_"No."_

_"Alright, when you meet this Red Angel you will need to protect it," V stated with urgency. "This Red Angel will be the source of our salvation...peace for our kind."_

**Safe House**

"Fuck," Puck cried out as he stepped out of the portal and was greeted by panic stares. "What?"

"Dave is unresponsive," Santana stated as she went over to the screen.

Puck walked over until he stood next to the worried Latina, and followed her gaze until it he saw Dave kneeling in front of 413.

"Have I been gone that long?" Puck asked. "What the Hell just happened?"

"The bullet that was meant for you went into him," Santana answered pointing to the injured man on the screen as she began biting her fingers nails a nervous habit she tried growing out of with no avail. "Artie, can you override the system to bring him back?"

"I'm already working on it, San," Artie called back over his shoulder as he was rerouting the program in order to get his unresponsive team leader back before he was captured. "Why does he look like he's seen a ghost?"

"I don't know, but Dave doesn't scare very easily," Santana answered back as she watched her friend.

**Grissom Tower**

Dave was speechless as he looked at the unconscious figure on the floor...blood seeping out of his chest and color quickly leaving his fair skin. The unknown man would surely die in a matter of minutes...leaving behind the unanswered questions Dave had been looking for all his life. Dave knew that his current thoughts were filled with utter chaos, but a part of him knew what needed to be done. Dave was so preoccupied with his impending decision that he almost missed his friends' urgent plea to get out of the building that was now swarming with Bag Men.

"_Dave...we've reconfigured the system_," Artie said as he was quickly reviewed his data sequence. "_We're bringing you home_."

"I'm ready," Dave answered as he looked back down at the dying man on the floor.

A loud burst then erupted from the main lobby door, but Dave was already feeling the effects of the jumping device taking hold of him. The fast paced room slowly began to freeze into place as a blue light engulfed him, but just before he felt himself fully phasing out Dave reached for the porcelain faced Red Angel and held onto his almost lifeless cold hand.

The Bag Men were approaching the two men when a blue blast blinded them in a matter of seconds, and when the light finally dissipated the extraction team noticed that both men were now..._gone_.

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone!

I know that you all must be wondering what the Hell is going on, but were be getting to the bulk of the story soon. I know that there was a lot going on in this chapter. I'm sure you are all wondering about Dave's power, and what Kurt is working on that has the government spooked. I hope no one was turned off by Kurt's role, but just know that I have something...planned and things are not what they seem (when are they in my stories). We'll be seeing more from some other characters and we'll find out more about sector 12. I really hope you'll let me know your thoughts about the story so far…even if it's to say I'm insane;-) All your word fuel me to write like a mad woman,lol!

Hugs

Whiskey


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 3/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

_(Note: Dave and Kurt have never met before…more of their back story will be revealed in later chapters)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_A loud burst them erupted from the main lobby door, but Dave was already feeling the effects of the jumping device taking hold of him. The faced paced room slowly began to freeze into place as a blue light engulfed him, but just before he felt himself fully phasing out Dave reached for the porcelain faced angel and held on to the almost lifeless hand._

_The Bag Men were approaching the two men when a blue blast blinded them in a matter of seconds, and when the light finally dissipated both men were...gone._

_**Continued**_

**Gone**…

"Artie?" Santana called out as she watched the whole scene play out on the cameras. "What the Hell?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, San," Artie stated as he was typing away on his computer tracing the status of the jumping device that they activated just moments ago.

"You said two people couldn't go through," Puck added as he pointed to the screen. "That looked like two people to me."

"I said that two _shouldn't_...not couldn't," Artie answered back as he continued to follow the trajectory patterns on the screen. "Our molecular structure is different from non-Naturals...we shouldn't have two Naturals teleporting at the same time, but _413_ is human, so hopefully the odds are in our favor."

"This is a huge cluster fuck, Abrams," Santana stated as she stared blankly at the portal hoping her friend would cross over...so that she could kill him herself.

"It's alright I'm rerouting them to our Safe-House on the outskirts of town its portal is larger and can withstand the impact that it's about to experience. I just need to let Mike and the team know about our current...predicament," Artie replied as he continued to pound on the keys on his board.

"Hurry," Santana answered as he watched the Bag Men from the monitors inspecting the empty space where Dave and 413 vanished from.

* * *

**Safe House 14**

**Main Headquarters**

"What?" Mike shouted through the monitor as he looked at his fellow team members that were situated on the other side of town. "Dave…did what?"

"Mike, don't make me repeat it," Artie answered as he pushed his glasses further up. "I've spent the last ten minutes rerouting them, and the last thing I need is to explain this evening's misfortune in front of a camera."

"Mike...is the portal up?" Santana asked as she looked at her friend with concern.

"Yeah, I cleared out that side of the safe house. I don't want any of the members to worry about...what's approaching our way," Mike replied with concern. "How long before we expect them?"

"By my calculations within the next five minutes," Artie answered in almost a doubtful voice.

"You sound worried," Mike asked as he never knew his techie friend to have doubts about his plans.

"After tonight I find that nothing is full proof," Artie answered as he looked back at Santana.

**Meanwhile...**

It was once said that the feeling of traveling through a placement portal was different for everyone…not one person felt the same effects, for some felt light entering them until they dissolved into nothing while others felt warmth radiating within them.

The portals were first created by non-Natural scientist after they heard of one Natural's ability to astral projection to another location within seconds. This project was later used by the government's extraction teams in order to capture Naturals more efficiently. The portals were tested on Natural subjects, and each time the scientist were given a different report on what the test subjects felt as they dissolve and later reappeared.

_Pain...Darkness...Whispers_...were a few of the things that Dave noticed as he slowly felt himself materializing. The darkness was all around him with unreadable whispers that were circling around him...the feeling was unnerving, but the pain he felt inside was excruciating. The pain was something he hadn't felt before, and he couldn't grasp where it was originating from...until he finally was able to focus.

Dave felt himself being bathed in a blinding blue light with electricity passing through him. Dave felt his burning eyes open to see that his body was still hunched over the wounded angel. It looked as if his body was protecting the fragile man beneath him. Package 413 was still unconscious and bleeding from the gaping wound in his chest from where he had been shot just moments ago. Dave's mind quickly went into panic mode when he realized what he had done, but his main priority was to make sure that 413 survived.

The young Natural began to apply pressure on the slender figures wound in order to stop the bleeding. Dave hands were positioned on top of the warm crimson liquid that was rushing out of the man in hopes that it would soon stop.

"Dave?" a small child voice behind Dave whispered.

Dave turned to see the familiar young blonde teen with sad eyes looking back at him with shock as she her eyes caught sight of the wounded unconscious man lying on the floor surrounded by his own blood.

"Beth...I need you to get Tina and Mike," Dave cried out as he continued to apply pressure with one hand and checking for a pulse in another. Dave felt a weak pulse coming from the other man and realized that they didn't have enough time.

"Now!" Dave cried out as he noticed the teen still in panic.

Dave watched as the teen girl took off down the corridor in order to get the team to help.

"Stay with me," Dave whispered as he looked at the young man knowing that he may have put his whole team in jeopardy for his actions, but at this moment he couldn't think clearly. "If you can hear me...I need to stay..._strong_."

Dave could hear the shuffle of feet and nervous voices approaching as he held onto the slender man in his arms.

"Dave!" Mike cried out as he saw his friend covered in blood while holding an unidentified unconscious figure on the floor. Mike suspected that the figure was 413 from what Artie had filled him in on, but he certainly wasn't expecting to stumble upon this scene before him. "Jesus."

"His pulse is dropping," Dave replied with worry as he continued to hold his hand over the wound while looking at the porcelain face of 413.

"Dave..."

"Tina...I need you to get Rachel in here," Dave ordered.

"Dave..." Mike repeated once again.

"He's lost a lot of blood, and-"

"David...you can't seriously be thinking about healing him," Mike stated firmly hoping that his friend would see reason.

"What?" Dave replied with confusion in his voice as he looked up at one of his closest allies.

"Think about it...he's not one of us," Mike answered as he pointed to the dying man. "What would be the point? He works for those that hunt us like animals and enslave us. His death wouldn't be that big of a lose."

"The point is that we are nothing like those that hunt us...if we let him die we are no better than those monsters that placed us in those facilities," Dave stated as he looked up at Mike with defiant eyes knowing that a line had been drawn. If 413 were to die it wouldn't be by his hands or one of his own members. "I don't want to be a monster...do you?"

"I'll get Rachel," Mike whispered as he disappeared out the door knowing that this was going to change everything. He only hoped that his friend and leader was ready for the fallout.

"Let me," Tina replied as she stepped closer to the two men on the floor. The young Asian Natural kneeled down and placed her hand over the almost lifeless body. Dave watched as the girl next to him close here eyes taking in the energy that was radiating from both men and within seconds her eyes snapped back open with fear.

"What did you see?" Dave asked knowing very well that Tina's gift of foresight reminded him of his mother, and at times would keep the young girl at a distance because of the similarities.

"You found him," Tina whispered as he looked at the slender pale figure on the ground. "The one you've been looking for."

"Will he survive?" Dave asked knowing that Tina's gift didn't work that way. Her visions were sometimes subjective and could potentially change or alter do to a small events in time.

"You know even I can't answer that," Tina answered as she moved a loose strand of hair from 413's forehead. "He's beautiful."

"He's bleeding out, Tina," Dave muttered out loud as he two fingers to the slender man's neck to check his pulse.

"You're frightened," Tina stated out loud never veering her gaze from the porcelain figure on the floor.

"I'm worried of the shit storm that's coming our way, but I'm not scared," Dave added firmly.

"If you say so," Tina replied as she noticed Mike coming in with Rachel following behind him not knowing why she was awoken so late.

"This better be...oh," Rachel replied as she finally noticed the scene in front of her. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's in the city...safe," Tina assured her from her position on the floor.

"We need you, Rachel," Mike began but was cut off by Rachel unwavering tone.

"No…You want my ability," she stated as she crossed her hand. "Who is he?"

"Rachel, now is really not the time," Mike stated knowing very well how stubborn Rachel could be.

"You know perfectly well that after I use my ability I'm weak for days, and if I'm going to use it I want to know the reason," Rachel declared.

"We don't have time to explain," Mike cried out to one of the oldest members of the group.

"Make time," Rachel stated in almost a cry. "You know the pain I go through each time I heal someone...no matter how big or small the wound."

"Rachel, I need you to do this," Dave pleaded. "I know it's asking for a lot, but do this...for _me_."

In all the years Rachel had known Dave she knew that he never asked for anything. The first time Rachel met Dave was in Sector 12, and Dave had just been put through an intense conditioning...a kinder term for being tested on.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Sector 12**

**12 years ago...**

_Rachel had been in her holding facility waiting for the Bag Men that would be there any minute for her turn in the conditioning room. Rachel didn't believe in a God, but she found herself praying to no one in particular lately. She just wanted the madness to disappear...she wanted to disappear into nothingness. The only thing that was evident in everyone in the facilities daily routine was pain...it was all around her. _

_The suffering was a constant for those that were confined in these enhanced cells…and it was simply because they were born differently. _

_Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of stomping feet and a long dragging noise. Rachel pulled back to the corner of the cell waiting for her turn in the chair when she saw two of the cell block guards dragging one of the Naturals through the halls. They were each holding one of the larger man's arms while his feet dragged behind him. The figure looked exhausted and every much in pain. The guards quickly threw the unidentified Natural onto the holding cell next to Rachel's, and within minutes they disappeared leaving the wounded figure on the cold floor. _

"_Hey," Rachel whispered to the figure on the floor. "What's your name?"_

_The hunched over figure continued to stay quiet while keeping his face hidden in the darkness of his cell._

"_I'm Rachel," Rachel whispered as she stepped closer to the boy in the cell next to hers. She had to admit she was curious about the unknown boy. "Can you talk?"_

"_Of course I can talk," the boy replied in a deep tone that sounded exhausted and frustrated._

"_How long have you been here?" Rachel asked curiously as she kneeled down watching the boy painful sit up on the floor still veering his gaze._

"_Aren't you going to ask me about my ability?" the boy whispered in a husky deep tone. "That's all anyone cares about here."_

"_That doesn't matter to me," Rachel replied back._

"_You seem to be the only one that doesn't."_

"_I can fix that," Rachel whispered as she motioned to the wounds that were on the boys back and arms. "I can…heal you."_

"_I don't want your help."_

"_I'm sorry…I just thought that maybe you didn't want the scars," Rachel said confused by the idea of a person wanting to be in pain or have scars._

"_I want them as a reminder."_

"_A reminder of what?" Rachel asked as she looked at the bigger boy._

_The boy remained silent and Rachel thought it would be best to leave him with his thoughts until his voice finally reached her._

"_David."_

"_I'm sorry," Rachel asked with confusion in her tone as she noticed the boy finally turning to face her for the first time._

"_My name is David."_

_**End Flashback **_

* * *

In all those years David had never asked anything of Rachel, so his request already made Rachel aware of the high level of importance.

"Fine," Rachel finally answered as she uncrossed her arms from her chest and gradually made her way towards Dave and the unconscious man on the floor. Rachel knelt in front of the porcelain face man her hands finding their way to the blood stained shirt. Rachel's unsteady fingers began to unbutton the shirt until the injury was fully exposed. It seemed that the bullet went through 413 seeing as there was an exit wound, and Rachel already knew that this healing process was going to take her weeks to recover from.

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked Dave in a low whisper before she processed.

"Do it," Dave answered as he watched Rachel taking a deep breath before placing her small hand onto of 413's flawless chest.

The Naturals in the room watched as Rachel's hands began to illuminate a blinding red light that seeped out of her fingertips and onto the young man's gaping wound. Rachel's breathing became erratic as most of her energy went into the now closing bullet wound. Dave marveled as he noticed the color slowly coming back to the man's pale cheeks while Rachel's complexion began to shift to a lighter shade.

"I can't…it's too much," Rachel whispered as she retracted her hand from 413's chest in defeat.

Dave looked down and noticed that the wound was mostly closed, and it looked now like a surface wound that they could easily treat.

"It's alright," Dave replied as he held onto Rachel's tired form as she was now leaning forward, for she was completely drained from the healing. "Mike, can you help Rachel to her room?"

Mike nodded as he crossed the small distance to his friends and helped the healer to feet soon leaving Dave alone with 413 and Tina.

"Santana and the others are on their way," Tina replied as she looked down at the sleeping figure on the floor. "They are going to want answers."

"They are going to have to wait," Dave answered back as he looked down at the dried blood on his hands. "Aren't you going to tell me that what I did was reckless?"

"No," Tina answered as she looked up into Dave's hazel eyes. "…but I do know I'm not the one you need to answer to."

"I know that if the Council gets wind of this we won't just be running from Bag Me," Dave answered as he looked down at the 413 taking in the man's features for the first time…taking the unmistakable exquisiteness that the unknown man held. "Do you see anything heading our way?"

"They are going to be looking for him," Tina answered back. "They will turn this city upside down until they retrieve him and what his mind holds."

"Then I guess we have to do what we do best," Dave replied as he cradled the sleeping man in his arms in order to place him in the cot at the end of the room.

Dave lifted 413 without any problems and lightly placed the man in the folding bed knowing that it would be a while until he would wake up with questions.

"And that would be?" Tina asked her friend.

"_Disappearing_," Dave answered as he stood over the man who could be the key to all the unanswered questions he had since he was a boy…he watched as what could only be his salvation or downfall sleeping peacefully behind enemy lines.

TBC…

* * *

Hi everyone,

I don't know about you, but I can't wait for Dave and Kurt to finally meet properly! I wanted them to already, but I don't want to rush it…plus the next chapter will have some interesting interactions between the group and the new visitor. I feel like there is so much that needs to happen, but I'm trying to let things take its course. I also wasn't on the influence of caffeine while writing this! I would love to hear your comments ;-) I'm off to write another chapter of Sweetest Downfall.

Hugs

Whiskey


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 4/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story.

**Summary**: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Safe House #14**

Dave stood over vigilantly watching over the smaller male…mesmerized by the way his chest would rise and fall as he would take in deep breaths as he slept. Dave still couldn't grasp the fact that this could be the person his mother had told him about briefly before her disappearance. The person that he searched for nearly all of his life, and could potentially be a beacon of light that he hoped would come.

"_Who are you_?" Dave whispered knowing he wasn't going to get a response back since the other man was deep in his slumber.

There were so many questions that were lingering in the larger Natural's head, but he just needed to know…what was the next step? Now that he found the _Red Angel_…what was his next objective?

He hated to admit it to himself, but he even though he had found the missing piece to this larger puzzle in his life he was still lost in the dark.

Dave had just left 413's room in order to have a breather when he could hear his friend in the distance shouting his name at an intense volume.

"**David Allen Karofsky**!" Santana continues to shout until she saw her friend leaning up against a closed door with a look of exhaustion. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"San, can I have at least an hour of sleep before you tear me a new one?" Dave asked knowing back talking wasn't the smartest thing to do when his friend was on a rampage.

"No…Do you realize what you have done?"

"I do," Dave answered back.

"Did some Natural hijack your motor functions?" Santana cried out in confusion as she lifted her arms in the air.

"No."

"So then explain to me why you would bring this on us," Santana shouted at her oldest friend while still trying to decipher the events of that evening that were still playing in her mind. "Why would you purposely bring him and all this mess into our home?"

It was then that Dave grabbed a hold of the Latina's arm and brought her into the room where 413 was resting on the other end of the room.

"What the Hell?" Santana cried out as she removed her arm from Dave's grip.

"It's him, San."

"Him…who?" Santana shouted not caring if she disturbed the other man's slumber, for she was beyond reasoning at the moment.

"_The Red Angel_."

"What?" Santana asked as she brought her voice down a few levels as she raised her eyebrows with confusion. "David…I thought you were done with that story."

"It's him, San…I saw it with my own eyes at the Tower," Dave tried explaining.

"No…that story was a way for a grieving mother to keep a small boy's hopes alive, but the Red Angel is just a story, David," Santana replied knowing that the subject of both his mother and the Red Angel were very sensitive to Dave.

"Fine…let's for a minute forget about my mothers vision, and focus on the fact that he is a huge player in the game," Dave stated as he looked over at 413. "He has something that Hummel would go to great lengths to protect. Why would the government increase security? Why so much secrecy surrounding him and his work?"

"My mother use to say not to be afraid the snakes in the garden when you have spiders in your bed, David."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dave shot back at his friend.

"It means you brought him into our Safe House...into the only place where we feel safe, and I can assure you that no one feels secure having him here," Santana replied with a firm look forming on her face.

"You know that I would never put any of you in harms way."

"You did the moment you touched his hand," Santana whispered knowing that she didn't need to be hard on her friend since he always did an excellent job at that on his own. "You know perfectly well that your actions would have consequences."

"I know that," Dave answered as he looked down at his blood stained hands.

"You know that for years I have stood by you and I've always had your back, but this is way over our heads."

"I get I'm asking for a lot, but I know that we are brink of something that could alter everything for our kind," Dave stated. "Aren't you tired of living off the grid or hiding away from the world?"

"We are all tired, Dave," Santana answered as she rubbed her tired eyes. "…but you realize that in every battle there are countless casualties. We have already lost so many friends along the way…Are you ready for more?"

"I can't just walk away," Dave answered in a low voice. "You are right…we both have lost a lot, but you know better than anyone that we can't afford to remain innocent in this city."

Santana knew her friend better than anyone, and it was his power of conviction that she admired most…but she feared that it was this noble trait that would lead him into a _black bag_ never to be seen ever again…like his mother.

"You with me on this, San?" Dave asked his second in command. "I can't do this alone."

"You don't need to convince me, Dave," Santana answered with a smirk. "I've got your back."

Dave nodded as he heard Arties voice through the PA system that was being broadcasted through the Safe House.

"_Dave…you should really see this_," Artie called out in an unusually concerning voice.

"Time to face the music," Santana replied with a smirk as they both left the room with the resting guest behind…not knowing that the sleeping figure was slowly stirring awake.

* * *

**Watch Center**

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as he stepped into the room to see a couple of his team members with concern expressions.

"I was finally able to get a match from the facial recognition software," Artie announced as he looked from the screen back to Dave's confused face. "We know the identity of 413."

"And?"

"It's not good," Puck answered back wishing he had some alcohol nearby.

"Is he a political figure?" Dave asked. "Military?"

"Kind of," Artie answered as he looked down at his screen once more trying to figure out the proper words. "He's a scientist…"

"Out with it," Dave stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

It was then that Artie turned his computer screen in order for Dave to see an image of Kurt with the Senator Hummel.

"He works for Hummel?" Dave asked as he stepped closer to the screen.

"Burt Hummel is his father," Quinn stated with annoyance in her tone as she crossed her arms over chest to keep her electric fingers away from the group. "You kidnapped the Senator's son."

"I didn't kidnap anyone," Dave answered back defensively.

"He didn't go willing," Quinn shouted out loud.

"Maybe that was because he was unconscious and bleeding to death," Dave answered. "What would you all have me do?"

"You could have left him there," Puck said simply not knowing if it was smart of him to even speak up when both Dave and Quinn were at each other's throats.

"He would have died," Dave replied. "They couldn't have done anything for him…Rachel was able to get him back to a stable point."

"What do we do now?" Quinn asked as she looked at all the faces in the room. "We all know that if the Council finds out about this we won't have anywhere to run to…I can't jeopardize my daughter's safety or life because of your mistake."

"No one is asking you to be a part of this, Q," Santana stated from behind Dave. "We all knew the risks that came with this particular job, but let's face it we are stronger together than we are apart. We have a better chance of protecting Beth if you stay."

"We have a political figure's son under our roof…it's only going to be a matter of time before the Council or the Bag Men come knocking at our door."

"Let them," Dave stated firmly.

"Are you declaring war?" Artie asked with shock.

"I'm not…they declared war the moment they began collecting us…testing on us…and killing us," Dave stated. "We never had a choice…we were all born into this chaos and for the first time we have something that they need. If they want him then they are going to have to pay for it."

* * *

**Infirmary Room **

**BANG! BANG!**

Kurt's eyes shout open as he could still hear the ringing of the gunfire in his ears. It seemed that the moment when he was hit he felt time standing still, but even then he still wasn't able to avoid the bullet that pierced his flesh. The pain was excruciating, but for some unknown reason he didn't feel it at that precise moment. Kurt sat up slowly taking in his surrounding not knowing where he was, but still carefully lifted his blood stained shirt to see that he had a minor wound in his chest.

"That's impossible," Kurt thought to himself as he knew that the damage done to him was irreversible and fatal, so then… why was he alive?

Kurt's memory was a bit hazy, but all he could recall from the incident was a voice pleading for him to stay strong…and a pair of haunted hazel eyes that watched over him as he fell into the darkness.

Kurt lifted himself off of the cot knowing that he needed to leave his surroundings immediately.

* * *

**Watch Center**

"So…what should we do?" Santana asked.

"We need to lay low for the next few days until we know that they won't be tracing the portals in the city," Dave answered. "Artie, how long before they trace our trajectory pattern back to our location?"

"Well…given the nature of tonight's events, and factoring in that we have the Senators son…24 hours."

"That gives us enough time to move to our next location," Dave answered as he looked towards the map of the city.

"Where?" Puck asked.

"Zona," Dave answered with a smirk knowing that no government extraction group would ever step foot there.

Zona was a military base that was invaded by Natural's after the incident that occurred in Columbus…Zona was also a facility that tested mainly on younger Naturals that were taken from their parents, and ever since its downfall ten years ago runaway Naturals would seek refuge there.

The only problem was Naturals were just like any other beings on the planet, for there were some that were good and some that were…bad.

"We can contact Hudson there," Dave replied to Artie who was already making initial contact with the Zona crew for assistance. "He still owes us for the job in Lima."

"Um…Dave, where did you leave our little _guest_?" Quinn asked as her back was too the group and fully focused on the security monitors of the external view of the Safe House.

"He's resting in the infirmary," Dave responded back as he was looking through the tapes of that evening to see if they had missed anything in the course of the night. The last thing he wanted was to have left something behind that could easily trace back to them before their 24-hour window of opportunity. "Why?"

"Come see for yourself," Quinn replied as she pointed to the screen in front of her.

Dave strolled over until he was able to see what had caught Quinn's eye, for it was their guest running quickly out of the building and heading towards the field ahead of him.

_Safe House #14_ was situated on the outskirts of the City of Angels, but in a more remote location close to Laurel Canyon. The area provided a natural camouflage for them to easily leave as they please with miles away from civilization and people.

Dave watched as the very awake guest ran barefoot through the grass until he reached a landing area close to their security point.

"Do you want me to go and get him?" Mike asked as they all watched Hummel running with enough impressive speed and strength.

"No."

"Not bad for someone that was just on the brink of death," Santana joked as she noticed Dave leaving the group. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

**Outside**

Kurt wasn't one to really push his endurance, but he knew, without a doubt, that he wasn't in the company of his surveillance detail. The people that had him weren't paying close attention as he snuck through the facility undetected until he made it out towards what could only be described as an abandoned field.

"It can't be this easy?" Kurt thought to himself as he felt his heart beating out of his chest and the sweat running down his tired face as he knew he was approaching the abandoned field when he tripped over a protruding tree root. Kurt stumbled onto the floor feeling his breaths becoming erratic as the morning sunrays began making their way through the trees. Kurt rapidly sat up and gazed into the distance from where he had escaped from only to see a human form standing by the entrance of the facility, but the figure made no attempts to run after him…and that made Kurt uneasy.

The young scientist swiftly was on his feet rushing over to the region across when without warning his body was forced back by an mysterious power. Kurt felt his feet rising off from the ground and his back soon making impact once again on the dirt ground. He looked at the pathway he had been racing towards as he was on the ground when his hands reached for a small rock that was by his feet.

The young scientist had an idea of the problem, and if his calculations were correct he was in for a rude an awakening.

Kurt stood at a decent distance as he threw the heavy rock across the field only for a blue light to appear while simultaneously stopping the rock from proceeding further. It was then that Kurt realized that the Naturals had little security for him because of their _force field_.

Kurt had only seen them on military bases, and knew that only authorized visitors were allowed access to enter and exit through them.

It was by the looks of the area that Kurt realized that their was no escaping, for the Naturals probably had a large portion of the area blocked with this security system. He knew he was stuck until his team was able to track him down or if he could find his own way out…but for the time being he was trapped.

Kurt slowly turned around to see that the stranger that was once standing in the distance was only a few feet away from him with an unreadable expression across his face.

Kurt felt stepped a few paces back as he watched the larger man standing in front of him with intense hazel eyes watching his every move. It was there in the middle of the warm sun blaring down on them that Kurt realized that this stranger standing before him was the one…_who saved his life._

* * *

_Hi Everyone!_

_Finally! I had been anticipating this meeting for a while, and then I had to cut it short (I blame myself for this…because I know that once I start I won't be able to stop.) I'm now trying review the last couple of pages of Sweetest Downfall. Hopefully I'll be able to upload soon…cross your fingers. I have been having some issues with my computer lately and a while ago my R button wasn't working…well now it my D. It's a mission writing a story whose main character name is Dave! There are some surprise that are coming for both stories, and a few twists…but I'm sure that you already suspected that since its me;-) Hope you all are doing well and thanks a bunch for checking out my crazy stories (You all fuel my muse and my imagination)_

_Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 5/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton or Ray Bradbury.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Kurt felt stepped a few paces back as he watched the larger man standing in front of him with intense hazel eyes watching his every move. It was there in the middle of the warm sun blaring down on them that Kurt realized that this stranger standing before him was the one…who saved his life._

_**Continued…**_

Kurt silently watched as the stronger Natural stepped closer to him until he was already just a few short feet away from where he stood on the uneven ground.

Kurt couldn't help but observe the other man's tired sad eyes, for those were the very eyes that were watching him as he fell into a deep abyss of darkness and pain after his accident. Kurt then thought that the other man's hazel eyes would have been the last thing he would have ever seen if he hadn't been saved.

"Going somewhere?" Dave asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Kurt without warning swiftly picked up another stone that was by his feet and flung it towards the Natural standing in front of him, but before the object could do its intended damage it stop midway.

Kurt looked shocked as the small- yet heavy object, floated in the air just a few inches away from the other mans stern face.

Dave waved the object to the side and soon the rock was out of their sight.

"Don't look so scared," Dave smirked as he could plainly see the panic running across the porcelain-faced man in front of him.

"I'm not the one that should be afraid here," Kurt answered back as he looked over at Dave with defiance blaring in his eyes. "Do you even know what you and your friends have done?"

"If memory serves I saved your life."

"No one asked you to do that," Kurt spat out, as he never liked being indebted to a person.

"Is saying thanks out of your vocabulary?"

"Look…I don't know who you are or where we are," Kurt began to explain. "So…you can easily let me go."

"I can't do that," Dave simply answered back as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"You can't keep me here against my will," Kurt answered back. "I'll find a way out…I grew up surround by Generals and Officers; I picked up a few things over the years."

"Did you grow up around Bag Men too," Dave asked as he looked over at the male standing before him trying not to lose his nerve as Hummel's piercing blue eyes glared at him. "I grew up in Sector 12…I'm pretty sure you've heard of it since it was one of your father's facilities."

Kurt felt as if the air in his lungs had been taken because of the words that other man had uttered. Sector 12 was purely dedicated housing the most lethal of Naturals.

"If anyone knows about escaping…its me, and trust me you aren't going anywhere," Dave stated. "At least not until I get the answers I want."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"We have our ways," Dave answered back.

"Are you going to torture the information out of me?" Kurt asked with a mixture of bravery and uncertainty. "Then kill me."

"I'm not one of your father's men," Dave replied as he stood next to Kurt. "Plus…If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving you in the first place," Dave chuckled as he noticed Hummel's stern face relaxing at the comment.

"Just let me go," Kurt with a whispered plea knowing that it wouldn't be granted.

"I can't do that," Dave answered back almost in an apologetic tone as he grabbed a hold of the other man's arm. Kurt struggled at first, but was already feeling his body weaken from earlier. Kurt was dragging his feet back to the compound when he felt a bit lightheaded, and stopped to catch his breath. Dave could see the other man struggling and was about to have Hummel lean on him for support when the slender man shrugged him off.

"I don't need your sympathy and I sure as Hell don't need your help," Kurt spat back as his vision become blurry with dark spots blocking his line of focus.

"Too bad," Dave answered as he placed his arm around Kurt's waist in order to help him over along. "Whether you like to believe it or not… you need us."

"I don't n-need anyone," Kurt muttered to himself as he felt disconnected as he was being led back into the Safe House completely ignoring the stares of some of the people in the hallway. He was then entered a room that had a decent sized glass cell in the center of the room.

Dave placed his fingers on the recognition plate and within seconds the glass door opened for him. Dave helped Kurt over to a small bed on the side of the room. Kurt's slender body fell onto the bed while trying to gather his breath and focus.

"Why didn't you just leave me to die?"

"Contrary to popular belief not all Naturals are killers like your father paints us out to be," Dave answered. "I saved your life…don't make me regret it."

Dave looked one last time over at the weak man on the bed before he left him alone in his holding cell.

* * *

**Watch Center**

Dave walked into the command center hoping that everyone was working on his or her next plan of action, but was greeted by a few humors expressions.

"What?"

"You looked like you where having fun," Santana answered.

"Did anyone get a hold of Hudson while I was dealing with 413?" Dave asked as he went to the medical cabinet to retrieve some items for the wounded man in the holding cell down the hall.

"He has a name," Artie answered from his computer. "413 could have been his clearance code, or an identification to not connect himself with the Senator."

"I don't care," Dave answered as he ransacked the cabinet looking for gloves.

"Hudson will be activating the portal within the next 12 hours," Puck replied as he got off the secure line.

"Why so long?" Quinn asked from her station.

"It seems that the city is under strict watch," Puck answered. "Bag Men are overrunning the city with orders to extract any and all Naturals on sight…I'll give you two guess why they have their panties in a twist."

"413," Dave answered.

* * *

**Holding Cell **

**Room #3**

Kurt was finally able to see clearly and was grateful that the room stopped spinning. There was a small pain that was coming from his chest and he could only imagine that he torn is wound up as he tried to escape the facility. It was then that Kurt was brought out of his worried thoughts by a child-like voice that was standing at the door watching him.

"Are you an Angel?" the blonde teen girl replied.

"What?" Kurt asked as he sat up from the cot he had been laying on to get a better look at the girl who was holding an apple in her hands.

"Are you an Angel?" she repeated.

"I've been called many things before, but an angel was never one of them," Kurt replied with a smirk. "Why would you say that?"

"It's all over the compound."

"Who said that?" Kurt asked as he looked over at the young girls innocent face.

"It's not important," the young girl answered as she stepped closer to the glass cell that was holding the wounded man. "What's your power?"

"I-I don't have one," Kurt answered truthfully.

"Then why are you a cell?" the blonde asked. "We only keep Naturals that are a danger to themselves and others in there, but we don't keep people against their will."

"I guess you can say I'm a danger," Kurt answered not knowing why he was openly conversing with a stranger while he was being held.

"A danger to yourself?"

"No…a danger to you," Kurt whispered.

"You look harmless," she replied with a smirk. "I hear that your name is 413."

"That's my security access ID," Kurt answered with a smirk. "My name is Kurt."

"I'm Beth Evan's," the young girl greeted as she placed her hand upon the glass. Kurt looked at the hand that was placed on the clear glass with uncertainty. "It's not going to hurt you."

Kurt then placed his right hand on the glass as a sign of greeting which earned a smile from the young teen girl.

"Since you're in there I brought you something," Beth replied as she placed a dusty book by the entrance of the holding cell. "Its one of my favorites."

Kurt immediately was able to identify the novel as S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders a story that he read when he was a younger boy.

"Have you read it?"

"A long time ago," Kurt answered with a nostalgic smile.

"I also have a lot of Ray Bradbury novels if you want."

"You know I work with some people who can't even name one Bradbury story," Kurt replied. "You must be very smart. How old are you?"

"Well…technically I'm four years old."

"Pardon?" Kurt asked as if he had heard the girl incorrectly.

"I was born four years ago…it's part of my mutation," the young girl replied with a sad look in her eyes. "I have an accelerated growth mutation…I should be learning number and shapes, but each year my mind and body age about four years."

Kurt looked at the young girl realizing this is was the first time that he had had a conversation with a Natural, and it was the first time he felt a pang of sadness for them. He had heard of extraordinary powers that can bring down a whole army and destroy an entire village, but here was a young girl that wouldn't be able to enjoy a normal life because he would grow old at an accelerated rate.

"Don't look so sad," Beth replied. "I'm not the one that's been shot, and from where I stand you got the shot end of the stick."

Kurt couldn't help but let a small smile escape from his lips. It was then that the entrance of the room was opened by the Natural from earlier that had brought him in.

"Beth, your mother's been looking for you," Dave replied to the young girl.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you," Beth replied to Kurt from the door. "Dave, can you give him the book I left?"

"Sure," Dave answered as he watched the young girl disappear out the door. He knew he should have told her to not hang around the holding cell, but a part of him knew that 413 wasn't an issue even though he was a Hummel.

Dave placed his hands over the plate glass as he fingers were being scanned for approval, and within moments he was back in the holding cell with 413.

"So…you're Dave," Kurt replied as he watched Dave place various items on the small table by the cot.

"You could also call me #141084," Dave stated. "That was my reference code in Sector 12."

Kurt remained quiet as the name in front of him began placing latex gloves on his large hands.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm pretty sure you ripped your gash, so I'm planning on stitching it up before you do more damage," Dave answered as he began sanitizing a needle. "Take off your shirt."

Dave would have paid money to capture the look of utter discomfort that was plastered on Hummel's face. Dave then watched as the slender man began to slowly remove his blood stained shirt calmly waiting for the larger Natural to begin. Dave sat closely positioning himself in front of the young scientist before the needle touched his soft skin.

"Have you done this before?" Kurt asked with apprehension in his tone.

"More time than I care to count," Dave answered he was about to being sowing up the porcelain skin. Dave immediately felt the slender male tense up at the feeling of cold metal on his skin, and though it seemed odd but he could feel a tingle of electricity passing through his glove covered fingers as he positioned his hand on the wound. "I find that breathing helps with this process."

"Easy for you to say you're the one with the needle and thread," Kurt stated as he felt the small needle working its way through his skin. Kurt slowly began to take deep breaths as he felt the cold metal trying to mend his wound. "So…you can move objects with your mind?"

"Kind of," Dave answered never knowing the right way of explaining his powers to others.

"It's very impressive," Kurt answered not know what else to say.

"Is that a nice way to say you want to dissect my brain and see how I function?" Dave answered back as he continued to sow up the wound in front of him.

"Contrary to popular belief not all scientist want to dissect things," Kurt answered using Dave own words against him. "…And besides neurology is not my area of expertise."

"What is your area of expertise, Hummel?" Dave asked with sarcasm in his tone.

"Genetics," Kurt stated as he felt a sharpness of the needle in a very tender area of his skin.

Dave was almost finished up the stitching and then placed a white bandage over the wound to prevent infection not knowing that the slender male in front of him was closely watching him.

"What?" Dave asked as he felt an unnerving feeling do to Kurt's intense stare.

"I just don't get you," Kurt answered back with curiosity.

"What's there to get?" Dave asked in a frustrated tone.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Kurt asked as he tried to not focus his gaze on the needle mending his raw skin. "Power? Money?"

"If there is one thing you should know about me or my team it's that we've seen the price Naturals pay when they let greed get the better of them," Dave answered tearing his gaze from Kurt's wound to look up at the unique irises that were looking back at him. "I've also seen what your government has done to those willing to step out of line."

"It's _your_ government as well."

"I don't take orders from a group of ordinary men who believe that the best solution for our society is to exterminate those that are clearly different from themselves," Dave answered truthfully.

"Your kind is not being exterminated," Kurt stated knowing of what had been told to him as a child; that the facilities housing the Naturals were for their own protection.

"Then what do you call it?"

"If memory serves your kind almost destroyed an entire city in a matter of minutes, so forgive me if I'm not understanding any of your points in this argument," Kurt stated as he could feel himself feeling a bit weaker as he looked down at the wound.

"You met Beth earlier."

"Yes," Kurt whispered not know where the conversation was veering towards.

"I'm sure she told you about her unique…mutation," Dave replied nonchalantly.

"She did," Kurt answered in a low voice.

"Some of us have powers that we enjoy…it's fun to walk through walls or run at an unfathomable speed," Dave began to explain as he cut the thread. "Some of us have some pretty mundane abilities that you wouldn't think were that special like being a human lie detector."

Dave knotted the last bit of the stitching noticing the pale face the other man was sporting. Dave knew that the slender man needed to be properly hydrated and feed soon.

"Then you have some that carry a destructive power within them…this ability can not only harm themselves but those close to them," Dave whispered as he began removing his blood stained gloves. "These powers can even make you doubt the existence of a higher power…because if there was one you couldn't comprehend why they would burden such a creature with a reckless curse."

Kurt couldn't bring himself to speak, for it was as if all the words in him couldn't form a proper sentence dealing with the confession that had been just delivered to him at that moment.

"We are just like any living organism on this planet, for all we strive for is to just survive."

"Your whole basis for your kinds actions is summed up by a mere survival argument," Kurt replied in an unsteady tone as he felt himself getting weaker.

"Non-Naturals wake up each morning without fear…while Naturals worry each day if their luck is running out."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked.

"You need to know that our motives aren't fueled by greed or power. We were born into a world that fears and hates us," Dave replied as he could feel the other man's energy getting weaker. "We fight so that kids like Beth can have a chance at a normal life…a life we were robbed of."

"Your generation of misfits have been wreaking havoc on all of us," Kurt answered in a weak yet forceful tone. "I've been robbed a life of normalcy because of your abilities, and don't tell me it's all in the name of survival."

"I guess we are going to have to agree…to disagree," Dave stated with a small smile.

Kurt couldn't tell if it was his weaken state, but he found the other man's smile rather pleasing with soulful hazel eyes watching over him.

"I guess we are," Kurt answered as he stood up to feel his legs give out. Dave quickly was on his feet holding onto the slender mans fragile form leading him towards the cot at the side of the room. Kurt didn't fight or argue, for he was too tired for either as he laid himself on the cot. Kurt was reaching for a blanket when he noticed Dave placing it already on him. Kurt couldn't help, but feel insecurity wash over him when he was under the other mans stare.

Dave quickly realized the kindness he was showing the other man and rapidly shifted his serene gaze to a stern one in a matter of seconds.

"I want to clarify that I'm helping you heal because you are of no worth to us dead…I'm wary of non-naturals like you are wary of my kind."

"What a shame, and here I was under the impression that we were going to be the best of friends," Kurt stated in a tone filled with utter sarcasm.

Dave was about to respond to Kurt when Beth appeared at the door with a worried look written on her face.

"Dave…you're needed up on the Watch Center," Beth replied. "It's an emergency."

Dave turned his gaze back to the wound man only to see that he had already fallen asleep, which was better considering he was needed back on the main floor.

* * *

**Watch Center**

"What's going on?" Dave asked as he entered the room to see the main monitor up with Hudson on the other end with a few members of his team gathered around. "Hudson."

"Karofsky."

"Finn has just informed us that there has been an announcement stating that we are currently under code red at the moment. The government has issued a statement that Naturals are to be exterminated on site, and a curfew for non-naturals id in effect," Artie began explaining.

"On-site…I thought they were capturing them?"

"Plans have changed…Bag Men have orders to take out anyone that exhibits Natural abilities," Finn stated.

"Isn't Zona out of their jurisdiction?" Dave asked.

"Nothing is out of their jurisdiction," Hudson answered through the monitors.

"That's not the worse part," Artie replied to his leader.

"What is it then?" Dave asked feeling the anticipation killing him as the room continued to be silent until Santana finally spoke up with an unsteady voice…something Dave hadn't heard since Sector 12.

"There has been a suspension of all Area Displacement devices…Jumper Graphs…Second Reachers," Santana began to explain all the devices that were being monitored by the Bag Men.

"Santana," Dave stated knowing that his friend was beating around the bush.

"All portal access from any grid, legal or illegal, has been suspended."

"Meaning?" Quinn asked from the door where she was holding Beth's hand.

"It means we're stuck," Dave answered distantly.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone!_

_ Soooo..it seems that there is a hurricane brewing and heading my way. I live in Florida...the state with unusual zombie activities (look it up if you don't believe me) and horrible weather conditions. I seriously need to move...I hear California is nice around this time of the year, lol. If the storm does hit us, and I lose my internet connection I will not be a happy camper. I realize that internet should be the least of my worries, but what can I say I'm a fangirl that needs her fanfiction and tumblr;-) I get that my priorities are a bit off! I guess I need to go and buy the necessities just in case (i.e. flashlights, medical box, and Mtn. Dew...don't judge)._

_ I can't believe this chapter has taken a life of its own! I was writing the rough draft for this chapter while waiting for my delayed flight a week and half ago, and I'm pretty sure the person sitting next to me was giving me weird look at the time, lol. I know that you all must be assume that telekinesis is Dave's real power, but like most of my stories…things are not what they truly appear. We will be having a few more surprises along the way and a few guests. I wonder how the team is going to deal with their guest and the Bag Men trying to trace their location. Well, I'm off to review the next chapter of the Sweetest Downfall and I know for a fact that the person who was sitting next to me on the plane was reading along while I was typing this draft._

_Hugs and Wicked Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 6/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_There has been a suspension of all Area Displacement devices…Jumper Graphs…Second Reachers," Santana began to explain all the devices that were being monitored by the Bag Men._

"_Santana," Dave stated knowing that his friend was beating around the bush._

"_All portal access from any grid, legal or illegal, has been suspended."_

"_Meaning?" Quinn asked from the door where she was holding Beth's hand._

"_It means we're stuck," Dave answered distantly._

* * *

_**Continued…**_

**Washington, D.C.**

**Global Research Lab**

"Tell me you found something," an exhausted voice called out as the figure entered the crowded room filled with advisors and guards. The voice belonged to the creator of the maximum security holding cell for Naturals known as Sector 12…Senator Burt Hummel.

"Nothing yet Senator Hummel," William Shuster replied as he was still analyzing the footage from the evening of the incident at Grissom Towers. "We've given orders to apprehend any and all Naturals on sight."

"What about the crew that was on detail that night?" Burt replied as he made his way to his desk while looking over the incident report from the Bag Men on the site.

"413's where bouts are still unknown," Secretary Emma Pillsbury chimed in as she noticed the dead silence that fell to the room. "We have our techs searching for the last signal of that illegal portal that was used that night."

"I want to see the footage," Burt stated in a firm voice.

"Sir…with all due respect," Shuster began to explain knowing that Burt being a strong individual always had one weakness…his son, Kurt. "There's nothing there that is of any importance…that we haven't already reviewed."

"Pull up the footage, William," Burt answered as he rose from his chair to the middle of the room where the monitor was located patiently waiting to see the footage of his son's abduction for the first time.

The screen began showing security footage from the Towers that evening. Burt watched as his son began his intended meeting with the General's in charge of the City of Angels to the moment a code 349 was issued.

Burt could feel his blood boiling as he saw his sons figure lying down in a puddle of his own blood and water that was falling from the sprinklers above them. It was then that Burt's senses took over as he saw a large figure entering behind the scene…a figure that was standing above his son's lifeless body…watching him.

The larger figure knelt down beside his son looking at him with uncertainty, and it was at that moment Burt Hummel realized who he was looking at…#1410084.

Vivian Karofsky's child…_David_.

"I'm going to need Beiste in here," Burt replied out loud as he watched his only child being taken away by the monster he created.

* * *

**Safe House #14**

**Watch Center**

_**Two days later…**_

The group had been vigilant of the burrowed time they were living off as they continued to find alternative methods to transport themselves to Zona without being detected by the Bag-Men. Dave had been keeping a safe distance from the unexpected guest that was still recuperating in the glass cell down the hall, and although every bit of him knew it was wrong he couldn't help but feel a hint of guilty for locking him away.

"Are you sure about this?" Santana replied as she watched Artie about to dismantle the portal connector.

"By dismantling the portal we have a clear shot of being undetected," Artie answered as he began loosening the shield around the circle container.

"For how long?" Santana asked as she looked over at the young tech.

"If my calculations are correct…four days tops," Artie answered with a concerned expression. "Being offline doesn't necessarily mean we're safe, but dismantling it won't give the Bag Man access inside…especially since we have our force field up and running outside."

"The force field also has a life span of two weeks, Artie," Quinn answered as she entered the room. "The energy from the device can only hold up so long before it shuts down…we need a backup plan."

"We're working on it my electric eel," Puck replied with his mouth full as he entered the room while continuing to chew on his apple.

"I hate it when you call me that," Quinn answered back with an unwavering glare as she could feel the electricity tingling her fingers.

"Deep breath, Q" Santana replied to the blonde next to her. "Puckerman, where's Dave?"

"He's in his bunk," Puck answered as he began helping Artie dismantle the portal. Santana was beginning to think something was wrong with Dave, for ever since that day in Grissom's Tower he had been…distant.

Santana made her way to the secluded bunker inside the facility that belonged to Dave and lightly knocked as she opened the heavy chamber door to see Dave at his desk watching his monitor as it was focused on the holding cell that held…413.

Santana watched, as Dave's eyes were fixated on the slender figure as he moved around his cell and occasionally stopping to stare back at the cameras…as if he knew that he was being watched by Dave.

"_What game are they playing_?" Santana thought to herself as she closed the door behind her as she announced her presence to her oldest friend.

"Having fun spying on 413?" Santana asked with a sardonic smile as she stood next to her friend who still continued to look at the figure on the monitor.

"Is it still considered spying when the person you're watching is well aware that your there?" Dave asked as he looked over at the Latina.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Dave asked as he sat back in his chair with his cold cup of coffee in his hand.

"You been off these past two days…keeping to yourself," Santana answered as she looked at her friend curiously. "I know it has something to do with pretty boy in the padded cell…there's something about him."

"Get out of my head, Santana," Dave warned knowing that his friend had a habit of peeking into his mind even though he at time was able to block her telepathy.

"I actually wasn't poking inside your head…it's quite obvious that the newcomer has some sort of pull on you," Santana answered with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave replied shaking off any emotion that could prove Santana right. "My only interest in him is that he could be leverage to getting a few of our crew out of Sector 12, and I want to know for sure."

"…If he's the Red Angel," Santana finished before Dave could even complete his sentence.

"I know that you think I'm crazy."

"No…we live in a crazy time Dave, but I don't think you're crazy," Santana replied as she was walking to the door. "…I just hope you don't lose sight of the goal here."

"Is Artie done taking apart the portal?"

"Almost…do you think it's safe to eliminate our only access to the other Safe Houses?" Santana asked as she looked at her friend's tired face.

"Maybe not, but at least it won't lead them to any of the others," Dave answered back as he stood up with the medical kit in his hands.

"Time for your date?" Santana teased.

"If by date you mean cleaning 413's gash and disposing of the blood stained gazes…then yes."

"I could have lived without that image, Dave," Santana said as she looked a light shade of green as she watched her friend disappear to the side of the hall where 413's cell was located.

Dave was turning to enter the room when he heard two distinct voices deep in conversation. Dave could immediately place the young female voice belonging to Beth and the other to 413.

"So…what's it like out there?" Beth asked with curiosity and wonder in her tone.

"Nothing special," Kurt answered nonchalantly. "Its…_cold_."

"The city is cold?" Beth asked, for she had never been outside of the various Safe Houses. Her mother was very protective of her and her unique gift.

"The city is cold…the people are cold as well," Kurt replied back.

Dave felt a wave of guilt washing over him as he continued to eavesdrop into the private conversation between the young girl and the prisoner.

"Do you have someone special where you are from?" Beth answered eagerly.

"_No_."

"No one?" Beth said with a bit of disappointment. "…But you are so handsome."

"Thanks," Kurt answered back with a small laugh. "I'll remember that when I'm back in the world."

"You're not like most non-Naturals," Beth replied as she looked over at the slender man inside the glass cell.

"How many non-Naturals have you met?"

"A few," Beth answered in a low whisper. "They were…cruel."

"You don't know me very well, Beth," Kurt answered from where he had been sitting on the floor by the glass wall looking at the young girl that was sitting next to the glass door.

"You're not…cold," Beth finally answered earning a smile from the young pale captive.

Dave then realized that he had been eavesdropping long enough and made his presence know to the two in the room.

"Beth, can you give us a moment?" Dave asked as he looked at the young girl who rolled her eyes, for she had truly come to enjoy the time she spent with the guarded guest.

"Okay," Beth answered as she was heading for the door. "Be nice to him, Dave."

Dave then waited until the young girl was gone to enter the code into the electronic pad and slowly slip into the cell where the slender figure continued to sit by the glass wall only now his eyes were fixed on Dave's large form.

"Is it that time of the day already?" Kurt asked.

"Let's get this over with," Dave answered as he placed his kit on the nightstand.

"Always straight down to business," Kurt stated with a tired joking tone. "I am starting to believe that you don't care."

"I don't care about you," Dave answered back in a matter of fact tone.

"And yet here you are… always on time and precisely careful with your kit."

Dave lowered himself to where Kurt was sitting looking at him with curious eyes. Dave noticed that 413 looked extremely pale with a small amount of perspiration running down his forehead. 413's lips looked dry with minimal color.

Dave placed his hand on Kurt's forehead and felt an alarming amount of warmth radiating from the other man.

"You feel alright?" Dave asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied shaking off Dave's hand that was on his forehead.

"Don't lie to me."

"I…I just need the medication that was in my pocket," Kurt answered with a small pause.

"What medication?" Dave asked curiously. "How long have you had this temperature?"

"I don't have a fever," Kurt stated hesitantly as his eyes focused on Dave's hazel eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm surprised your tech wizard hasn't cracked my medical file yet…it's all in there," Kurt answered as he felt himself grow weaker.

"Kurt," Dave urged knowing it was the first time he called the other man by his true name and not his security code.

"I have a weak heart," Kurt whispered. "For as long as I can remember I've had to take these injections…I thought I could hold off on them, but as far as I can see I'm not getting rescued anytime soon."

Dave watched as the slender man's eyes slowly drift shut as he welcomed the slumber that was awaiting him. Dave cautiously picked up the slender figure and carefully placed him on the cot on the side of the room. Kurt's temperature was increasing and he had to find the coat he wore the day of the incident.

* * *

**Watch Room**

"Where's 413's clothing from that night?" Dave announced as he marched into the room.

"They were bloody, Dave," Quinn stated as if it was obvious that they would take the soiled articles of clothing and give the unexpected guest new ones.

"There was something in the pocket," Dave answered. "Something that he needs."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"He just told me that he has a heart condition, and that there was medication with him," Dave answered as he tore his focus back to the cameras that were overlooking the cell.

Kurt's figure was still resting where Dave had left him.

"I'll get Puck to retrieve them from the garbage," Quinn answered as she left the room.

* * *

**Safe House #14: Holding Cell**

Kurt was fast asleep feeling as if his body was crashing. The cold sweat slide down his skin, and the shivers became unbearable. He knew that his condition would worsen without his medication, but he had hoped to have been rescued by now.

**Flashback**

"_What's that for?" an eight year old Kurt replied as he looked at the syringe that was the same color of his eyes._

"_It's to make you feel better," the older scientist replied as he placed the needle on the examining table._

"_I don't need it," Kurt replied with a bit of panic in his voice._

"_Kurt," a familiar voice behind him replied. Kurt turned his gaze to see the face of his beloved mother, Dr. Elizabeth M. Hummel. "Sweetie…you are going to need this medicine to survive."_

"_But…I'm healthy," Kurt replied in a confused voice._

"_This is to make sure that you stay healthy," Elizabeth answered with a soft voice. "This medicine will protect you…Do you trust me?"_

"_I do," Kurt, answered as he began rolling up his sleeve and patiently waiting for the injection._

**End Flash**

* * *

**Watch Room**

"Found it," Quinn answered as she entered the room with a tired looking Rachel next to her. The young healer had been recuperating in her bunk since she brought 413 back from the brink of death days ago.

"Feeling better, Rae?" Dave asked as he looked at the tired healer.

"I'll live," Rachel answered as she made her way to her old workstation.

Quinn passed Dave the syringe, but gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked as he looked at Quinn with curiosity.

"I've seen vials like this before," Quinn answered. "This serum isn't for a heart condition."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"Years ago…Sam and I were able to crack into Global Research database…the main research facility of the governament," Quinn answered. "We were trying to find out information for an anonymous buyer that was interested in a certain product to sell on the black market."

"A buyer?"

"The buyer was interested in a product that had been around for quite some time, but wasn't up for distribution," Quinn answered as she looked at the vial. "The product was called the Mora vaccine."

"What did it do?"

"That wasn't part of the mission, but whatever it was the government had it in bulk and behind major security."

"How do you know this the same product?" Artie asked.

"The serial number is exactly the same," Quinn replied. "The reason I remembered is because I had to memorize it…1215154."

"He could die if we don't give it to him," Dave stated firmly.

"For all we know it's the serum that's making him sick and his body is trying to reject it," Artie answered as he looked at the serum in Quinn's hand.

"Dave," Santana replied wondering what was going on in Dave's mind without peeking inside.

"I need a moment alone with him," Dave replied. "Shut off the cameras."

"Consider it done," Artie answered as the Naturals watched as their leader and friend making his way down the hall to the ailing non-Natural.

Dave entered the room to see the fragile figure curled up in a fetal position shivering. Dave entered the access code and quietly entered the room pulling a chair beside the bed where the pale face man was resting.

"D-did you find it?" Kurt asked with his eyes still closed shivering.

"Yeah," Dave answered as he held the serum tightly in his hand. "Kurt…what do you know about the serum?"

"Only that it's been keeping me healthy since I was a boy," Kurt answered still curled up with cold sweat gliding down his face. "Bi-weekly injections to keep my heart going."

"Have you ever tried…not taking it?"

"Why would I do that?" Kurt answered with a mixture of anger in his voice. "Can't you see what happens when I don't?"

"Kurt…you're a scientist," Dave stated. "Have you ever tried not using it…what's in it?"

"I don't know," Kurt, answered as his dilated pupils stated back at the bigger Natural.

"You're putting a lot of faith into something you know nothing about," Dave answered. "Is it possible that this is a reaction from the serum itself?"

"Anything is possible," Kurt answered. "Why would she tell me to take it then?"

"Who's she?" Dave asked curiously.

"No one."

"Kurt…you're a man of science," Dave replied. "Think of this logically."

"I can't think clearly when my head feels like it's being crushed," Kurt answered back with pain evident I his voice.

"Alright…trust me then," Dave urged. "You don't need it."

"You don't know that for sure," Kurt whispered with tears in his eyes.

"…And you don't know if it works for sure," Dave answered back. "Trust me."

"I must be crazy," Kurt answered breathlessly. "If I die you are going to be the first person I'm coming after."

"Deal," Dave answered as shifted into the chair while reaching for one of the books Beth had left earlier.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Kurt asked as his shivers becoming stronger.

"I'm going to stay with you until it passes."

"Y-you don't need t-to," Kurt answered back a bit taken by the kindness that was showing through the hazel eyes of the bigger Natural.

"I don't…but I'm still going to," Dave said as he turned the first page of Fahrenheit 451.

"What if I don't wake up?"

"You will," Dave answered as he looked over at the worried blue orbs.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You're just going to have to trust me." Dave answered.

"Trust? You're asking me to trust the people that have me held up in a glass cell?"

"I'm asking you to trust me," Dave replied. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay alive."

"Promises are made to be broken," Kurt whispered in a painful tone. "Natural or not...you still have human traits and humans are born to deceive."

"Another human trait is an ability to see the good in people," Dave said.

"You're a very peculiar man," Kurt whispered as he continued to gaze into Dave's haunted hazel eyes.

"And you're a very difficult guy," Dave answered with a smirk. "Natural or not...I'm not a monster, and I won't let you die."

"Promise..." Kurt whispered before letting his heavy eyelids finally close welcoming the darkness and needed sleep Dave's eyes being the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

"_Promise_," Dave whispered as he watched the fragile creature before him sleep.

**TBC**…

* * *

_Alright! (Yes, this chapter was a product of insomnia and tea) Yes…you heard right tea. I'm sorry for the delay in updating this chapter, but I hope it was well worth the wait. So there will be a few more developments within the next upcoming chapters…with a few unexpected characters dropping in. Tons of hugs!_

_Whiskey_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 7/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_I'm asking you to trust me," Dave replied. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay alive."_

"_Promises are made to be broken," Kurt whispered in a painful tone. "Natural or not...you still have human traits and humans are born to deceive."_

"_Another human trait is an ability to see the good in people," Dave said. "Natural or not...I'm not a monster, and I won't let you die."_

"_Promise..." Kurt whispered before letting his heavy eyelids finally close welcoming the darkness and needed sleep Dave's eyes being the last thing he saw before falling asleep._

"_Promise," Dave whispered._

**Continued…**

Dave had spent the past six hours watching over the fragile slender figure in front of him hoping that once the withdrawal from the serum wore off he could be back to his usual cold self again. Dave had blocked off the entrance to the cell to keep Hummel from leaving, but most importantly giving the unexpected guest privacy as his body shook uncontrollably. Dave had never seen such a withdrawal effect on a person from such a small dosage, which made Dave ponder as to what was really in the substance that was coursing through Hummel system.

"I f-feel c-cold," Kurt stuttered in his sleep.

Dave moved closer to the slender figure that was curled up on the bed and placed his hand above the forehead immediately feeling heat radiating from him which was odd considering that he was stating that he was freezing.

"M-mom," Kurt whispered in his deep slumber out loud as he face looked like he was in excoriating pain. Dave quickly debated about his next form of action, for he always hated using his powers on other people…but he needed to find out what was going on inside 413's head. Dave took a deep breath before placing both his hands on either side of 413's cheeks and slowly let his mind enter into the fragile scientist thoughts.

**Flash Back**

Dave could see the image that was processing in Kurt's mind in a misty fog until he moved closer to see that he was in one of the labs at Global Research. Dave inched closer as he was able to see a young Kurt being given a larger dose of the blue serum.

"_How do you feel, Kurt?" a woman asked in a lab coat as she placed the empty vial on the surgical desk. _

"_I don't know…I feel cold," the younger looking Kurt replied as he rolled down his sleeve to hide away the needle marks from the daily injections that left his arm severely bruised._

"_That's completely normal," the woman replied as she jotted down a few last minute entries in her log of the Mora serum._

"_Mom," Kurt replied distantly._

"_Yes," the woman in the lab coat answered still looking away from the young boy._

"_How long do I have to keep taking these injections?"_

"_Well…I'm working on a stronger dose that will minimize your daily intake, and if it works out you'll be able to have one injection a day," the woman answered in a hopeful tone as she placed her notepad down on the counter._

"_I understand, but for how long?"_

"_Until the world is no longer afraid?" the woman replied with a hint of sadness as he stood in front of a scared Kurt._

"_Afraid of what?"_

**Flash Out**

Dave pushed himself out of 413's memory as he looked over at the sleeping form with a sense of fear forming deep in his core.

"_Who are you_?" Dave whispered as he was about to remove his hand from 413's forehead, but found that Hummel wasn't shivering as much since he placed his hand over his skin.

"How's he doing?" Beth asked as she stood by the doorway peeking into the cell curiously clearly holding something behind her back.

"I don't know," Dave answered as he reluctantly removed his hand from Kurt's harshly hot skin. "How did you get in?"

"I bypassed the security mainframe and entered a new pass code," Beth answered nonchalantly. "I thought that you would be resting by now."

"I seriously need to minimize your hacking time with Artie," Dave said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"I can stay with him…I brought a few books to read to him," Beth answered hopefully. "My mom reads to me when I'm sick…maybe it will make him feel better."

"I don't think your mother would approve of you being in the cell with 413," Dave answered truthfully as he looked at Kurt's body shaking once more.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what, Beth?" Dave asked as he turned his head to see the blond teen standing by the glass door.

"Treat him like he's one of them."

"Because he is one of them," Dave stated. "He's not one of us, so don't hold any false hopes about his motives…he would turn on us at the drop of a hat."

"I don't understand why you keep him at a distance…when you're the one that brought him here," Beth answered with sadness in her tone that broke Dave's heart. "I've seen the video footage of that night…you could have left him behind, but you didn't."

"Beth."

"You had ten seconds to decide to leave him behind or take him with you," Beth said. "You knew the risks that were involved…you even brought him back from the brink of death."

"Beth…it's a very complicated situation," Dave said knowing that it was a shitty answer to give to an extremely smart girl like Beth.

"It's not complicated…people are the ones that complicate things."

"I'm going to meet with the group for an update," Dave answered as he made his way to the exit door of the cell. "You can stay and read to him…but only from the outside."

"What?"

"Your mother with zap my freaking ass if I let you inside the cell…this is my final offer take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Beth stated quickly with a smile as she pulled a chair from the side of the room to the cell wall closest to 413's cot.

Dave was leaving the room when turned to see Beth placing an old book on her lap and began to read to the unconscious figure that was still shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

**Watch Room**

"I don't know if I'm on board with this," Santana stated to both Quinn and Artie.

"San, we need to know for sure," Artie answered back from his desk. "Aren't you at least a bit curious?"

"Do you remember what happen to the cat that was curious?" Santana replied with attitude. "Can someone refresh Arties memory?"

"Curiosity killed…_it_?"Puck answered slowly hoping that he was right.

"That's right, Puckerman," Santana replied with a mock smile. "The less we know about 413 the better…and the less he knows about us even better."

"Easy for you to say, but we are harboring one of our greatest enemies offspring in our home," Quinn answered feeling the electric currents getting the best of her. It seemed that even with years of practice whenever her emotions were triggered her powers would surge.

Rachel could sense the nervous tension of her closest friend and tenderly placed her hand within Quinn's electric fingers. Quinn exhaled as she felt the calming presence of the healer beside her.

"Whether we like to believe it or not…these Safe Houses are the closest thing to a real home that we've ever had, so we need to protect them," Quinn calmly expressed as she felt her powers ease away.

"What's going on?" Dave asked as he entered the room feeling the tension already in the air, and for a moment he was regretting leaving the cell with 413. Dave didn't understand why, but the presence of the slender porcelain face scientist made him feel …tranquil.

"Artie and Quinn want to analyze 413's blood and see how it reacts under the microscope with the serum," Puck answered from the corner as he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

"It seems whenever I see you you're stuffing your face," Dave murmured as both his hands began rubbing his tired-red eyes.

"What can I say eating keeps me focused?" Puck answered back as he chewed with his mouth completely open.

"Can you at least eat with your mouth closed?" Santana answered as she gave the invisibly powered Natural a disgusted expression.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand, and forget about Puckerman's eating habits?" Quinn stated out loud with an annoyed tone. "If we check his blood markers we can see what exactly the serum is doing to him."

"Do you really think he's going to roll up his sleeves and willing give you a sample of his blood?" Dave replied as he crossed his arms feeling a strange sense of protectiveness wash over him when he was discussing Kurt.

"We have a few samples already," Santana replied sheepishly as she looked away from her friend.

"What?!"

"It wasn't on purpose, but we kept a few of the soiled bandages that you've removed from his gash," Artie added as he hoped that his statement would ease the tension that was building within the room.

Artie knew perfectly well about Dave's power and how little power he had over _them_ when his emotions would surge.

"So…you don't need my approval if you've already made up your minds," Dave stated back firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest as he surveyed the room to see the expressions on his team's faces.

"You know that if you tell us to cancel the plan we will, Dave," Santana replied honestly without any defenses.

"…But just know that we might be in over our heads because of what we are blindly choosing to ignore." Quinn replied as she watched Dave's cold expression shift to show that he was considering the idea.

Dave was about to speak when the overhead intercoms went off with a frantic Beth calling for help. Dave and the rest of the group rushed out to the cell across the hallway that held 413.

Dave entered the room to see Beth standing close to the cell with both her hands on the glass with a frantic look on her face.

"I don't know what happen," Beth cried out as Quinn went over to grab a hold of her daughter who was clearly distraught. "One minute I was reading to him…the next he fell off the cot and looked as though he wasn't breathing."

Dave's fingers pounded on the security code to the cell and ran over to Kurt's almost lifeless body that was facing down on the floor. Dave quickly turned Kurt's body until it was facing up. Dave rested Kurt's head on his lap and placed two of his fingers upon the pale neck of the unconscious form that was lying before him.

"He's alive, but his pulse is very weak," Dave answered as both Santana and Puck watched from the center of the room while Quinn lead a distraught Beth out of the room. "I'm beginning to think this serum is really keeping him alive."

Dave reached for his back pocket where he had placed the small blue syringe.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked with raised eyebrows.

"If it's to keep him alive then I'm giving him the serum," Dave answered distantly as he began raising Kurt's long sleeve, and as he placed the cold metal syringe upon Kurt's arm the unconscious figure slightly opened his piercing blue eyes.

"Kurt?" Dave whispered as he could see the porcelain-faced man slowly stirring back to reality.

"Don't," Kurt whispered as he felt the needle about to enter him.

"You're getting worse," Dave, urged 413 as his hand still held the syringe in place, but hadn't entered into Kurt's bloodstream.

"I-I d-don't want i-it," Kurt stuttered trying to stop the convulsions that were taking over him. "A-and besides…we…m-made…a…deal."

"And what was that?"

"You…p-promised…I…w-wouldn't die," Kurt answered with a small smile. "Because…if…I did…y-you're the first…person…I'm coming…for."

"You really are a difficult guy," Dave answered with a slight chuckle as he placed the syringe away from Kurt's arm.

"I guess…I' am," Kurt whispered as he felt his eyes slowly shutting. "Will you s-stay until it p-passes…p-please?"

"Yeah," Dave answered knowing that there was no way he was leaving even if 413 urged him to go. Dave witnessed as Kurt's piercing blue eyes slowly disappeared behind the exhausted eyelids leaving him resting upon Dave's lap.

"Dave?" Santana replied finally speaking up after the whole ordeal.

"Here," Dave said as he passed the blue vial over to his telepathic friend who was curious as to what was occurring. "Have Artie run the tests."

"What about you?" Puck asked from the doorway.

"I'm staying here," Dave, answered as his gaze fell back on the sleeping figure on his lap.

Santana knew she shouldn't be poking into her friend thoughts, but she had to know what was behind those hazel eyes at the moment.

Santana silenced her thoughts as she could feel herself wandering through the crowded thoughts that were running through Dave's mind until she found one thought in particular that was of some…concern.

"_I'm not going anywhere_…_Promise_"

Santana pulled herself slowly from Dave's thoughts, as she made her way to drop off the serum hoping her friend wasn't getting too attached to 413.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

**Holding Cell**

Dave hadn't moved from his current position on the floor since Kurt fell right to sleep on his lap, for it was the first time in 10 hours that the young scientist was finally getting some decent rest. Dave didn't know how long he had been there, but it didn't matter as he spent time watching Kurt sleeping…making sure that the rhythm of his heartbeat was steady while becoming mesmerized by the sound's 413 would make in his sleep.

The Natural didn't know what it was about the other male that intrigued him, for the short period of time of knowing him all they did was bicker. Dave felt his eyes slowly closing from exhaustion when he felt Kurt gradually stirring beneath him. Dave lowered his gaze as he looked at Kurt's calm face that still was slightly perspired finally wake up.

"Hey," Dave whispered.

"Hi," Kurt answered in a low lethargic tone. "How long was I out?"

"About four hours I guess," Dave answered. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck…_twice_," Kurt answered with a small smirk forming on his face. "I must be crushing your legs."

Kurt slowly began to move when he felt a pair of strong hands hold him back down in place.

"It's alright…rest."

Kurt was about to object to the Naturals comment, but he couldn't deny that being under the watchful hazels eyes above him made him feel at peace. There was this undeniable feeling of both lost and hope within those hazel eyes belonging to the Natural.

"So…why do you all believe I'm an _angel_?"

"Who said anything about that?" Dave asked as he looked at Kurt's face that was slowly getting color back.

"A little blonde bird with a beautiful heart," Kurt answered as he tiredly blinked his heavy eyes.

"That bird is going to be hearing it from her mother, for being too damn vocal," Dave stated with a small laugh.

"It's actually pleasant…to have someone in this world that believes I'm not a completely horrible human being," Kurt stated not knowing why he was openly discussing such an exposed matter with the Natural that was watching over him. "D-don't pay attention to my rambling."

"I don't mind the rambling…it's better than watching you sleep," Dave answered not realizing how that statement came out. "Not that I was staring."

Kurt nodded as he tried not to smile at the embarrassed expression the Natural was trying to dissolve.

"I think that the worst is almost over," Dave replied hoping to give the fragile creature on his lap some sense of comfort about their current perdicament.

"Funny…then why do I feel this is just the beginning," Kurt whispered, as he knew deep down that this whole situation with the Naturals could only end one way badly.

Just as Dave was about to ask about the young scientist comment the overhead speakers began to sound off.

"_Dave…a word_," the voice through the speakers called out.

"I'll be right back…will you still be here when I get back?" Dave asked with a hint of humor to his tone in order to loosen the tense mood.

"Maybe," Kurt answered with seriousness to his voice, but then he gazed into those haunted hazel eyes and couldn't bring himself to be cruel. "…so I suggest hurrying back."

* * *

**Watch Room**

"What's up?" Dave asked as he just left Kurt resting comfortably back in his cot in the cell down the hallway.

"How is he?" Beth worriedly asked from the corner of the room.

"He's slowly coming back," Dave answered. "I think the worst part of the withdrawals are almost over."

"We were able to isolate the problem while running a few standard tests on 413's blood markers," Artie began to explain knowing that there was no way to explain his findings with ease. "I checked the blood markers reaction to the serum."

"Meaning?" Dave asked really not following Arties technical rant.

"We…I found an anomaly that…well I'm not sure we're prepared for it," Artie stated.

"Can you all stop being so cryptic and get to the point?" Dave stated already getting annoyed by the way his friends were behaving, for most of them were adverting eye contact.

"The serum works as a masking agent," Artie answered as he looked down at his hands as if they held a more realistic answer than the one they all uncovered just moments ago. "I believe that the serum over a long period of time has lasting effects, so he may never exhibit symptoms."

"Is he sick?" Dave asked as he felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Fuck it… I'll tell him," Puck stated from the side of the room where he turned on the cameras to the cell where Kurt was still fast asleep. "_Dude has the Natural gene._"

* * *

**TBC**…

_Hey There! Well this took a lot of time, energy and Mtn. Dew to complete. I was even having issues because the market by my house was out of my sweet Dew! I was worried that I cleaned them out…but then I started to think that this was sabotage! Someone was trying to keep me un-caffeinated to hinder my writing process, but I've very resourceful so don't worry;-P _

_Tons of hugs to all that are following, reading and reviewing!_

_Wicked Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 8/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_We were able to isolate the problem while running a few standard tests on 413's blood markers," Artie began to explain knowing that there was no way to explain his findings with ease. "I checked the blood markers reaction to the serum."_

"_Meaning?" Dave asked really not following Arties technical rant._

"_We…I found an anomaly that…well I'm not sure we're prepared for it," Artie stated._

"_Can you all stop being so cryptic and get to the point?" Dave stated already getting annoyed by the way his friends were behaving, for most of them were adverting eye contact._

"_The serum works as a masking agent," Artie answered as he looked down at his hands as if they held a more realistic answer than the one they all uncovered just moments ago. "I believe that the serum over a long period of time has lasting effects, so he may never exhibit symptoms."_

"_Is he sick?" Dave asked as he felt his heart jump to his throat._

"_Fuck it… I'll tell him," Puck stated from the side of the room where he turned on the cameras to the cell where Kurt was still fast asleep. "Dude has the Natural gene."_

**Continued…**

**Three Days Later**

**Cargo Station**

"So…are you still avoiding our guest in the holding cell down the hall?" Santana replied with a smirk as she entered the cargo holding station located at the very base of the safe house.

The cargo station was a place where Artie kept most of his equipment and things that needed to be replaced. The cargo station was always empty, so Santana was curious as to why her friend was spending most of his spare time in the desolate basement.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked as he continued to repair the generator that he knew would come in handing later on.

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been keeping your distance from 413 for the past three days," Santana answered, as she over looked the device Dave was struggling to fix. "If memory serves that was the same day we found out about his _unique_ genetic makeup."

"I've been dealing with Hudson," Dave stated with a hint of defensiveness. "I've also been trying to figure out an alternative way to head towards Zona…I've been pretty damn busy."

"So finding out that this guy is actually a Natural doesn't bother you in the least?"

"Why would it, San?" Dave asked as he wiped his sweaty forehead as he refused to look at his friends now questioning gaze.

"I don't know…maybe because you're beginning to see him as something more than a government scientist," Santana replied with a light shrug.

"Just because he has a dormant Natural gene doesn't make him one of us overnight," Dave stated out loud as he harshly dropped the wrench into his toolbox.

"Inactive gene or not this changes everything, Dave," Santana answered back. "This gives us an insight as to what Global Tech has been working on…they are trying to eradicate our abilities."

"Did you tell him about the serum…and what it's doing to him?" Dave asked curiously still adverting any eye contact with his friend.

"How would I even start a conversation like that?"

"Right," Dave replied back.

"Why don't you have Artie fix this?" Santana asked as she looked at the pieces of the generator thrown about the place.

"It's called a healthy distraction, Santana," Dave shot back. "I need control over at least one thing in my life."

"I see," the Latina replied with a grin. "I know you like him."

"What did I say about poking around in my head?"

"It might be shocking for you to hear this, but you're quite obvious with your feelings when it comes to…_Kurt_," Santana answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "You don't need to be a mind reader to see the pull he has on you."

"No…he-"

"You don't need to say anything," Santana stated with a raised hand as she cut off Dave's words mid-air. "We've known each other for a long time…and I know when you're bullshitting me."

"I'll remember that next time we play poker," Dave answered with a small smile spreading across his face.

"What else is on your mind?"

"We're…stuck," Dave replied with a stern tone.

"Are we talking about Zona?"

"Hudson's last report indicates that it's a war zone out there," Dave whispered. "Naturals are being executed on sight. Bag Men are sparing no expense in finding _him_…it's only a matter of time before they come knocking on our door."

"How long before the perimeter force field gives out?"

"Artie and Quinn were able to buy us at least four more days," Dave stated while picking up a rag to wipe his hands. "Hopefully by then well figure something out. How is he?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Santana replied with a side ways smirk Dave knew to well, for it was his friend's way of telling him to grow a pair. "Tina's been taking care of him while you've been moping around."

"I don't mope."

"Fine," Santana answered back as she turned on her heels.

Dave watched as his friend strut out of the cargo room leaving him alone with his worried thoughts.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Holding Cell**

"What's going on in that frazzled mind of yours, Kurt?" Tina asked as she began cutting the bandage strips.

"Nothing…" Kurt replied distantly.

"You were thinking about, David…weren't you?" Tina stated with a sly smile.

"Are you the _mind reader_ of the group?" Kurt answered back as the young girl continued to clean his now healing wound. "Your power still remains a mystery to me, Tina,"

"I'm not a mind reader, that's Santana's department."

"Can you manipulate objects or shape-shift?"

"No, nothing like that," Tina replied truly enjoying the time she spent with the young scientist. "…Although that would come in handy when trying to escape from Bag Men."

"I don't mean to pry," Kurt replied in an honest tone. "It's just this is the first I been among so many Naturals."

"You don't need to apologize. It's only natural for you to be curious about us," Tina stated as she placed as clean cotton with ointment over Kurt's healing gash. "Our abilities, whether compulsive or destructive, are like fingerprints unique in their own way."

"How so?"

"Well…no two Natural abilities are the same," Tina explained. "It's possible for there to be Naturals with similar powers, but each of us has our own individual weaknesses."

"I see," Kurt stated as he took in all the information the young Asian Natural was delivering to him. "I know that Dave has a telekinetic ability…"

"Is that what he told you?" Tina asked with curiosity.

"Well…No, I just saw it for myself the first time he and I met."

"Dave's abilities are something that can't be placed into a neat box with a label on it," Tina answered as she placed a new bandage on the young scientist she had been watching over.

"I don't understand."

"Dave's what we call a…_thief_," Tina stated bluntly. "I remember they had to move him into a remote subdivision in Sector 12 because of his highly volatile ability."

"A _thief_?" Kurt asked curiously at the young girl.

"A thief is someone with the ability to steal abilities from other Naturals…potentially stripping them of their powers," Tina explained. "Dave can have up to six abilities at a time...I'm not sure how many he currently has now. That's why he was so valuable to Sector 12, for he was the first of his kind."

Kurt felt as if his he had lost his ability to speak, for he had never heard of such a complex ability. The weight of having such a power was probably immense which might be the reason that many Naturals kept to themselves away from society.

"Dave mentioned that there were different categories of abilities…which one does yours fall under?" Kurt asked as he tried to steer the conversation away from the male Natural that would sneak into his mind these past couple of days.

Kurt could immediately see the shift in Tina's body language at the simple question that was still unanswered.

"I was born into a family of non-Naturals," Tina began to explain with a bit of hesitance in her tone. "When I was thirteen I noticed I developed a disorder that enabled me to absorb any living creature's essence…thus leaving them in a coma state. When they would wake up from the dreaming state…the subject would have no memory of anything."

"No memory of what happen to them?" Kurt asked.

"No memory of _anything_…I wiped every single precious memory or decision from their existence," Tina answered. "In other cases the subject wouldn't wake up at all."

Kurt stated quiet as Tina continued to discuss her tale.

"I was a resident of Sector 12 by the time I was seventeen years old," Tina answered.

"Is that where you met David?"

"I knew of David while I was in quarantine, but it wasn't until our escape that I came to see Dave for what he really was."

"…And what was that?"

"Let's just say that he…saved my life," Tina answered with a sad smile.

* * *

**Flash Back**

**10 years ago…**

**Safe House #5**

"_Tina…Are you okay?" Mike replied as he looked over at one of the other Naturals that escaped Sector 12 who seemed to be having another night terror._

"_Don't touch me!" the young girl cried out as she moved away towards the corner of the Safe House before the other Natural could reach for her, for Tina knew very well the price people paid by simply touching her._

_It had just been a few days since the Natural's escaped from the highly guarded facility, and only six of them were able to make it out alive. Many of the Naturals were strangers to each other, but they all had one common goal…freedom._

_Tina was still a bit shaken from the escape, for she was never truly able to control her unstable ability in the outside world. Tina Cohen Chang had seen the death of many individuals that had tried coming closer to her, and she had also seen her fair share of individuals wiped clean of their memories…so the best course of action was to keep her distance._

"_Hey," a voice in front of her replied. _

_Tina looked up at the larger Natural in front of her while taking a deep breath from the unsettling nightmare she had just awoken from._

"_Mike told me you had another nightmare," Dave answered as he lowered himself on the floor in front of the shaken girl. "That's the fifth one this week."_

"_I'm…sorry," Tina whispered still regaining her breath. _

"_Don't apologize, Tina," Dave answered in a reassuring tone. "We've been through a lot these past few days."_

"_Who am I kidding, Dave… like I can live a normal life outside of Sector 12?" Tina whispered in a broken tone. "I can't hide this…curse."_

"_Tina, your power is kind of like mine," Dave replied calmly as he watched Tina frantically covering her hands. "Our touch can take things away from people."_

"_My power takes away a person's life and memories not their ability… there's a difference."_

"_To many Natural's their power is their life," Dave stated. _

"_I'm beginning to rethink my choice in leaving Sector 12," Tina replied. "At least I wasn't a danger to anyone there."_

"_What if you could live a semi-normal life? Dave replied distantly._

"_Wishing and achieving are two completely different things, Dave."_

"_If you had to choose between a different ability and your own…which one would you choose?" Dave asked curiously._

_Tina stayed quiet as she took in her friend's question. It was something she hadn't thought about because what would me the point…she was destined to have this destructive ability that kept her from being with others, and having a life of her own._

"_Do you know what I miss from my old life…before I developed my ability?"_

_Dave shook his head as he watched the nervous girl in front of him playing with a loose yarn thread that was sticking out of her sweater._

"_A simple touch," Tina whispered with a soft sad smile. "I miss the way my mother use to brush my hair before I went to sleep…I miss the way my dog's shaggy hair use to feel under my fingers. I miss the simple joy of feeling someone holding me…I would trade my ability in a heart beat."_

"_Do you trust me, Tina?"_

_Tina nodded as she saw Dave lifting his hands to place them on either side of Tina's head. Tina quickly re-treated further back not wanting to harm her friend with her unstable ability._

"_It's okay," Dave whispered as he lightly placed his fingers on Tina's head slowly feeling a shift of energy pass through his fingertips. All Tina could see was the blinding light that was washing over her…and the feeling of warmth taking over her. _

**End Flash**

* * *

"How did he save you?" Kurt asked.

"He gave me a chance at a new life…he gave me something worth fighting for," Tina answered with a smile. "David gave me a non-destruction power."

Before Kurt can utter another word there was a light knock at the entrance door. Both, Kurt and Tina looked to see Dave standing hesitantly by the door with a grease rag in his hands.

"I think that bandage will hold until later," Tina answered as she could tell that Dave needed a moment with the guest. Tina gradually let herself out of the holding cell until she reached the door where Dave was standing quietly. "Be nice," Tina whispered to her oldest friend before exiting.

Kurt refused to look in Dave's general direction. He didn't know why he cared that Dave hadn't been by to see him in three days, but the mere thought made him angry.

"They told me that you're healing fast," Dave stated as soon as Tina was out of the room. Kurt remained silent as Dave came closer to the holding cell. "Beth told me that you're withdrawals are pretty much gone."

_Silence…_

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" Dave asked as he took a deep breath as Kurt looked over with a hint of annoyance.

"Are you going to continue ignoring me?" Kurt asked with a lifted brow.

"I've been busy," Dave, stated back lamely knowing Kurt might see through his bullshit.

"Then don't let me keep you from your work," Kurt replied as he stood up and went to his cot. "I'm sure you have another non-natural to hold against their will."

"I'm glad to see you're old self is coming back," Dave shot back.

"I would show you the door, but I seem to be a bit _confined_ at the moment," Kurt replied back as he looked down at his hands refusing to look in Dave's general direction.

Moments passed while Kurt continued to look away from Dave in hopes that his body language would dictate his current displeased state.

"Fine," Dave stated as he was turning to leave when he stopped dead in his tracks before exiting out of the room. Dave turned abruptly around steadily marching his way up towards the glass cell, and firmly stood by the entrance door looking at Kurt. "You really are a pain in the ass…you know that, right?"

Kurt couldn't help but let a small smile escape from his lips as he turned to face Dave who was closer to his cell.

"Like you're a walk in the park," Kurt stated as he turned his gaze to Dave.

"I'm sorry I've been blowing you off," Dave whispered.

"You're what?" Kurt replied in a playful tone.

"I'm not repeating it," Dave stated with a faux stern look.

"What a pity?" Kurt answered back. "I was being to think you really did care about me."

"How's it healing?" Dave asked with genuine concern as he looked at Kurt's covered shoulder.

"It's getting there," Kurt answered as he stood up from the cot making his way towards the entrance. "I don't think I'll be climbing up the walls to escape any time soon."

Kurt stood in front of Dave with only a small thin glass between them.

"Is Tina taking care of you?" Dave asked as he cleared his throat not realizing that he was so close to the young scientist.

"Tina's nice, but she's not…" Kurt began but quickly held himself from speaking the last word, for he wanted to say that although Tina was very helpful she still wasn't Dave. Dave had a way of making him feel safe even without using words.

"She's not what?" Dave asked immediately picking up on Kurt's hesitance.

"Nothing," Kurt stated as he looked away from the strong Naturals gaze. "So…Do you have a healing ability that I'm unaware of?"

"No," Dave stated in a low tone. "Rachel's the resident healer, and there's so much her body can take…she's still recovering from healing you."

"What other abilities do you have up your sleeve, David?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head with a sideways grin.

"I'm guessing Tina told you about my rather unusual…_ability_."

"She didn't go into details," Kurt answered he looked from the floor to Dave's hazel eyes. "I much prefer you telling me."

"What did she tell you exactly?" Dave feeling a bit hesitant about talking with Kurt about his ability, for it wasn't something that came easy to him. Naturals were trained to hide their abilities and to guard them away from non-Naturals.

"Only that you saved her life," Kurt whispered. "I didn't know you could transfer different abilities to other Naturals."

"I can't…I had stolen the ability of _transfer_ from someone in Sector 12 before I escaped," Dave stated bluntly as he placed his large hand on the glass. "Once I switched Tina's power…it was gone."

"What ability did you give her?"

"The first ability I ever collected," Dave whispered as he seemed uncomfortable with the topic, but in a way he liked talking with the young scientist. "I gave her the gift of _premonitions_."

"Whom did you steal that gift from?" Kurt replied in a joking tone.

"It belonged to…my mother," Dave whispered as he looked back into Kurt's intense gaze.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Okay…I'm pretty sure that most of you are wondering WTF just happened, but I just want you to know that there's more on the way. I'm sorry for the delay, but this chapter just took over and I had no idea where to end it. The next chapter will pick up immediately after Dave just dropped the bomb; I didn't want to leave you hanging. Hope you'll let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I'm off to figure out the ending for the next Chapter of Put Me Back Together! Love you all… _

_Tons of Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 9/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_What other abilities do you have up your sleeve, David?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head with a sideways grin._

"_I'm guessing Tina told you about my rather unusual…ability."_

"_She didn't go into details," Kurt answered he looked from the floor to Dave's hazel eyes. "I much prefer you telling me."_

"_What did she tell you exactly?" Dave feeling a bit hesitant about talking with Kurt about his ability, for it wasn't something that came easy to him. Naturals were trained to hide their abilities and to guard them away from non-Naturals._

"_Only that you saved her life," Kurt whispered. "I didn't know you could transfer different abilities to other Naturals."_

"_I can't…I had stolen the ability of transfer from someone in Sector 12 before I escaped," Dave stated bluntly as he placed his large hand on the glass. "Once I switched Tina's power…it was gone." _

"_What ability did you give her?"_

"_The first ability I ever collected," Dave whispered as he seemed uncomfortable with the topic, but in a way he liked talking with the young scientist. "I gave her the gift of premonitions."_

"_Whom did you steal that gift from?" Kurt replied in a joking tone._

"_It belonged to…my mother," Dave whispered as he looked back into Kurt's intense gaze._

* * *

**Continued…**

"I don't understand?" Kurt asked with a hint of confusion in his tone as he looked through the clear glass towards the broken pair of hazel eyes in front of him.

"Tina's gift first belonged to my mother," Dave whispered not knowing why he was discussing such a private story with the "guest". "I didn't know I stole my mother's ability at the time."

"When did this occur?" Kurt asked. "When you collected your mothers power…I mean."

"I collected it the last time I saw her."

**Flashback**

"_Red Angel?" the young boy asked in disbelief. "Mom, angels don't exist."_

_V smiled as she looked at the innocence that was alive in her little boy's eyes. _

"_Have I ever been wrong before, David?"_

"_No," David replied knowing that his mother had the gift of foresight._

"_Alright, when you meet this Red Angel you will need to protect it," V stated with urgency. "This Red Angel will be the source of our salvation...peace for our kind."_

"_Mom...you're scaring me," Dave whispered as he looked at his mother while hearing footsteps coming closer to their door._

"_I see your future as if it were clear as day, David," V stated as she placed her hand on her son's heart. "You are a warrior."_

"_I'm not," Dave whispered knowing that the strength he had was because of his mother._

"_You are strong...find those that are just like us, and the rest will fall into place," V said as tears streamed down her face while leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her son's forehead. "Now...I need you to hide just like we practiced."_

_Dave knew never to argue with his mother, for V was always two steps ahead of any Bag Man. Dave looked over at his guardian with concern as he placed his hand over his mother's trembling fingers._

"_Mom."_

"_It's time," V whispered with tears streaming down her face to which her son simply nodded as he began to make his way down the hall._

"_David...I love you," V whispered as she watched her son opening the secret space under the floorboard._

"_I love you too," Dave whispered as he slowly closed the floorboard door...and then she was gone._

**End Flash**

"It was after she was taken that I started to have these…visions," Dave stated trying to make sense of the flashes he use to have as a teen.

"What kind of flashes?" Kurt asked genuinely interested in the other mans past as he leaned closer into the glass.

"Places…people…nothing of importance, but they started becoming more frequent almost to the extent that I thought I was going insane," Dave explained. "It wasn't until I was captured, and placed in Sector 12 that it was discovered that my ability wasn't just the gift of foresight."

"I'm guessing you were evaluated during your intake process at the Facility," Kurt replied feeling a sense of guilt as he spoke with the larger Natural.

"Yeah," Dave whispered. "Growing up I thought I was a Seer like my mother…I felt that our common ability keep her closer to me even though she was gone, but while I was in Sector 12 I began to understand the nature of my ability."

"Tina tells me that you can only hold up to six abilities at a time."

"Do you want to know a secret?" Dave asked with a smirk as he looked at Kurt's eager features looking back at him through the clear glass.

"It depends," Kurt answered back with a side smile.

"It depends on what?"

"If you think I'm trustworthy enough to hold such a significant secret," Kurt whispered as he looked at Dave's stare waiting for the other man's answer.

"What if I told you that…I _did_ trust you," Dave answered back.

"Then I would say that your secret is safe with me."

"I have no limit with my ability," Dave stated back without hesitation.

"Meaning?" Kurt asked curiously as he raised his eyebrow.

"I can have more than six abilities at a time," Dave stated with a shrug knowing that not even his best friend, Santana Lopez, knew this about him. "I just choose not to collect more than I need."

"Why is that?" Kurt asked wondering why someone with an amazing ability would try to limit his very potential.

"I just think that there's a limit of power an individual can truly handle…don't you think?" Dave answered truthfully. "Power has the ability to consume the best in men, and revert them into nothing but ash. I don't want to lose myself, or lose who I am because of the abilities that I'm bound to."

"You see yourself, and your powers as two separate entities?"

"I like to believe that my power doesn't define me," Dave answered. "What do you see when you look at me, Kurt?"

"That's a very loaded question, David," Kurt answered as he stepped back from the glass knowing that his blushing complexion would give him away easily.

"I want to know…what do you see when you see me?" Dave asked knowing he was stepping out of the imaginary line he drew in order to keep himself and his feelings at bay when he was around the young scientist. "Do you see a freak?"

"No…of course I don't see a freak," Kurt replied as he moved over to his bed on the side of the room. Kurt lowered himself until he was sitting on the edge of the bed while still facing Dave on the other side of the glass wall. "I should see someone that I've been conditioned to fear and hate, but I don't…I see a man. I see a good man."

Dave stood quietly looking at the slender scientist who was now adverting eye contact with him. Dave had to admit he was a bit taken by the simple words that Kurt had just delivered. It took every bit of self-control he had in him to not open the cell wall in order to have Kurt look at him again.

"So…tell me something about yourself," Dave replied not wanting to have that awkward silence plaguing them because of their previous words.

"There's really nothing much to discuss," Kurt answered back with a slight shrug as he continued to look down at the floor.

"Well, that's not really fair," Dave, answered with a chuckle.

"Why?" Kurt asked finally looking up at the larger Natural.

"You basically know a lot about me and my ability…but I don't seem to know that much about you," Dave answered back.

"Maybe…it's better that way."

"Maybe," Dave repeated in a low tone as he placed both his hands inside his front pockets. "Can I ask you a question?"

"That depends," Kurt replied with a smirk as he noticed Dave rolling his eyes, for he enjoyed getting under the Natural's skin. "Go ahead."

"What would you do if you knew a secret that could alter a persons life…_forever_," Dave began explaining knowing that he shouldn't mention Kurt's Natural gene, but he felt compelled to at least test the water. "Would you tell the person that their life might have been a lie?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered truthfully as he looked liked he was weighing the option in his head. "I guess if I truly cared about the person…I wouldn't want them to be in the dark."

Dave was about to reply to Kurt's answer when Puck's frantic voice came blasting through the loud speakers.

"**DAVE…WE HAVE A SITUATION."**

Dave walked over to the small receiver system by the wall knowing fully well that Puckerman has been known to blow things out of proportion.

"What is it?" Dave asked calmly through the receiver.

"_We need you in the infirmary_…_ASAP_," Puck's voice answered back quickly as Dave could hear people moving around frantically in the background. "_It's Beth_."

"I'll be right there," Dave answered back as he was making his way out, but stop just before leaving to look at Kurt who seemed worried about the news he just heard. "I'll be back…I promise."

* * *

**Medical Lab**

"Take a deep breath, sweetie," Quinn whispered to her daughter who was having trouble breathing. "Deep breaths."

"It…h-hurts," Beth whispered as she rested her head upon her mother's lap. Quinn lightly moved away little strains of hair that had fallen over her daughters tear stained face.

It seemed that these attacks were becoming more frequent each time Beth's body tried to accelerate its abnormal growth. Quinn didn't know how much Beth could handle these attacks that were becoming more severe each time.

"How is she?" Dave asked as he entered the room to see both, Puck and Tina, trying to find some sort of remedy to keep Beth's breathing stabilized.

"They are getting worse…her attacks I mean," Beth whispered as she noticed Beth finally closing her exhausted eyes. "We can't say here forever, Dave."

"I know," Dave, answered as he looked over at Beth's fragile body fighting to catch her breath as she rested. "Her mutation is accelerating faster than we anticipated."

"We'll figure something out," Rachel whispered as she placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm sorry that my ability can't help."

"It's okay," Quinn whispered as she looked into Rachel's worried brown eyes. "My little girl is a fighter."

"Just like her momma," Puck answered as he made his way next to Dave. "I think you need to see this."

Puck motioned for Dave to make his way towards the monitors that over looked the whole facility when Dave's eyes landed on Kurt's cell.

Dave watched as Kurt attempted to smash the cell walls with a single chair.

"What is he doing?" Dave asked in a disturbed tone, for he was worried that Kurt was just trying to escape all along.

"I don't know, but I think you should be the one to deal with the mad scientist before he escapes," Puck motioned to which Dave nodded.

* * *

**Holding Cell**

"What the Hell?" Dave shouted as he entered the room where Kurt continued to try smashing the wall.

"Let me out," Kurt stated in an out of breath tone.

"So…all this time-" Dave began, but was quickly cut off by Kurt.

"I can help," Kurt replied back knowing that Dave was about to jump to conclusions about his destruction actions. "I can help…Beth."

"Kurt."

"Look…I know your friends don't trust me, but I know that you do," Kurt stated with a small smile. "I would never violate your trust because I know how hard it was for you to tell your secret. I can't promise Beth a cure, but maybe a temporary solution."

Dave looked over at Kurt hesitantly as he made his way to the cell door where he began punching in his security code into the number pad. The cell doors opened as Kurt walked towards the door, but stopping just as he stood in front of Dave who waiting for him at the entrance.

"Trust me?" Kurt asked.

"I do…that's part of the problem," Dave answered honestly as he motioned for Kurt to follow him to the infirmary section in the safe house where there was work to be done.

**TBC...**

* * *

_Hi Everyone!_

_I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this chapter, but I hope you all approve! I wanted to let you all know that I'm in the process of working on the next chapter, and it's going to be very…interesting. You all must know that because it me writing this fic that we will be having some twist, and turns ahead (wicked smiles). I hope to update this fic more often because I truly love these characters. I hope you'll let me know your thoughts so far. _

_Thank you to all that are following, reading and reviewing this insane story._

_Wicked Hugs_

_Whiskey_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 10/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_I can help," Kurt replied back knowing that Dave was about to jump to conclusions about his destruction actions. "I can help…Beth."_

"_Kurt."_

"_Look…I know your friends don't trust me, but I know that you do," Kurt stated with a small smile. "I would never violate your trust because I know how hard it was for you to tell your secret. I can't promise Beth a cure, but maybe a temporary solution."_

_Dave looked over at Kurt hesitantly as he made his way to the cell door where he began punching in his security code into the number pad. The cell doors opened as Kurt walked towards the door, but stopping just as he stood in front of Dave who waiting for him at the entrance._

"_Trust me?" Kurt asked._

"_I do…that's part of the problem," Dave answered honestly as he motioned for Kurt to follow him to the infirmary section in the safe house where there was work to be done._

* * *

**Continued…**

**Medical Lab**

"Her breathing is slowing down," Rachel whispered as he looked over at Quinn with hope filling her brown eyes. "The attack is slowing winding down."

"Do you know lately I've been living in fear…not for myself, but for Beth," Quinn whispered to her oldest friend. "I use to not care about anything but myself, and then this little bundle came to me at the most troubling of times."

"The best packages always come when you least expect it," Rachel answered with a distant smile as she took in the blonde beauty standing next to her. "She looks so much like Sam."

"It's hard looking at her sometimes when I see the eyes of the one I can't be with looking right back at me," Quinn whispered in a lost tone. "It's been five years since Sam was captured…I can't lose Beth too."

It was then that the room went at strange dead silence, and Quinn turned her gaze to see Dave entering the room with Hummel close behind without any restraints.

"What's he doing here?" Artie replied as he noticed Dave walking in with Kurt behind him.

"He's here to help," Dave answered firmly as he looked to his team who were wary of the current predicament.

"Like Hell he is," Quinn shot back. "If you think I'm letting him anywhere near my daughter you are sorely mistaken."

"I would never do anything to harm your daughter," Kurt finally spoke up, as he was fully aware that Beth's mother could potentially kill him with a simple zap from her fingertips. "Contrary to what you might believe, but I've grown rather fond of Beth."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Rachel asked as she crossed her arms.

"Because I trust him," Dave answered out loud.

"No offence, Dave…but this is my daughter we are talking about," Quinn replied back firmly. "I want Santana to read him."

"No," Dave answered back with a stern look written all over his voice.

"It's okay," Kurt answered back, to which Dave gave him a curious look. "I have nothing to hide."

"Noah," Quinn replied with an unreadable smirk on her face. "Tell Santana she has a job to do."

* * *

**Moments Later…**

"Just relax," Santana answered as she was sitting across from the nervous scientist.

"How does this work?"

"I'm just going to place my fingertips on your head then _push_ my way through your thoughts and your memories," Santana stated as she looked at the young porcelain faced scientist. "If I sense any plans of deception…back to your cage you go."

"Does it hurt? When you _push_ people I mean," Kurt asked calmly.

"Not if I don't want it to," Santana answered with a devious grin.

"San," Dave stated from across the room where the rest of the Naturals were located.

"Fine," Santana said as she placed her fingertip in either side of Kurt's head. "Close your eyes."

It was just before Kurt closed his eyes that he took one last look to the larger Natural that was stand across the room looking right back at him. Dave's eyes were of concern, but Kurt knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"I'm ready," Kurt answered as he closed his eyes.

"Let us begin," Santana whispered as he slender fingers were lightly placed over Kurt's pale skin.

Santana began to enter Kurt's mind cautiously making sure to remember anything that stood out to her…it was then that Santana was able to see a jumbled memory lurking behind Kurt's subconscious.

Santana waited until things became clearer when she saw what looked like a younger looking Kurt sitting in a lab with an older woman…a hidden memory.

"Mom…what are Naturals?" the young Kurt whispered to the woman in the lab coat.

"Where did you hear that term?"

"I heard daddy talking about them the other day," young Kurt whispered knowing that he was eavesdropping into a private conversation that his father was having with a certain General.

"They are humans with extraordinary abilities," the woman answered as she placed her clipboard down on the surgical table. "They are just like us only slightly different."

"The man in daddy's office says that they are dangerous."

"Come with me, Kurt," the woman replied as she reached for her son's hand.

Santana could feel the memories shifting as she tried to keep up with this particular vision, for she knew that this moment was somewhat important. Santana noticed she was then now standing in the middle of _Sector 10_ back at the old facility.

_Sector 10_ was a holding facility for minors that were about to be processed and evaluated into the Facility. After each intake the young Naturals would be sent to an appropriate Sector that was able to hold them until the Bag Men found use for their abilities.

Santana turned her gaze to see a young Kurt standing in front of a holding cell looking inside the dark abyss with his mother by his side.

"Does that look like the face of evil?" the woman asked the young boy. The boy looked closer into the cell until he could see the person on the other side.

"No…he's beautiful," Kurt whispered as he looked at his mother.

Santana watched as the young boy and his mother disappear, but the Latina refused to go until she made her way to the holding cell. Santana stepped closer soon stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the young boy that was currently resting in the dark cell. Santana looked up at the holding cell number to see ID code written in the side...#1410084.

The boy resting inside the cell was, without a doubt, Dave Karofsky.

Santana pushed herself out until her eyes finally opened to see Kurt looking at her with curiosity, and her fellow Naturals anxiously waiting for her response.

"You okay?" Kurt inquired with a hint of concern.

"San?" Dave whispered.

"I need to get some air," Santana answered as she rose up from her chair where she was seated across from Hummel, and quickly rushed out of the room not caring to see the uneasy looks written on her friends' faces.

Santana entered the security codes to the front entrance of the facility, for couldn't wait to take one breath of fresh air. It seemed that the walls were closing in on her, and her only form of release was to bask in the sun.

Santana stood in the middle of the landing that was in front of the safe house, but still a far distance from the force field. The Latina stood there taking deep breaths, as she couldn't believe the images that were locked away in Hummel's mind.

"You alright?" Dave asked from a distance as he was making his way towards his friend. "You look almost pale…what did you see?"

"You don't want to know," Santana stated back as she closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun fall around her.

"Actually…I do," Dave answered back as he stood next to his friend with a inquiring stare. "What did you see when you pushed through his mind?"

"I came across a locked memory," Santana began explaining, but still remained very vague.

"Locked?"

"I've been doing this since I was thirteen, Dave," Santana replied. "I can tell the difference between a fake memory…a genuine thought…and a locked memory."

"Are you saying that the images you saw…Kurt doesn't even remember them?"

"I doubt he remembers it…he was so young," Santana replied as she looked over at her friend. "Do you trust him?"

"My opinion is not a factor here," Dave answered. "Quinn…is more concerned with your conclusion."

"I…I didn't see anything that would lead me to believe that he would betray us," Santana said as she turned her gaze towards the safe house. "That still doesn't mean that it won't become an issue in the future…he is, after all, Hummel's son."

"I know," Dave answered in a low tone as he looked back towards the safe haven.

"Do you?" the Latina stated firmly. "Don't let your emotions cloud your mind, David."

"I said, I know," Dave replied sternly as he turned to head back to the safe house leaving his friend outside with her troubled thoughts.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Medical Sector**

"K-Kurt?" Beth whispered from the side of the room where she was currently resting.

Kurt hadn't moved an inch since Dave and Santana left the room, for fear that the Naturals in the room would have his head.

"Hey," Kurt answered as he looked over at Quinn for permission to approach her sickly daughter to which the electrically powered Natural lightly nodded.

Kurt slowly made his way towards the young girl who was slightly paler than usual.

"You're out of the glass box," Beth whispered in a scratchy voice, but with an undeniable smile.

"Yeah…I guess I' am," Kurt answered with a smile as he placed himself down on the seat next to the young girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Like…my body is trying to grow faster than it should," Beth answered. "Do I look older?"

"No, you still look the way you did when we first met…beautiful," Kurt replied as he placed his hand over the young girls shaking fingers.

"Are you leaving?"

"No…I'm going to try and help you," Kurt tried explaining. "I can't promise a miracle, but I'm going to at least try…for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Beth whispered with her tired eyes trying to focus on the porcelain-faced scientist in front of her. "I thought you wanted to go back home."

"I do," Kurt answered honestly. "I don't have many friend's where I'm from, but in the short time I've been here you've tried to make me feel quite welcomed…even under these unconventional circumstances."

Beth smirked as she continued to listen to the young scientist in front of her being candid with his words.

"I'm not leaving until I know that you're safe," Kurt answered with conviction in his voice. "…I mean that's what friends do, right?"

"Right," Beth answered as she tried to fight to keep her eyes open.

"Get some rest," Kurt whispered.

"Dr. Hummel," a voice behind Kurt stated.

Kurt turned around to see the Natural who was confined to the wheelchair addressing him with Tina behind him.

"Yes," Kurt answered hesitantly.

"We are going to move you to a section in the facility where you can work," Artie answered with little emotion to which Kurt could only mean that the other Natural's were still wary of him being out of the glass cell. Kurt nodded as he followed the two Natural's to what looked like an old infirmary with limited medical supplies left.

"Is there anything that you need to assist your work?" Artie asked curiously.

"Can I have a copy of Beth's medical records?" Kurt asked as he noticed Artie continuing to give him a stern look. "How else am I suppose to treat her if I don't know her genetic make-up or blood markers?"

"I'll bring you what we have," Artie answered as he slowly wheeled himself out of the room leaving Kurt alone with Tina.

"Sorry about Artie," Tina stated with an apologetic smile. "He's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

"I'm sure," Kurt answered with a sad smile.

"We are all just a little on edge because of Beth's condition, and your…"

"My presence," Kurt smiled as he finished the young seers sentence.

"To be honest…you would need to start figuring out Beth's condition from the very beginning," Tina explained. "Natural's tend to steer clear of doctors, for they are the first one's to alert officials of any new Natural's that come into their office."

"How do you live like this?" Kurt asked with concern, for he had never known the true struggles Natural's dealt with on a daily basis. "Aren't you scared?"

"To live in fear…would be like living a half-lived life," Tina answered. "We are just like any other creature on this planet…we just want to _live_, and _love_."

"Hey," a voice at the entrance of the lab replied.

Both, Tina and Kurt turned to see Dave standing at the door with a curious look on his face.

"I'll go check to see if Artie needs any help with Beth's records," Tina answered as she made her way out of the door while giving Dave a knowing smile.

"You need anything?" Dave asked.

"I'm just going to do a quick inventory to see what you currently have, and then I'll just make use of what's here," Kurt answered. "I'm assuming that I'll be locked in here while I work, and then transported back to my cell in the evening."

Dave didn't answer, for the Natural's were still conflicted with having Kurt assist them. The main fear would be that Kurt would figure out the security codes to the force field, and make his quick get away.

That was a risk that none of them were willing to make.

"Then I should get to work," Kurt answered already figuring that Dave's silence was confirmation enough for him.

"I'll leave you to it then," Dave answered as he was making his way towards the door when he heard Kurt's voice once more.

"Needles," Kurt stated out loud leaving Dave with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that?" Dave asked with raised eyebrows.

"You said earlier you wanted to know something about me…well, I'm scared of needles," Kurt answered as he looked back at the large Natural. "Ever since I was a little boy, and even to this day I still hate them."

Dave stood there as Kurt silently tried to formulate the next sentence in his mind.

"The serums I had to take daily were the bane of my existence, and sometimes I would wish that either my heart condition healed or that the injections began to lose their effect," Kurt explained with sadness in his voice. "My mother was the Head of the research department at Global, and her gift to me was the blue serum…she said it would change my life.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Dave asked.

"I'm scared of heights," Kurt whispered with a small smile

"Why are you telling me all this?" Dave asked.

"Because…I want to," Kurt answered truthfully as he turned away from the Natural to begin his inventory, but noticed Dave giving him an unreadable look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…It's just I've never met someone one quite like you before," Dave answered without caring how it made him sound vulnerable.

"Is that a good thing?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…it is."

"The feeling is mutual," Kurt whispered with a smile.

It was in that brief moment Dave was able to see into Kurt's dark blue eyes. These eyes that were once clouded with confusion, hatred, and resistance were now crystal clear. In that silent moment Dave could see himself in the porcelain faced scientist's dark blue orbs and all he wanted was to remain there…_untouched_.

Dave was beginning to feel something he couldn't describe for the slender man in front of him...and that scared him to death.

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone,

I'm so sorry for the delay, but everything has been so crazy on this side of the world for me;-) I' am planning on updating The Sweetest Downfall and Put Me Back by next week…I promise. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think.

Wicked Hugs

Whiskey


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 11/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

(**Author's Notes**: Hi Everyone, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this story, but never fear because I hate leaving things unfinished. It has literally been insane this past week with the holiday's looming above my household. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday…Hugs)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_The serums I had to take daily were the bane of my existence, and sometimes I would wish that either my heart condition healed or that the injections began to lose their effect," Kurt explained with sadness in his voice. "My mother was the Head of the research department at Global, and her gift to me was the blue serum…she said it would change my life. _

"_Anything else you want to tell me?" Dave asked._

"_I'm scared of heights," Kurt whispered with a small smile_

"_Why are you telling me all this?" Dave asked._

"_Because…I want to," Kurt answered truthfully as he turned away from the Natural to begin his inventory, but noticed Dave giving him an unreadable look. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing…It's just I've never met someone one quite like you before," Dave answered without caring how it made him sound vulnerable._

"_Is that a good thing?" Kurt asked hesitantly._

"_Yeah…it is."_

"_The feeling is mutual," Kurt whispered with a smile._

_It was in that brief moment Dave was able to see into Kurt's dark blue eyes. These eyes that were once clouded with confusion, hatred, and resistance were now crystal clear. In that silent moment Dave could see himself in the porcelain faced scientist's dark blue orbs and all he wanted was to remain there…untouched._

* * *

**Continued…**

Dave usually wasn't surprised when a fellow Natural requested a meeting with him to discuss logistics, for he had been assisting his kind for as long as he could remember. All Natural's, no matter how powerful, needed each other in order to survive off the grid, but since things on the outside were become extremely volatile most Naturals were keeping to themselves in the shadows of the warzone that use to be the City of Angels.

The only think that struck a chord with Dave about this impromptu web meeting was the urgency Hudson stated in his cryptic message that was sent only hours ago.

Dave stood in the middle of his private chamber with his computer ready for Hudson to finally sign in.

Within moments Hudson appeared on screen with an unusually unpleasant expression written on his face.

"You alone?" Hudson stated completely bypassing any friendly greeting to the other Natural.

"Yeah," Dave answered as he rolled his eyes at the way his old friend was behaving at that moment. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check in." Hudson stated with a shrug that Dave could see right through.

"Cut the bullshit…something's up," Dave answered with a chuckle. "We aren't schedule to conference chat until two days from now, so something must be bothering you for you to be reaching out so soon."

"How's your seer doing?" Hudson stated with a distressed voice that followed his worried stare.

"Tina's doing alright," Dave responded with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"Is this line fully secure?"

"You know it always is," Dave assured the other Natural as he looked closely into the screen trying to figure out what had the other so spooked.

"The word on the outside is that seers are dropping like flies," Hudson began to explain in a grave tone. "There have been several reports of at least forty-five seers hemorrhaging during a vision."

"Are any of these cases related?"

"None of the reports indicate that these individuals knew each other…if that's what you are asking," Hudson stated. "There is no physical evidence that leads these seers to each other."

"Except their abilities," Dave stated with concern.

"Yeah…except their abilities," Hudson repeated as he sat back in his chair.

"Are all the seers…dead?" Dave asked not knowing if he truly wanted to know the answer to his own question.

"Most of them didn't make it, and others are comatose," Hudson responded back as he rubbed his tired eyes with his right hand. "The ones that are in a coma are said to have very little brain activity, so the possibility of them waking up is very small."

"_Fuck_," Dave muttered to himself as he felt a wave of apprehension hit him at the thought of one of his own in harms way.

"I figured I'd give you a heads up since you have a seer in your group."

"Do we even know about the visions that caused them to hemorrhage?" Dave asked still trying to grasp his mind around this situation.

"The Council has their hands in the matter," Hudson stated with a hint of distain in his voice. "I was told, by a very reliable source, that one of the recent cases before he died whispered of a culminating event of… _fire_."

"An event of fire," Dave repeated with both confusion and curiosity.

"Whatever that means," Hudson answered back with a shrug. "You planning on heading over here soon? The more time you spend out there the more chances you have of getting caught."

"Whenever you tell us it's safe to use the underground portal line."

"Alright, we'll be in touch," Hudson answered back. "Stay safe."

"You too," Dave replied as he signed off soon staring into the dark screen wondering about the fate of one of his own friends, and the unnerving prediction of a catastrophic event that was lingering above them all.

* * *

**Medical Lab**

Kurt had fallen into a steady routine for the past three days, and he had never been so grateful to be working again. While spending his time wasting away in the clear cell had made him miss solving puzzles and equations.

It was in those few days that he was able to review Beth's medical report…that consisted of a few minor details…nothing of good use, so he had to work his way around isolating the abnormality within her genetic make-up. Kurt was appreciative that Beth wasn't afraid of needles from all the extensive tests that required her blood for further study.

Kurt was presently looking through an old microscope closely viewing Beth's blood cells when he heard the lab door opening in the distance. Kurt didn't look up, for he just assumed it was Tina bringing over his lunch.

Kurt immediately knew that the person in the distance was Beth when he heard the young mischievous girl giggling behind him.

"Would you like to share with the rest of the class what is so amusing?" Kurt asked still with his eye glued to the microscope as he jotted down a few notes.

"I think you are in the same position I last saw you yesterday evening," Beth stated with a chuckle as she jumped onto one of the medical beds. "So…what's the verdict?"

"I'm still working on it…you have, however, a very unique genetic make-up, " Kurt whispered still reviewing the red hemoglobin. "Both your parents are Naturals, right?"

"They were…_are_…I sometimes forget that my dad is still alive," Beth answered with a shrug. "Do you get along with your parents?"

"Um…" Kurt responded as he lifted his head from the scope.

"I'm sorry that's probably personal."

"No…It's quite alright," Kurt replied with a shrug. "My father, as you know, is someone who works towards placing people with abilities away until they are _rehabilitated_…the truth is that we have been drifting apart since my mother died. I guess you can say she was the glue that held us together in this insane world obsessed with science."

"You and Dave have a lot in common," Beth whispered.

"How so?"

"His mother passed away when he was just a boy," Beth explained as she examined her colorful threaded bracelet. "She was the glue that held _him_ together."

Kurt nodded as he turned away to glace back at his notes when Beth's voice called out to him.

"What would you do if you found out that you had an ability?" Beth asked with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I…I don't…know," Beth stuttered with a shrug. "I just wanted to know if you would then stay here…with us."

"I don't think I fit in here…with or without a power," Kurt answered with a sad smile as he looked over at the young girl.

"Yes…you do," Beth urged. "I want you here and so does…"

"Who?"

"Dave," Beth finally replied honestly even though she was told by many of the other Naturals to not meddle in the private affairs of others, but she couldn't help it when it involved someone she knew to be a _true_ friend. "He's been looking for you all of his life."

"What?!" Kurt stated in a very confused voice as he looked over at the young girl who looked as if she had kicked a bird's nest by accident.

"I should go," Beth responded as she abruptly left without saying her usual farewell, and almost bumped into Dave on her way out of the exit door.

"What's her problem?" Dave asked as he stepped into the lab to see Kurt with a scrutinizing glare. "What?"

"Nothing," Kurt stated still glaring down the larger Natural.

"You alright?" Dave asked with an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Peachy," Kurt stated still in a mood, for he couldn't shake the comment Beth had made earlier about Dave seeking him out.

Kurt recalled with perfect clarity the time Dave told him that bringing him back to the Safe House was a spur of the moment plan…and that Dave couldn't leave him behind, especially since his wound was quite fatal.

Kurt couldn't help but place his hand over his covered chest where his wound was still healing. Dave noticed Kurt action from the corner of his eye wondering what the other was thinking at that precise moment.

It was then that Dave slowly took a few steps closer to the slender scientist, and without warning placed his hand over Kurt's.

Dave tried to never use his powers for personal matters, but whenever he was around Kurt…logic seemed to go out the window.

"…_he's been looking for you_," were the words that were in Kurt's head the moment he touched Kurt's cold skin.

Kurt immediately removed his hand from Dave's touch in a manner that seemed to have wounded him.

"Are you _pushing_ through my thoughts, David? Kurt stated as he looked over Dave with questioning eyes that blared into the Naturals soul.

"How did you know that I could…_push_?"

"For a place with a very high-tech security system your walls are, unfortunately, paper thin," Kurt, responded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So…what did you hear in my mind?"

"Something about…looking for someone," Dave answered knowing that he couldn't lie to Kurt, for the young scientist always seemed to know when he wasn't telling the full truth. "Who were you thinking about?"

"You," Kurt stated bluntly still giving him a stern stare.

"I don't understand," Dave answered as he shook his head.

"…Is it true that you've been looking for me most of your life?"

"It's not what you think," Dave replied knowing fully well that he was going to have to talk with Kurt about his mother's vision about the Red Angel, but he was hoping that the conversation would take place further down the line. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to think that he stalked him for most of his life…that their meeting wasn't a chance encounter.

"Then explain it to me, David," Kurt stated as he stepped closer to the Natural. "I'm waiting."

"Do you believe in destiny?" Dave asked in a whisper as he looked across to the beautiful man standing in front of him.

"What?"

"It's a simple question," Dave answered with a smirk. "Do you believe in a pre-existing path that is set for everyone?"

"I'm a man of Science, David," Kurt replied wanting nothing more than to smile back at the larger Natural, but he knew smiling would only prove that the man standing in front of him did, indeed, have a certain pull over him. "That's like asking me if I believe in Santa Claus."

"Well…my mother was a firm believer in destiny," Dave replied in a low tone. "She would always tell me that the future was an unwritten chapter of our lives waiting to be filled, and there were various paths that lead us to a singular destination."

"That's like saying you can't out run fate," Kurt replied to Dave finding the discussion to be utterly ridiculous since he was a man that needed to see all the facts before concluding anything.

"You don't believe that two people are destined to meet for a single purpose?" Dave asked as he tilted his head to the side with a smile trying to work its way out, for he found the stubbornness of the other man to be utterly charming.

"I don't. You are not talking about _real_ science here, David," Kurt stated as he lifted his arms in the air. "There's no proof of any of this…if you can see it with your eyes, and feel it with your hands then it's real."

Dave didn't know if it was wanting to prove Kurt wrong, or his incredible urge to reach out to touch the young scientist…nonetheless he needed to show Kurt. Dave stepped even closer until he was only a few inches away from Kurt's body…gazing into the porcelain face of the one that had his mind clouded.

Dave placed his hand hesitantly just a few inches away from Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked at the lingering hand with inquisitiveness.

"Can I show you something?" Dave asked in a deep tone that Kurt could only describe as distraught to which he nodded as he felt Dave placing his warm hand upon his skin.

In that silent moment Kurt closed his eyes allowing Dave to push through his mind.

Before in Sector 12, Naturals would use their unique abilities to communicate within one another away from the prying eyes of the Bag Men. Communicating through pushing through a person's mind wasn't a foreign concept to Dave, but this was the first time he wanted someone to understand his past…to understand who he truly was.

Dave closed his own eyes as he shifted his thoughts to the precise memories he wanted to transfer to Kurt's now open mind.

**Flashback**

"_Mom…are you a superhero?" a young Dave asked his mother as he watched her baking in the kitchen._

"_A superhero? V stated with a light laugh as she looked over at her young boy._

"_Well…you can see things before they happen," Dave answered back with a shrug. "Do you have special mind powers like Professor X?"_

"_I'm no different than anyone else, David," V answered back as she motioned for her son to sit by her. _

"…_But you're not…you're special," Dave replied with an innocent gaze._

"_Do you know what makes me special?" V asked as she looked into her son's hazel eyes as he shook his head waiting for his mother to respond. "Being your mother."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really," V stated as she saw the wonder in her son's eyes. "I can be a seer or a superhero…but in the end the greatest thing I have ever done is have you. You bring so much light into my dark world that I hope that one day you'll find someone who feels the love that I have for you…my beautiful boy." _

**Flash**

"_Mom, what's going on?" David replied as he saw the look of sadness in his mother's usually gleeful eyes._

"_David...I need you to listen to me," V whispered as she held her son in her arms. "Years from now you will meet a...a Red Angel."_

"_Red Angel?" the young boy asked in disbelief. "Mom, angels don't exist."_

_V smiled as she looked at the innocence that was alive in her little boy's eyes. _

"_Have I ever been wrong before, David?"_

"_No," David replied knowing that his mother had the gift of foresight._

"_Alright, when you meet this Red Angel you will need to protect it," V stated with urgency. "This Red Angel will be the source of our salvation...peace for __our__ kind."_

"_Mom...you're scaring me," Dave whispered as he looked at his mother while hearing footsteps coming closer to their door._

"_I see your future as if it were clear as day, David," V stated as she placed her hand on her son's heart. "You are a warrior."_

"_I'm not," Dave whispered knowing that the strength he had was because of his mother._

"_You are strong...find those that are just like us, and the rest will fall into place."_

_**Flash**_

_Dave had only a minute to see the figure before he was taken away by his detail group. Dave rushed over and stood above the wounded porcelain faced beauty trying to blink away the water that was entering his eyes from the systems above him, but Dave's eyes weren't deceiving him. The blood from the gaping wound was fusing with the water around them, and for a second Dave thought he could see the crimson liquid forming into wings around the figure._

_It was there with the blood mingling around the porcelain creature that Dave realized that he was seeing for the first time...the Red Angel._

_**End Flashbacks**_

Kurt's eyes shot open as he finally felt Dave pushing his way out of his mind. Kurt couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness as he felt all the emotions of the man standing before him. Kurt could feel the happiness Dave felt when he was with his mother…the fear of having her taken away, and the hope when he first saw him wounded all the days ago.

"I had lost hope in finding…" Dave whispered still adverting any type of eye contact with Kurt, but he still had his hand upon the scientist cheek. "I thought the Red Angel was just a story to keep me going through the murky years in Sector 12. I thought it was my way of having a piece of my mother still with me…until I saw you."

"David."

"I'm not going to lie," Dave stated firmly. "I'm not a believer in most things or in people. I have no idea what my mother's vision entailed, but the moment I saw you..."

Kurt felt his heart skipping beats as he looked into the Natural's eyes waiting for some form of deception to be lurking, but he found none…all he found was sincerity in those haunted hazel eyes.

"When I saw you…I was able to truly believe," Dave stated as he lowered his hand from Kurt's face. "I believe that through all the chaos…I was meant to meet you."

"I…I don't know what to say," Kurt responded honestly since he was, in fact, speechless.

"You don't have to say anything," Dave whispered as he began stepping further back from the scientist knowing that he should leave before he does something he'll know he _won't_ regret…like lean closer to capture Kurt's lips with his own.

"David," Kurt called out as he watched as the larger man began walking away from him after dropping those loaded words on him. "I'm not like you…I'm no one…I'm nothing _special_."

"Kurt, even if I just met you on a crowded street corner without knowing anything about you…I would still think you were extraordinary," Dave answered as he turned back to look at Kurt with a glimmer in his eyes. "You're special…to me."

Kurt was about to respond when a piercing noise like a sonic boom rang throughout the Safe House. Kurt quickly began covering his ears with shock in his eyes as Dave cover one of his ears while reaching out for Kurt's hand. Kurt entwined his fingers with Dave's as they ran out of the medical lab straight towards the watch center.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dave cried out as he and Kurt made it through to the command center. Both strangely saw the group of Naturals standing by the monitors that over looked the outside perimeter of the facility.

Dave stepped closer as a few of his team members made room for him to see the developments that were occurring on the outside of the force field.

Dave felt his throat go completely dry as he saw the squad of Bag Men circling around the perimeter.

"We've got company," Puck stated as he pointed to the main monitor.

"How did they even find us?" Santana stated with concern in her voice as she watched as Sgt. Cooper direct the unit to their stations.

"The force field is not going to be able to withstand any more interference…it _will_ shut itself down," Artie stated in a low defeated tone.

"How much longer before they get in?" Quinn responded as she reached for her Beth's trembling hand.

"Thirty minutes…give or take," Artie estimated in his mind as he began silencing the alarm that was still ringing loudly throughout the facility. "David…what are your thoughts?"

Dave stood quietly evaluating the issue at hand as his eyes watched the Bag Men preparing to bring the weakening force field down, and already feeling the tension in the air. Dave could already taste the bitterness of defeat in his mouth when he felt a soft hand slowly entwining with his fingers. Dave looked down to see Kurt's hand holding on to his…giving him the strength he needed for what was to shortly to come.

The group watched with both tension and rage as the Government group began breaking down the worn out force field that had been protecting their Safe House from the outside chaos.

_The force field slowly shut down…_

The Bag Men slowly began marching into the now unprotected land giving the group of Naturals only a few seconds of silence.

"_Here they come_," Dave stated as he looked back at the monitors while holding Kurt's hand ever so tightly waiting for the battle that was just outside their very door.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quick Note:**

_I'm sorry to leave you all like this, but I do have an insane plan ahead for our favorite group of Naturals. I'm sure you're are wondering, "What the Hell is the Council that meddling in the affairs of Naturals?" and "What's happening with the Seers?"…All in good time my friends, and I hope you'll forgive the late update. I good news is I plan on finishing this story, and I hope you'll all stick around for the culmination. Tons of Hugs-Whiskey _


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 12/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

(_**Author's Notes**__: __Hi Everyone! Okay, first I would like to say that I'm truly sorry for the delay in updating, but like I said before I have every intention of updating all my stories until they are completed. I just hate having each of them stay as WIP's. The story is now moving on to a new direction that even surprised me, lol. I plan on working on this story while I'll stranded at the airport waiting for my flight to arrive…It never fails I always seem to have issues with flight schedules. I just hope I'm not pushed to start drinking Mtn. Dew again! Tons of Hugs and Love-Whiskey)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_How much longer before they get in?" Quinn responded as she reached for her Beth's trembling hand._

"_Thirty minutes…give or take," Artie estimated in his mind as he began silencing the alarm that was still ringing loudly throughout the facility. "David…what are your thoughts?"_

_Dave stood quietly evaluating the issue at hand as his eyes watched the Bag Men preparing to bring the weakening force field down, and already feeling the tension in the air. Dave could already taste the bitterness of defeat in his mouth when he felt a soft hand slowly entwining with his fingers. Dave looked down to see Kurt's hand holding on to his…giving him the strength he needed for what was to shortly to come._

_The group watched with both tension and rage as the Government group began breaking down the worn out force field that had been protecting their Safe House from the outside chaos. _

_The force field slowly shut down…_

_The Bag Men slowly began marching into the now unprotected land giving the group of Naturals only a few seconds of silence._

"_Here they come," Dave stated as he looked back at the monitors while holding Kurt's hand ever so tightly waiting for the battle that was just outside their very door._

* * *

**Continued…**

**Safe House:**

**Watch Center**

_Silence…_

Silence had quickly fallen as the group of Naturals watched the monitors as their quiet refuge was becoming over populated with unwanted man with guns.

These men were highly trained to succeed at any cost, and were ready to use any means necessary to retrieve package _413_…they were here for _Kurt_.

Silence continued to fill the room until Quinn finally broke the dead calm trance they all seemed to be under.

"We need to do something," the blonde Natural replied as she held onto her fragile daughter form with concern in her eyes at the mere thought of being separated or worse.

"Q's right," Puck stated as he looked over at Dave to see if there was a plan formulating in the larger Natural's mind. "Dude, tell me you have a plan here."

"Yeah…we could use your input right now before they break the damn door down," Santana added as her eyes remained glued on the Bag Men on screen.

Dave remained silent as his mind continued to review the various strategies that could play out, but each one ended badly. There wasn't a single strategic plan that ended well…except of one in particular.

_Option B…_

Dave felt Kurt's warm hand still tightly entwined with his, and even though there was chaos spinning all around them Dave felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time. The larger Natural felt as if a huge missing piece had finally fallen into place, and he knew it had everything to do with Kurt being by his side.

Dave looked to his side to see the tired worried look that was present in the slender scientist's eyes, and it was in that split second that Dave knew that in order to protect his friends and Kurt…he needed to go with Option B.

"_Fucking Option B,"_ Dave thought to himself.

Option B was a risky plan that could potentially be a one way ticket back to Sector 12, but at this point it was his only option.

"You alright, Tina?" Mike asked as he noticed Tina looking into the distance with dilated pupils and a deep stare.

Many Seers had different ways of receiving visions, for some of the visions arrived leaving the seer with a migraine headache for days. While other Seers were able to take control of their abilities, and be able to see into the blurry lines where the future remains hidden away from others.

The Naturals within Dave's circle knew Tina's mannerisms well enough to know when she was having a vision.

Tina slowly came back to the present moment, and turned her head to look over at Dave with frighten eyes.

"Don't you dare," Tina whispered in an urgent voice that was solely intended for the larger Natural.

"What are you talking, Tina?" Dave asked knowing very well that his friend was given a glimpse of the plan he intended to carrying out.

"You know exactly what I 'am talking about," Tina stated as she stepped closer to her friend of countless years. "It's suicide."

"Can someone freaking fill us in on the secret conversation you both are having?" Puck asked as he was already feeling the anxiety of having the Bag Men reach the front entrance. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we are in the middle of a major situation here."

"Dave's planning on giving himself up," Tina stated as she looked into Dave's eyes with apology.

"What?" Kurt stated out loud looking over at Dave as if he had gone insane. "You can't possibly be serious."

"I'm with the hostage on this one," Santana answered as she left the monitors wanting nothing more than to push her way through Dave's thoughts to see what was going on in his mind, but decided that now was not the best time.

"I've been standing here trying to map out different tactics for us, and each one ends…_badly_," Dave answered as he swallowed down the bitterness that filled his mouth. "If I turn myself in…that gives you all a decent chance to make it out of here…_alive_."

"No," Kurt stated as he shook his head not wanting to accept the decision Dave had made without further debate. "Not happening."

"This isn't up for discussion, Kurt," Dave stated as he looked over at the young scientist whose eyes blared with care.

"The hell it is!" Kurt cried out in anger.

"If we stay and fight most of us won't make it out of the safe house successfully," Dave responded with urgency in his tone. "If we all run they will come after us without mercy."

"There has to be other options that we can exert," Kurt replied with a shaky tone at the thought of Dave being taken away while hearing loud banging noises coming from the outside.

"_Shit_," Puck stated as he looked at the front monitors. "They are just a few fucking seconds of crashing in here...what do you need?"

"Take the secondary Naturals to the panic room in the medical lab," Dave answered. "You can fit five in there…Quinn, Mike and Santana…you all need to hide in plain sight, and when the time is right you contact Hudson in Zona."

"Anything else?" Santana asked as she looked at her friend knowing this might be the last time they would ever see each other…and the thought terrified her.

"Don't use your powers…they will be tracking frequency," Dave answered as he tried to keep himself together as the Latina wrapped her arms around him. "Take care of them."

"You heard the man," Santana stated as she wiped away the trail of tears as she began motioning to the Naturals to follow the plan at hand. "Artie head over with Puck, Beth, Rachel, and Porcelain to the panic room."

"Alright," Artie stated as he looked over at Dave with a knowing nodded, and proceeded to wheel himself away with the other Secondary Naturals that weren't able to defend themselves like the others.

Dave noticed that Kurt wasn't making any attempts to move with the rest of the group to their places, but just stood there with a look of utter defeat in his eyes.

"What would you have me do?" Dave finally spoke up when he noticed that the Naturals were out of range.

"Something that doesn't involve getting yourself killed," Kurt answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What can I say?" Dave answered with a shrug and a grin. "I enjoy living on the edge of madness."

"This isn't a game nor is it a joke, David."

"Kurt-"

"Are you not the very person that told me that we all have certain paths that we choose to follow, and I'm telling you that I see a major flaw with the path you are so intent on taking by yourself."

"Then which path should I choose?" Dave asked as the sound coming from the outside walls increased.

"The one where you are still in this world," Kurt whispered as he looked into Dave's eyes with plea. "I don't want to believe that we were supposed to meet, so that you could just disappear off of the face of the earth…I'm the one they are looking for.

"I can't have them take you," Dave replied as in a deep tone as he stepped closer to Kurt as he looked into the deep blue eyes still reveling in the fact that he was still safely in them.

"Why?" Kurt asked in a more curious tone than a questioning one.

"…Because you're important…to me," Dave replied as he noticed the way Kurt's eyes gazed upon him, but Dave knew that any moment they would be coming for him.

Before Kurt could respond he was already being dragged down the hall watching as Dave's figure became smaller and smaller until Kurt was maneuvered to the side corridor, and it was then that Dave was gone.

Kurt turned away to see that Puck was the person who had been taking him towards the panic room located on the other side of the building.

To say that the young scientist was in a daze was an understatement, for Kurt still couldn't believe the risk the larger Natural was taking…for him.

Once they reached the room, Kurt noticed Artie, Rachel, and Beth waiting for him.

"In you go," Puck stated as he motioned for Kurt to go through the now open dead bolt door. Kurt took one last glance at the opposite hall where a loud crash rang through the facility. "Shit!"

"They're in," Rachel replied in panic as they could already hear loud footsteps marching around. "Kurt, get in here."

Kurt stood there frozen in place as fear passed through him, and just when Puck was about to push him inside the slender scientist sprinted passed the muscular mohawk Natural towards the opposite corridor.

"Kurt!" Beth cried out as she saw her friend running out into the noise that was taking over their once quiet home. "We need to go get him."

"We is too many people," Puck stated as he placed Beth back into the panic room. "I'll go after him, but you all need to stay put…I'll be back as soon as it's safe."

Puck gradually began closing the door to safely protect his friends from the Bag Men that were slowly approaching, and quietly morphed into his invisible form once the door was secure.

He then shifted towards the opposite corridor knowing, without a doubt, that if something happen to the skinny scientist Dave would have his head.

"_Here we go_," Puck muttered under his breath as he began moving after Kurt.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Watch- Command Center**

"Option B," Dave muttered under his breath as he stood in the middle of the room ready for whatever was to come for him.

Dave had tried in vain to forget his time in Sector 12, but he always knew it was just a moment of time before his demons caught up with him. The only thought that gave him some form of comfort was that he was doing this in order to protect his friends…and he was doing this to ensure that Kurt wouldn't go back to being a pawn in their irrational game.

The loud noises finally reached the command center, and Dave finally looked up to see a group of Bag Men enter the room with their machinery in hand.

"ON YOUR KNEES!" One of the Bag Men cried out as they raised their gun towards Dave's head.

Dave raised his hands over his head not wanting to cause any more tension that was spreading like wild fire as he was now being circled around by the guards.

Dave then lowered himself to the ground until he was on his knees as he was directed to do so. Dave realized that he could possibly render each of these guards unconscious, but the main plan was to redirect the crowd's attention towards him while the rest of the group hides away safely.

"Well…what do we have here?" A voice from the door way announced as they stepped through the entrance way.

Dave reluctantly looked up to see infamous General Grayson staring back at him with a sardonic smirk written on his old bitter face.

Although the General had aged badly over the years and his face told a story of all the battles he had survived Dave could still see the man who once took away the only person he ever cared for so long ago.

**Flashback**

**20 Years Ago**

"_Mom."_

"_David...I love you," V whispered as she watched her son opening the secret space under the floorboard._

"_I love you too," Dave whispered as he slowly closed the floorboard door._

_David hid quietly just like he and his mother had practiced so many times before, but this was different…this time the threat was real. Dave could hear the doors to his home being pushed open and footsteps marching loudly above him. _

_Dave had to cover his mouth to keep from crying out in shock at the abrupt noise. _

"_Vivian," a male voice replied as he greeted the female seer. "You haven't changed a day since I last saw you."_

"_Silas," V replied in a low tone._

_Dave slowly raised his head to see through the small cracks from the floor board until he could see bits of the scene that were playing out._

"_You must have known this day would come, V," Silas Grayson stated as he moved closer to Vivian Karofsky with something hidden behind his back._

"_I know there is an expiration date on all of us…mine just came a bit earlier," V replies without a hint of anger or resentment in her tone. "You can lock me away, and throw away the damn key…because I have something to live for."_

"…_And what would that be?" Silas asked as he looked over at the young woman with a curious expression. "Would it be your son?"_

_Vivian looked a bit pale at the startling words that slipped from the Bag Man's mouth._

"_Did you honestly think we didn't know about your special baby boy?"_

"_He has nothing to do with this…he doesn't even have abilities," V stated with an urgent plea._

"_Where is the little boy of the famous seer?"_

"_Gone…away from all of you and your malicious ideologies."_

"_He may be gone…but you of all people should know that you can't outrun fate," Silas Grayson stated as he brought his hands forward to reveal a black bag in his hands._

_Dave silent watched as the man standing directly above him leaned over to place the black bag over his mother face…and then without another word they were gone._

_**End Flashback **_

"#_141084_…it's been a while," Grayson replied with a light laugh to which Dave could feel his emotions itching to take over his powers. "I see you've gotten yourself into some serious trouble lately."

Dave remained silent praying to anyone who could hear him, for this to be over quickly.

"I must say I'm rather impressed with the advancement you and your kind have been able to produce in such a difficult time," Silas Grayson stopped his pacing to finally take in the young man's features. "You have your mother's eyes."

Dave could feel a surge of anger passing through him at the very words that hit too close to home.

"From my research you are a very hard man to find," Grayson stated. "Am I really to believe that you are here to willingly turn yourself in without so much as a fight…what little plans do you have up your sleeve, Karofsky?"

"Sir," a voice behind them called out.

Both, Grayson and David turned to see two guards bringing Kurt into the command center with a look of apology on his face.

"Mr. Hummel?" Grayson asked as he walked over to the slender scientist as the guards finally released him.

"_Yes_," Kurt whispered as his eyes glanced over at Dave who was still in one piece.

"Care to explain this interesting turn of events?"

"I…I escaped," Kurt stated in a shaky tone realizing that there were several guards all around them.

"Indeed you did," Grayson replied with a hint of doubt that Kurt could see within his old eyes. "Check the perimeter," Grayson ordered to a few of the guards.

"They are all gone," Kurt replied abruptly. "They used some sort of placement shift device only moments before you entered."

"I see," Grayson stated as he tilted his head as he stepped closer to Kurt to which Dave was quickly shifting to move towards them, but was immediately pushed down by two of the guards standing behind him.

"I see…#_141084_ has taken a liking to you."

"I don't know what you are referring to, General," Kurt stated as he stood his ground. "So I suggest keeping your assumptions to yourself."

The General stood closely in front of Kurt and without hesitation lowered the collar of Kurt's shirt until he could see the gunshot wound that was still healing.

Dave couldn't help but feel his emotions clouding his mind and his powers itching to surge forward, for the mere sight of someone touching Kurt made his blood boil…but the look on Kurt's face only told him that he needed to hold back.

"A wound like this is mighty fatal, Hummel," Grayson answered as he moved away from Kurt to grab something from one of the other guards. "Makes me wonder…why they would go through all that trouble to save your life and to keep you alive for this long."

"I guess we will never know," Kurt answered as he watched General Grayson with caution as he held something in his hands as he walked towards Dave's kneeling form.

Dave's eyes were currently fixed on Kurt's slender figure. Being able to see the slim scientists porcelain face gave Dave a sense of peace…_peace_ was something that Dave hardly ever felt.

"Believe me…we have our ways of finding out the truth," Grayson stated as he began lowering a black bag over Dave's face.

Kurt stood there holding his breath as he watched Dave's hazel eyes and warm face disappear into a black bag.

"It's time to head back to the City of Angels," Grayson replied as he motioned for the guards to escort Dave out of the building.

"What's going to happen to him?" Kurt replied with a hint of worry he hoped the General didn't pick up on.

"He'll be taken to Sector 25 for processing," Grayson stated without any emotion in his tone as he looked around the watch center.

"Processing…do you mean execution?" Kurt whispered hoping it wasn't truly what he was hearing with his heart beating out of his throat.

General Grayson simply smiled and motioned for the guards to take Kurt away from the room.

"Sir…orders," a guard on the side of the room asked once David and Kurt were gone.

"Burn it," Grayson stated as he looked around the room. "Burn it all to the ground."

**TBC**…

* * *

_A new chapter is certainly near, lol-love Whiskey_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 13/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton or the Abandoned Pools- Remedy.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

(_**Authors Notes:**_ _Hi Everyone! I hope you've all had an awesome holiday filled with tons of rest and wonderful memories;-) I know that a lot of the Pirates have been a little down, but I just wanted to say that in my experience I have never met such a dedicated and wonderful group like he Pirates. This ship has given so much to so many people, and I hope that our imaginations/stories won't fade away. I have so much respect for all of you and I hope 2013 will be another year of greatness of us all! Here's to us)_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Dave's eyes were currently fixed on Kurt's slender figure. Being able to see the slim scientists porcelain face gave Dave a sense of peace…peace was something that Dave hardly ever felt._

"_Believe me…we have our ways of finding out the truth," Grayson stated as he began lowering a black bag over Dave's face. _

_Kurt stood there holding his breath as he watched Dave's hazel eyes and warm face disappear into a black bag._

"_It's time to head back to the City of Angels," Grayson replied as he motioned for the guards to escort Dave out of the building._

"_What's going to happen to him?" Kurt replied with a hint of worry he hoped the General didn't pick up on._

"_He'll be taken to Sector 25 for processing," Grayson stated without any emotion in his tone as he looked around the watch center._

"_Processing…do you mean execution?" Kurt whispered hoping it wasn't truly what he was hearing with his heart beating out of his throat. _

_General Grayson simply smiled and motioned for the guards to take Kurt away from the room._

"_Sir…orders," a guard on the side of the room asked once David and Kurt were gone._

"_Burn it," Grayson stated as he looked around the room. "Burn it all to the ground."_

* * *

_**Continued...**_

"_My soul's a fuse…"_

"_Blows away your name"_

"_You can be the remedy_

_And I can be the enemy_

_And we can go and live as nothing…"_

**Safe House**

**30 Minutes Later**

"_**Shit!**_" Puck muttered under his breath as his invisible form was patiently hidden away waiting as the last Bag Man scanned the hall for any unusual frequency.

Puck had never been happier to have such a _low-key_ power that didn't give off any identifiable frequency, but he knew once the foot soldiers retrieved their dependable heat vision sensors it was all over for him.

The invisible Natural stood away as he watched the various soldiers placing tiny devices on each side of the walls as they reported back to their superior who was already off site.

Puck had watched, only moments ago as Kurt turned himself over to the government officials. Normally the invisible Natural would believe that the slender scientist's actions were done in order to save his own self, but the way the small pale-faced man looked towards Dave in those few short moments made Puck realize that the other man's actions were selfless.

It was the scientist way of protecting the man that had saved his life days ago.

"_What's you position_? _Over_-" a voice in the radio stated with a bit of static in the background.

"Just finished securing the East side hallway with the Ash Device- _Over_," the young Bag Man stated into the radio as he placed the final device with plaster in the middle of the adjacent wall.

"_Fuck_," Puck thought to himself as he heard the name of the device from the other man mouth.

The _Ash-Device_ was created by one of Senator Hummel's drones a few years back; it was created before things started to shift with the rebel Naturals.

It was about ten years ago when Natural's began coming out of the shadows, and started mobilizing. It was the first time individuals with astonishing abilities began to work against the systems that continued to hunt them down.

The _Ash-Device_ was an explosion mechanism that would easily incinerate an entire building in less than thirty minutes.

_There would be nothing left but...pure ash._

The fact that they had brought in the gadget made the bile in Puck's stomach rise, the hidden Natural had to hold back the vile taste in his mouth as he watched the last contraption strategically placed in the wall across from him.

"_Fuck_ _me_," Puck whispered under his breathe wondering how he was going to get the rest of the group out of this predicament as he watched the count down begin on the tiny destructive contraption.

_30 minutes left..._

* * *

**City of Angels**

**Sector 25 Medical Center**

"Your vital signs all seem to be relatively normal," one of the doctors stated as they jotted down a few notes in their charts continuing to monitor the lean scientist on the examining table. "Are you currently feeling any pain or discomfort?"

"I'm fine," Kurt, answered back as he waved the nurse tech away who was attempting to take his temperature.

"It's standard procedure to monitor your health, Mr. Hummel," the medical examiner stated as they noticed the way Hummel was reluctant to have any of them touch him. "Especially since you were in such an…_unusual situation_."

"I said I was fine," Kurt stated firmly still with his eyes fixated on the cold glistening ground in front of him.

Everything around him seemed so _cold_...the room, the atmosphere, and even the damn people around him gave him a feeling of disconnect.

"Of course," the main examiner stated as they proceeded to motion to one of the other techs to retrieve one of the devices on the wall. "The scar tissue from your wound is almost fully healed...we can test your skin in order to find an identical match from our graphs.

"Why would I want you to do that?" Kurt asked not fully listening to the older man in front of him.

"It's to fully insure that the skin wouldn't scar," the doctor answered with a smirk.

"No," Kurt answered as he closed his tired eyes feeling the walls closing in on him.

"_But_-"

"I want the scar," Kurt answered back as his gaze was now glued to the cold bright floor still feeling the gravity of Dave's impending sentence weighting down on him.

"As you wish," the doctor answered with a confused nod not knowing why the slender man would want such a reminder forever painted on his pale skin.

Most people in the young man's situation would jump at the chance to rid themselves of such a flaw that told such a dark tale, but instead of continuing to push the treatment on the man in front of him he decided to leave the subject alone leaving Hummel to his clouded thoughts.

Kurt hadn't realized he was alone until he heard the main door to the medical lab close, and in that silent moment he allowed himself to exhale all his frustrations into the cold atmosphere.

He had always been the type of individual who would evaluate each possible situation from various angles...constantly reviewing the complicated equations that would present themselves with each problem. The reason behind all of this was to except any unnoticed variables, but the situation, at hand, had countless barriers that he didn't know where to begin.

The image of Dave's face disappearing into one of those black bags continued to replay in his mind, and it was truly tearing him apart. Kurt was abruptly pulled out of his troubled thoughts by the main door reopening to allow two medical technicians and Dr. Pillsbury inside.

"Mr. Hummel, you have no idea how relieved we are to have you back," the young redheaded woman stated as she walked across the room with a bright-eyed expression.

"Dr. Pillsbury," Kurt answered not truly acknowledging the young woman's presence while still in his own private world.

"The good doctor has just informed me that your vitals are excellent, and once you have clearance I'll be able to escort you back to Washington."

The middle-aged woman assumed that the news would brighten the young man's mood, but it only seemed to upset him even more.

The silence within the room was becoming uncomfortable for the redheaded psychologist.

"Can you give us a moment?" Emma Pillsbury asked the techs who were reviewing their charts within the room.

The medical techs nodded in agreement as they retrieved their clipboards, and proceeded to the exit doors to provide the two with some privacy.

"Kurt, you know you can talk to me," Emma replied as she noticed a certain change in the slim man in front of her. "I know that this whole ordeal you have endured must have been horrifying..."

"Do you know what is truly horrifying?" Kurt asked without waiting for Emma to responded before quickly answering. "It's horrifying knowing that the chaos in this world has been cause by the very people you have blindly followed for most of your life."

"Kurt...you're _exhausted_ and _traumatized_."

"Don't Emma! Don't use you're Psych 101 on me," Kurt stated firmly as he shut his eyes to keep from screaming. "I'm not one of your patients."

"Kurt, you've been held captive for two weeks now...these _things_ have caused so much destruction to our society," Emma stated back with a calm urgency in her tone. "You've seen what they can do."

"I've also seen the good in them..._I see people_, Emma," Kurt answered as he looked over into the vibrant redheads bright green eyes. "They are not _things_."

"I think it's best you keep these beliefs to yourself because if General Grayson gets wind of it…you could be contained here until further notice."

"That's ridiculous," Kurt stated with a dry laugh.

"We are at war here...it doesn't matter if you've dedicated your whole life to the governments cause," Emma replied with distress in her voice and worry in her eyes. "The first sign of treason, and you'll be the one with a black bag over your head."

The two were silenced by the opening of the sliding door located on the other side of the room.

Both, Kurt and Emma, turned their heads to see three Bag Men entering with their hands tightly around their heavy artillery.

"Can we help you, Gentlemen?" Emma politely spoke up, as she was wary of the men that just entered the room.

"413's presence is required in the Command Station," one of the Bag Men stated in a monotone voice.

"What for?" Kurt asked in a questioning tone as he noticed the wave of tension in the air.

"We are not at liberty to discuss the matter, _Sir_."

Kurt knew that there was no use in objecting, for he understood perfectly that if he refused they would just force him out to the Command Station...in this Sector he had no rights.

Kurt minimally nodded in response as he gradually slid off of the cold medical examining table still refusing to let any of them see the apprehension or distress in his eyes. Kurt could feel Emma's worried eyes focusing on him as he moved towards the side door where the Bag Men stood.

"_Kurt_," Emma called out abruptly as she moved towards the young man quickly engulfing him in a tight embrace. Kurt was a bit apprehensive about the awkward hug, for everyone knew that Emma Pillsbury wasn't a touchy-feely sort of individual.

"Don't do anything rash," Emma whispered into the pale-faced man's ear.

Emma slowly pulled away from Kurt to see a tiny glimmer in his piercing blue eyes. Emma Pillsbury knew that particular look very well, for it was usually followed by an act of defiance from the youngest Hummel.

"Can you deliver a message for me?" Kurt asked as he looked back at the redheaded woman.

"Absolutely," Emma stated with a nod as she leaned in closer to hear the message she was to deliver.

"Tell my father that..._I'm truly sorry_," Kurt whispered in a sadden tone as he turned towards the Bag Men not fully ready for what was to come his way leaving behind the young woman with an unsettling panic.

* * *

**Level 4**

**Interrogation Station**

_**Slam**_

Dave's head snapped to the side as he felt the impact of the Bag Man's fist to his face. The pain coursing through his body as the slams continued without pause.

The moment Dave had stepped foot into the highly secured facility he had been bound to a chair and made to withstand countless punches. It was something he knew would happen from the instant he was captured, for the Bag Men weren't known for their civil communication style of interrogations.

These men were ruthless in their profession, and they were always able to get to the bottom of each assignment. The current task at hand was to ensure they obtained answers from the large Natural...even if they had to beat it out of him.

Dave slowly moved his head forward feeling the warm metallic taste of blood circulating in his mouth from the last impact to the head that left him with a split lip. Dave noticed that the Bag Man standing in front of him was wiping away the blood from his knuckles with a smirk crossing his face.

"Had enough?" the man stated with a short laugh as he looked down at the beaten Natural who still refused to talk. "They said you would be a hard one to crack...but I do enjoy a good challenge."

Dave watched as two of the soldiers began releasing him from his restraints, and pulling him up to his feet. Dave turned his gaze to the interrogator with a confused look on his bruised face.

"We are going for a small stroll, #_141084," _the Bag Man stated as he motioned for the soldiers to lead the Natural out.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Command Station**

"You requested my presence, General," Kurt stated as he entered the room with a cold glare as he noticed the room held a few of the commanding officers and politicians that his father had worked with through the years.

"Hummel...it's good to have you back," Senator Windsor greeted from the corner as he smoked his cigar.

"Senator," Kurt greeted as he wondered what was going on when General Grayson finally spoke up.

"Gentlemen, as you know that our efforts to contain the madness of the Natural population has taken a toll on all of us," General Grayson stated with a look of concern that made Kurt sick to his stomach. "The Natural's have been overrunning our streets and wreaking havoc to our kind for years leading us down a spiral of darkness...until now."

The large panel window towards the side of the room lit-up as if beckoning the guests to look through. The group crowded around in order to look down to the lower level below them; Kurt slowly made his way to the side of the window as he noticed a small caged platform located below with three people in restrains in the middle with Bag Men surrounding them. Kurt was about to speak up when he noticed a group of Bag Men bringing in a fourth person to the caged platform...David.

Kurt felt all the wind leave his lungs as he took in the Natural's beaten appearance as he was being maneuvered towards the center of the stage.

"Gentlemen...we have been able to capture countless Natural's over the years, but this evening we were able to apprehend_ #141084_," General Grayson boasted with pride as he motioned to Dave at the center of the group.

Dave turned his gaze to the upper level where he noticed a group of spectators watching with pleasure. The entire scene in front of him made his blood boil, but his anger seemed to have subsided when his eyes landed on a familiar figure standing away from the group.

Dave's eyes grew soft when they met Kurt's troubled blue irises.

Kurt placed his hand upon the clear window glass as his chest tighten with concern at the scene that was unraveling below.

"Has his abilities increased?" Lieutenant Anders asked as the crowd looked below with intrigue.

"We are not sure...he hasn't spoke since his capture, but we have reason to believe that he'll comply," Grayson stated as he motioned to one of the guards stationed by the exit door. "We have a bit of leverage."

"What kind of leverage?" Senator Windsor asked curiously as he looked towards the older General next to him.

"The kind worth dying for," Grayson stated as he nodded to the guard, and then without warning the guard bound both of Kurt's hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?!" Kurt shouted in an outraged tone. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We are about to test out a theory of mine," Grayson replied with a smirk. "You are going to be our test subjects motivation."

Kurt's eyes blared with anger as he was being escorted out of the room, and down to the lower level.

Grayson moved to the microphone in front of him, and lightly switched on the green tab.

"_#141084, I hope we have made you're stay quite comfortable_," Grayson announced through the sound system that rang throughout the lower level.

Dave lifted his stern gaze to the top to see the older man who was talking to him. The beads of sweat and blood were covering his brow as he watched the crowding looking down on him with delight.

The large Natural felt his eyes roll at the announcement of the Bag Men's form of hospitality. His body ached from the hits he had endured earlier, but he refused to show one ounce of weakness.

If there was one thing he had learned early on in his life was that you are never to show weakness to your opponent, for once you show a small glimmer of fear the game was over.

The elevator on the side of the room opened to reveal Kurt with a guard walking towards the stage, but the guard maneuvered Kurt to a single seat facing the caged platform.

"_Mr. Hummel_," Grayson replied over the speakers as the General noticed Kurt entering the room with a bitter look across his face. "_I just thought you'd want a front row seat to the main event…after all this is the very man who held you captive_."

Kurt tore his enraged eyes towards the stage where Dave was being held…bound and bloodied as if he was a danger to society. It broke every inch of Kurt to know that the man standing before him was the very person that brought him back from the brink of death.

**Flashback**

"_The one where you are still in this world," Kurt whispered as he looked into Dave's eyes with plea. "I don't want to believe that we were supposed to meet, so that you could just disappear off of the face of the earth…I'm the one they are looking for._

"_I can't have them take you," Dave replied as in a deep tone as he stepped closer to Kurt as he looked into the deep blue eyes still reveling in the fact that he was still safely in them._

"_Why?" Kurt asked in a more curious tone than a questioning one._

"…_Because you're important…to me,"_

**End Flashback**

The wave of tension and fear was in the air…while silence continued to linger.

In that tense filled second Kurt could see Dave looking back at him as if nothing else mattered, for it seemed as if the large Natural wanted to pretend for a little while that they were both back at the Safe-House.

It was then that the young scientist saw a small smile on the Natural's lips.

Kurt noticed that the guards around the stage began releasing the three bound captives that were located on the raised area with Dave.

Dave's eyes never left Kurt's, as they knew what was about to transpire in just a few moments.

"LET THE SHOW BEGIN!" Grayson announced with pleasure-drenched tone.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Authors Notes: Above...wicked hugs!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 14/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated: R** for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton or the Abandoned Pools- Remedy.

**Summary: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) **The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

_**Authors Notes:**_ _Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update this story, but things have been utterly out of control over here. I know its no excuse, but I can only hope that there are still a few folk out there that are still willing to take a chance on our boys in this dystopian society. I fully plan to complete this story, for I can't just leave our characters or you with a terrible cliffhanger! I truly hope you'll all forgive me for the long wait;-)_

_Tons of hugs-Whiskey_

_(__**Disclaimer**__: This chapter does have some unsettling violence ahead)_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_The elevator on the side of the room opened to reveal Kurt with a guard walking towards the stage, but the guard maneuvered Kurt to a single seat facing the caged platform._

"_Mr. Hummel," Grayson replied over the speakers as the General noticed Kurt entering the room with a bitter look across his face. "I just thought you'd want a front row seat to the main event…after all this is the very man who held you captive."_

_Kurt tore his enraged eyes towards the stage where Dave was being held…bound and bloodied as if he was a danger to society. It broke every inch of Kurt to know that the man standing before him was the very person that brought him back from the brink of death._

_**Flashback**_

"_The one where you are still in this world," Kurt whispered as he looked into Dave's eyes with plea. "I don't want to believe that we were supposed to meet, so that you could just disappear off of the face of the earth…I'm the one they are looking for._

"_I can't have them take you," Dave replied as in a deep tone as he stepped closer to Kurt as he looked into the deep blue eyes still reveling in the fact that he was still safely in them._

"_Why?" Kurt asked in a more curious tone than a questioning one._

"…_Because you're important…to me,"_

_**End Flashback**_

_The wave of tension and fear was in the air…while silence continued to linger. _

_In that tense filled second Kurt could see Dave looking back at him as if nothing else mattered, for it seemed as if the large Natural wanted to pretend for a little while that they were both back at the Safe-House. _

_It was then that the young scientist saw a small smile on the Natural's lips._

_Kurt noticed that the guards around the stage began releasing the three bound captives that were located on the raised area with Dave. _

_Dave's eyes never left Kurt's, as they knew what was about to transpire in just a few moments. _

"_**LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**__" Grayson announced with pleasure-drenched tone_

* * *

**Continued**...

**Meanwhile…**

**Safe House**

Puck stood evenly in the middle of the hallway that led to the command station still very much hidden away in his invisible form while trying to figure out his next move.

"_I'm getting too old for this shit_," Puck muttered under his breath as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind the storage closet near the watchtower sector.

Puck little by little began to make is way towards the entrance door of the storage closet, but stopped immediately once he felt an electric pulse run through him.

"What the fuck?!" Puck cried out as his invisibility shield dissolved due to the electrical current that coursed through his system at that particular instant.

Puck quickly turned around to see Quinn, the electric girl, standing behind him with an unapologetic look.

"What was that for?" Puck uttered with a shrug still feeling the effects of the shock.

"Take your pick," Quinn stated as she helped the other Natural from he had fallen on the ground. "I had to make sure it was you, and not some Bag Man with a state of the art invisibility device.

"It's alright," Puck answered as he rubbed the area where Quinn had shocked him just moments ago. "I heard a noise coming from the storage closet."

"It's Santana," Quinn replied as she opened the storage door to reveal a very anxious Latina. "You alright, San?"

"Peachy," Santana answered sarcastically as she stepped out of the confined closet space. "Any news?"

"None," Quinn stated in a low tone. "They already escorted Dave off the grounds, and I'm pretty sure he's already been transported to a holding facility."

"We need to get out of here before things get a lot worse," The Latina stated as she looked down the eerie tranquil corridor.

"Well…get ready," Puck replied with a smirk on his face. "Because it's about to get a lot worse."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked curiously. "The last Bag Man left only seconds ago…we're in the clear."

"They placed the Ash-Device in every single corner of this place," Puck answered as he watched the horror quickly enter the female Natural's face at the very sound of the self-destructing device that was now strategically positioned throughout the safe house.

"How long do we have?" Santana asked obviously still trying to keep a level head.

"Twenty minutes…_tops_."

"Why don't we have Artie defuse them?" Quinn asked with a surge of optimism in her tone as she looked over at her two oldest friends.

"There's too many of them," Puck stated as he rubbed his temples knowing that they were wasting valuable time arguing. "Plus, these Ash-Devices are tricky suckers…one wrong move and…_boom_."

"We need to get the others, and get the Hell out of here," Santana answered as she was already making her way towards the hidden holding cell where the others were currently locked away.

The three Naturals cautiously began marching towards the holding compartment periodically looking over their shoulders to make sure that they were still in the clear.

The holding cell still remained locked which only meant that the Bag Men hadn't tampered with it.

Puck quickly entered the pin code to access the inside, and within moments they were all faced with an empty room.

The invisible Natural stepped hesitatingly into the small chamber hoping that at any moment all of the others would re-appear, but as the seconds passed nothing happened.

"Where are they?" Quinn cried out in a panic as she stepped into the dark compartment where she had been waiting to be greeted by her daughter's angelic face. "Where did you leave them?!"

"Right here," Puck stated as he noticed the electrical volts that were seeping out of the blonde's fingertips. "Quinn…I swear on my nuts that this was the exact place I left them."

"I'm going to literally rip you to-" Quinn was about to threaten the life out of the invisible Natural only to be silenced by the Latina that had been preoccupied during the heated discussion.

"Silence," Santana stated with a hand up in the air. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what exactly?" Quinn asked as she turned her head towards the closed door that lead to the main hall.

"Something's coming," Santana stated as she could ultimately sense a pulse of some unknown current heading towards them.

The Latina felt the two other Naturals standing closely behind her ready for whatever was about to occur as a shift in the atmosphere emanated throughout the facility.

The smell of electricity began to course its way through towards the Naturals. A high frequency along with a bright blue light that followed was gradually approaching, and in that brief second the Naturals felt themselves being engulfed into the blue mist.

_Surrendering to the power that it possessed._

The seconds on the Ash-Device were counting down to its final digits, but just when the device was about to take effect the blue mist had already taken hold of what it had come for…and within a mere instant the three Naturals disappeared into the mist.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Command Station**

**Slam!**

Kurt couldn't bear to look anymore as he stood frozen in place as the scene in front of him continued to proceed without interruption.

**Slam!**

The scene was of pure unadulterated brutality as the three unbound captives were preying on Dave as they delivered countless blows to the large Naturals stomach and face.

Kurt's felt a cold pinch in his chest as he watched the crimson droplets fall down the Natural's lips.

"_This had to stop_," Kurt thought to himself as he felt the guard's hands squeeze his arm, in order to ensure that he didn't move an inch.

Kurt could ultimately feel the bile in his stomach rise as he also felt a certain heat radiating from his very core.

This was a very foreign sensation that he was not use to, for it felt like he had pins and needles that were being shoved into his sweaty skin.

Kurt wanted to shout out for each of the unbound captives to stop their actions, but it was as if his voice had been stripped away from his very mouth. He felt powerless as he watched the man who had brought him back from the brink of death being used as a punching bag.

The young scientist didn't understand why the strong Natural refused to fight back, for it was as if he was holding back all of his strength.

Kurt watched as one of the Natural's threw Dave's tired form onto the ground with such violent force, and in that split second the Natural's swollen eye's caught a glimpse of the worried scientist eyes.

"_It's okay_."

Kurt could clearly hear Dave's voice running through his mind…it then dawned on Kurt that Dave was pushing through his thoughts trying to communicate with him.

"_No…it's not_ _okay_," Kurt stated within his quiet thoughts hoping that the Natural could hear him undoubtedly as he had heard him just moments ago. "_Why aren't you fighting back?"_

Kurt then watched as two of the unbound prisoners lifted Dave up by his fatigued arms. The third captive turned to the command station above the platform where the General and spectators were watching with sickening interest.

The third burly captive looked up as if he was waiting for additional orders from the General before proceeding with his next task.

Kurt's eyes then landed back on Dave's tired bloody face.

The scientist believed that he would see some form of worry in Dave's face, but he saw none…

"_Why are you allowing them hurt you_?" Kurt whispered again quietly within his mind when his eyes finally made contact with the other man's hazel gaze.

"…_Because_," Kurt could hear the Natural's voice once more in his thoughts. "_I don't want you to see me as a monster."_

Kurt shook his head violently as if trying to tell the other that nothing in this world could ever make him think that.

"Orders," The broad-shouldered goon called out from the platform.

"Finish him," General Grayson stated through the intercom with satisfaction as he gave his final command.

"You can't do this!" Kurt finally shouted from where he had been detained with a guard grabbing a hold of both his arms. "You are out of line here, Grayson!"

Kurt knew very well that his retaliation could be construed as a direct sign on treason, but every inch of him was burning up with rage.

"Really?" The General stated in a mocking tone as he looked over at the young scientist who was seemed rather paler than normal. "How so, Dr. Hummel?"

"We are not in the business of being savages," Kurt shouted as he pointed towards the stage. "What you are doing is defying everything that we've strived to protect…our humanity."

"Save the lecture, Doctor," Grayson stated as his eyes veered towards the stage where the bruised and bloodied Natural was serenely taking in the scientist words. "I was under the impression that you of all people would be pleased to see your very own captor put to justice."

"This isn't justice," Kurt answered back in a disgusted tone as he felt a cold electric pulse flow through his body as each heated word left his mouth. "I…I'm not going to stand by and pretend that this is right."

Kurt then heard a loud click coming from behind him, and with a guarded turn the young scientist noticed the guard that was standing closely behind him holding up his issued revolver with a panic look upon his face.

"Clemons…what is the meaning of this?" Grayson stated as he noticed the scene playing out below him. "Lower your weapon."

"I'm trying, Sir," The officer stuttered under his breath. "…But I can't."

Kurt turned his wary view towards the third heavily built assailant who was slowly making his way down the platform steps with a sardonic smile across his face.

It was in that precise second that Kurt realized that the unbound captives were, in fact, Natural's as well…and this particular Natural was controlling the guard with his mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile**…

**Command Station**

"We can't just stand around and watch this scene unfold," One of the politicians stated firmly as they all began to witness the uncontrolled mayhem that was forming below them. "You need to do something, General."

"Wait," General Grayson stated with an unwavering calmness to his tone.

"We need to act fast, Sylas," General Wilson stated with concern laced within his own tyrant tone. "You know better than anyone that Hummel is our only shot of winning this God forsaken war…_we need him_."

"_Wait_," Grayson repeated as he stood by the window not making any attempts to bring down re-enforcements, for it was as if the General was waiting for a certain act to take place. "_Just…wait_."

* * *

**Meanwhile**…

Kurt stood still as the mind-controlling Natural was making his way towards him, and in one trivial snap of his finger the officer, whom he was currently controlling, lowered the revolver down until the gun was directly pointed at Kurt's stomach.

Kurt's breathing became erratic as he continued too feel his body ache like he was swimming around in a pool filled with pins and needles.

The manipulative Natural then clicked his fingers a second time, but in this occasion his control was over Kurt.

The scientist fell hard on his knees as if he was knocked down, but there wasn't anyone in sight that could have done so.

Kurt's eyes looked up until he noticed that the revolver was now strategically placed at his sweaty temple.

Kurt looked up until his eyes were directly looking into Dave's panicked hazel pair, and it was in that chaotic second that he could hear the Natural's voice entering his mind.

"_Close your eyes_," Kurt heard in a low whisper. "_Trust me_."

Against the scientist's better judgment he gradually let his eyelids close… for a part of him knew perfectly well that the other man wouldn't allow for anything to happen to him.

Then without warning a loud sharp gun shot was set off immediately startling the young slender man, for it reminded him of the last time he heard a gun blast…in that unforgettable incident Kurt could recall, with perfect clarity, the way it felt when the bullet pierced his skin like a hot knife cutting through butter.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to forget the sensation of pure pain that coursed through him when he was lying down on the cold ground with a gaping wound in his chest.

The only noise that could be heard after the loud blast was the sound of the scientist's unsteady breath.

Kurt feared opening his eyes, for he was unsure of what he was going encounter the moment he raised his gaze towards the platform.

In that instant, Kurt wanted to just pretend that he was back in the safe house…away from the madness that he was being submerged into.

The scientist then decided to count down until he could finally muster up the courage to open his tired eyes… in order to view the scene in front of him.

"1…2…3," Kurt whispered to calmly to himself. "_Open_."

* * *

**TBC**…

_Hi Everyone, Like I mentioned before I'm truly sorry of the delay, and I hope you all have enjoyed this new chapter! Sending over tons of virtual hugs-Whiskey_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 15/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (Tumblr: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters:** Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton or the Abandoned Pools- Remedy.

**Summary**: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

**Authors Notes**: Hi Everyone! My apologies for the delay in updating, and I seem to be swapped with tons of work…yet my Muse would not be pleased if I continued to ignore her and her ideas. Hope you'll enjoy the ride, and get ready for it's about to become quite bumpy, (wicked smiles)

Tons of hugs-Whiskey

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_The scientist fell hard on his knees as if he was knocked down, but there wasn't anyone in sight that could have done so._

_Kurt's eyes looked up until he noticed that the revolver was now strategically placed at his sweaty temple._

_Kurt looked up until his eyes were directly looking into Dave's panicked hazel pair, and it was in that chaotic second that he could hear the Natural's voice entering his mind._

_"Close your eyes," Kurt heard in a low whisper._

_Against the scientist's better judgment he gradually let his eyelids close…for a part of him knew perfectly well that the other man wouldn't allow for anything to happen to him._

_Then without warning a loud sharp gun shot was set off immediately startling the young slender man, for it reminded him of the last time he heard a gun blast…in that unforgettable incident Kurt could recall, with perfect clarity, the way it felt when the bullet pierced his skin like a hot knife cutting through butter._

_Kurt wanted nothing more than to forget the sensation of pure pain that coursed through him when he was lying down on the cold ground with a gaping wound in his chest._

_The only noise that could be heard after the loud blast was the sound of the scientist's unsteady breath._

_Kurt feared opening his eyes, for he was unsure of what he was going encounter the moment he raised his gaze towards the platform._

_In that instant, Kurt wanted to just pretend that he was back in the safe house…away from the madness that he was being submerged into._

_The scientist then decided to count down until he could finally muster up the courage to open his tired eyes…in order to view the scene in front of him._

_"1…2…3," Kurt whispered to calmly to himself. "Open."_

* * *

**Continued**...

**Sector 25 Processing Station**

**Command Level**

There was a thick scent in the air that occupied Kurt's nostril filling him with uneasiness and dread. It was a smell he was far too familiar with since he knew it was a mixture of gunpowder, sweat and blood.

The anticipation of willing himself to open his eyes was part of the battle, for the young scientist needed just a few more moments to pretend that his whole world wasn't about to come crashing down on him the very second he brought his gaze back towards the light.

"Open your eyes," Kurt commanded himself in a broken whisper for a second time.

The young slender man was truly dreading the scene that he was about to witness once he focused his vision onto the platform area.

In that intense instant Kurt willed his frightened eyes to finally open quickly becoming stripped of speech. Kurt's eyes fell on the unconscious brawny assailant who was lying on the cold floor in a growing puddle of his own blood all around him.

The assailant wasn't breathing or making any attempts to gasp for air…which left Kurt to conclude that the Natural who wanted him dead just moments ago was no longer alive.

Kurt's eyes then glanced at the guard who had been under the Naturals mind-control.

The Bag-Man had a look of complete and utter shock on his face as he continued to hold his issued revolver in his hands. The surprised officer's slender finger was still on the trigger as the smoke still seeped out of the gun-barrel.

The military guard was trying to figure out what had just occurred those quick seconds ago, for he was still pointing the gun at the young scientist. He didn't understand how the violent Natural ended up injured instead.

There was a small commotion coming from the distance.

Kurt was surprised that he could even hear the noise through the loud beating of his heart, but slowly veered his worried gaze towards the origin of the sound.

Kurt's eyes then locked with Dave's hazel irises as the broad-shouldered Natural stood in the middle of the platform looking out of breath as if he had just run a marathon.

The two assailants' that were holding him down just moments ago were now rendered unconscious around him, but what Kurt could tell was that the two men were still very much alive…unlike their friend on the ground.

Kurt could only figure that Dave was able to use his telekinetic ability to shift the guard's bullet that was intended for him towards the other Natural.

Dave stood still as if wondering when General Grayson would be sending down a squad of Bag Men to take him away since he had already shown the spectators above exactly what they wanted to see…and that was that his powers had grown immensely over the past few years.

David was able to steal abilities, and as far as anyone was concern he was the first Natural of his kind to harbor such a power.

Dave also proved that he was a volatile threat in the eyes of the government, so he wasn't surprised when he heard the marching of Bag Men closely approaching the area.

"David," Kurt whispered with panic as he began attempting to stand up from where he had been kneeling only to then be held back by the still stunted guard next to him.

"_Don't fight it_…_It's going to be alright_," Kurt could hear Dave once again pushing through his thoughts in order to deliver a message to him away from the prying eyes of the observers above them who continued to observe the covert interaction between them.

"Please…" Kurt begged out loud knowing that his plea would go unanswered as he struggled to free himself from the guards grasp.

"_Kurt…look at me_," Kurt heard Dave's voice running through his mind with an alarming calmness.

Kurt's vision turned as instructed by the Natural feeling himself become dismayed, for he feared an alarming end for David slowly approaching as the noise around them grew louder.

Kurt knew that all of his pleas would be overlooked, for these orders had already been set.

Kurt's eyes looked directly into Dave's, and in that brief moment Kurt knew that his heart was indeed breaking.

David Karofsky, a Natural, had broken his heart without even trying…and all Kurt wished for was that they had met under different circumstances or at a different time when this raging war between their kind ceased to exist.

"_I'm really glad I met you_," Dave whispered as his words pushed into Kurt's mind gently, and couldn't help but smile as he read Kurt's thoughts about wishing that things were different for them. "_You saved my life_."

"_How_?" Kurt replied back quietly within his own mind as he shook his head knowing that the Natural must have been mistaken on his previous declaration. "_I'm no one of importance."_

"_Don't say that…I've searched for you my whole life."_

Kurt's frighten eyes grew guarded as the side doors were thrown open to reveal the containment group.

The containment division was trained to make sure that all Naturals were kept under control, and if not they had their ways to contain the situation indefinitely.

"_I'm not the Red Angel_," Kurt stated with defeat in his face as he hoped Dave could hear his shattered words.

"…_It started as a journey to find the Red Angel, but in the end I found something better_," Dave replied in a tender tone as his words entered the scientist conscious mind. "_Every mistake, every battle and every defeat has led me to his very moment…it's led me to you and I wouldn't change any of it."_

The armed group had finally marched up to the platform where the Natural made no attempt to fight, for he knew that he was truly outnumbered in this match.

One of the guards began to order the Natural to walk down the steps in order to proceed to his restricted containment cell in the level below.

Dave's eyes continued to advert contact with the guard that was hollering orders his way, for he was still looking in the direction of the slender scientist that he couldn't help but want.

He tried in vain to will his feelings away, but there was something about the other man that captivated him beyond any known comprehension.

The one guard standing beside Dave nudged him to proceed to walk down the steps, and without further pause Dave began making his way with two guards in front of him and two guards behind him.

Kurt was finally, at this point, free from the tight grip of the guard that was beside him.

He watched cautiously as Dave began to descend steadily down the flight of steps with a certain glimmer in his eyes, but Kurt couldn't communicate since the Natural had stopped pushing through his mind.

Kurt stood paralyzed as the group was now passing right in front of him, but was taken completely by surprised when Dave pushed his way from the center of the group towards the slender scientist.

Then in one swift movement, Dave captured Kurt's lips with his own as he quickly placed both his firm hands on either side of the porcelain man's face.

Dave knew that he was crossing a dangerous line here, but he couldn't bring himself to care…for all he could think about was that if he was only going to live for a few more hours he wanted to know exactly what it felt like to touch the slender mans lips.

He wanted to burn the other man's soft touch into his brain for the rest of his existence...even if that existence was vastly approaching an end.

It happened all in one split instant because the second Kurt felt Dave's soft lips upon his…before he could even react to the Natural's touch; the guards were quickly pulling the muscular man away.

"Remember me," Dave whispered just before he was pulled fully away from the scientist's lips.

Kurt watched as they hurled Dave out of the area towards the side doors where he could only imagine that in a few short hours he would be further processed.

The bile in Kurt's stomach began to stir at the mere thought of this being the last night Dave had on this insane world, but most of all Kurt couldn't stand the idea that the Natural wouldn't be here…with him anymore.

Kurt's eyes gazed up the observation room where the various military men and politicians were now boosting about their great accomplishments. They were reveling in the fact that one of their greatest enemies was about to meet his end…not knowing that just below them a new enemy was created.

Kurt felt a surge of pure unadulterated fury course through his veins…a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a young child. This particular rage was different than anything he had encountered in her adulthood, for it was as if he was controlling his emotions steadily with calculation and precision.

Kurt Hummel had never been one to rage a war, but as he stood alone with his hands balled up in a fist with the metallic smell of blood in the air he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he had no other choice in the matter.

General Grayson was accurate about one thing, and that was that the battle they had been fight for decades was about to take a drastic shift...but not in their favor.

The young scientist was in the belly of the beast, at this point, and he had every intention to bringing every last one of them down to their knees.

Kurt Hummel, son of dedicated Senator Burt Hummel, was taking a stand against those he had been conditioned to trust placing his reliance on those he had been sworn to despise.

This was Kurt Hummel's turning point, and it was a risk he would pay gladly with his own blood.

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone!

_I was so surprised that I shifted the story this way since I had another idea in mind, but you can never tell my pushing muse what to do. We were finally able to have our Kurtofsky kiss!(Even though it was brief I'm positive that it altered something in our young scientist Kurt, lol). I promise that you'll find out more info in the next upcoming chapter, for I know you are probably wondering where the Hell the other Naturals are and the Blue Mist;-) Let me know your thoughts! Hugs-Whiskey _


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 16/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: _Wickedwhiskeygirl_)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton or the Abandoned Pools- Remedy.

**Summary**: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! A fun fact about this chapter is that I began to write it while waiting for my flight to come in, and the man sitting next to me kept looking over to see what I was writing, lol. I'm pretty sure he was wondering where the Hell this story was going. Hope that this chapter provides a few answers, but just know that there are still a few more twists along the way._

_Tons of hugs-Whiskey_

**Chapter 16:**

"_Remember me," Dave whispered just before he was pulled fully away from the scientist's lips. _

_Kurt watched as they hurled Dave out of the area towards the side doors where he could only imagine that in a few short hours he would be further processed. _

_The bile in Kurt's stomach began to stir at the mere thought of this being the last night Dave had on this insane world, but most of all Kurt couldn't stand the idea that the Natural wouldn't be here…with him anymore._

_Kurt's eyes gazed up the observation room where the various military men and politicians were now boosting about their great accomplishments. _

_They were reveling in the fact that one of their greatest enemies was about to meet his end…not knowing that just below them a new enemy was created._

_Kurt felt a surge of pure unadulterated fury course through his veins…a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a young child. _

_This particular rage was different than anything he had encountered in her adulthood, for it was as if he was controlling his emotions steadily with calculation and precision._

_Kurt Hummel had never been one to rage a war, but as he stood alone with his hands balled up in a fist with the metallic smell of blood in the air he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he had no other choice in the matter._

_General Grayson was accurate about one thing, and that was that the battle they had been fight for decades was about to take a drastic shift...but not in their favor. _

_The young scientist was in the belly of the beast, at this point, and he had every intention to bringing every last one of them down to their knees._

_Kurt Hummel, son of dedicated Senator Burt Hummel, was taking a stand against those he had been conditioned to trust placing his reliance on those he had been sworn to despise._

_This was Kurt Hummel's turning point, and it was a risk he would pay gladly with his own blood._

* * *

**Continued…**

**Present Time**

_Blue_...

The color blue has often been associated with the basic emotion of melancholy, yet that wasn't something that Santana Lopez linked with the pigment when she gazed upon the bright sky or the deep ocean.

Santana associated the dark shade with both safety as well as danger…a complex contradiction.

The first time Santana had ever seen the bright hue was when she was only seventeen, and it came to her in the form of a set of hypnotizing eyes belonging to a young female Natural…who was just like her.

A Natural with an ability to push through and sense peoples inner thoughts.

This fond memory of the girl with bright blue eyes still haunts the Latina to this day, for that was the day she knew that each Natural had an unparalleled expiration date on them.

She never knew what became of the Natural girl she met years ago in one of the secure sectors, but she still remembers what it felt like to be safely in the girls blue gaze.

The young Latina didn't have many fond memories relating to the Sectors that were built to keep her kind confined.

Unlike most of her Natural counterparts, she was actually born in one of the government facilities.

Santana matured within the tight confines of cold metal bars and unique holding cells that were specifically designed to withstand any Natural ability.

There wasn't a single memory that she had that didn't consist of Sector 12, and even though every bit of her hated that place and the horrors that were carried out it was the only thing that she truly comprehended.

The second memory that brought her some form of warm comfort was of her late mother, Gillian Lopez, reading to her before lights out in the Sector placement chamber.

It had been years since her mother's story time, but she still remembered one particular quote by Marianne Williamson.

The young author once stated that, "_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure…It's our Light, not our Darkness, that most frightens us."_

When the young Latina felt at odds with the world around her she would just think back to those powerful words, for since the moment she was born she had been classically conditioned to believe that she was a product of something sinister.

She was a child born with a Natural gene that would forever separate her from most of society.

Granted, her power wasn't as apparent as the rest of her Natural companions, but it was powerful nonetheless.

It was also this ability to move through people contemplations that frightened her the most.

Santana's gift was both part of her light and her darkness.

_Blue_…

Everything surrounding Santana was blue…

Everything at that precise second seemed to have accelerated at an alarming rate.

All Santana could recall just moments ago was standing in the middle of the Watch Center with her Natural counterparts by her side as they slowly were engulfed by a velvety blue mist.

The mist felt like an electric haze with a surge of energy that was contained within its core. Once Santana was fully surrounded by the velvety smoke she felt the energy coursing through her…moving inside of her.

The sensation was too potent to discount, and then it was all gone within a mere instant.

The Latina's cautiously opened her brown eyes to find that she was no longer standing in the Safe House anymore, but in a very industrial sized military setting.

A part of her felt as though she was back in one of the old Sectors she was raised in, but there was a certain air that was different about the place.

"Glad to see that you made it through in one piece, Lopez," Santana could hear in the adjacent distance, and immediately recognized the owner of said voice…for it belonged to the leader of the Zona resistance, Finn Hudson.

Santana turned to the side to see the tall Natural approaching her in his usual army gear with a lopsided grin across his thin lips.

The rebel Natural had spent a good portion of his life trying to bring all the lost and abandoned souls to the Zona territory, and it was because of his efforts that Naturals were given a chance to live a-somewhat peaceful existence.

That's not to say that there weren't Naturals that were out for themselves in order to ensure their survive, but Zona was a place for their kind to not hide within the dark shadows.

The Latina wasn't much for public displays of affection, for she truly hated being touched.

Santana's ability would quickly allow her access into the person's thoughts without even trying whenever she touched anyone's exposed skin, but at this point in time the grateful Natural couldn't help but hug the taller man as he finally approached her.

"It's good to see you too, San," Finn answered as he hugged the tan skinned woman in his arms.

"How did you know where to find us?" Santana asked as she still held her old friend tightly in the middle of the fairly crowded command center.

"I've been in touch with Karofsky for a few days now. We were trying to figure out an escape route for you since all portal access is either being suspended or traced," Finn replied as he watched the Latina slip out of his arms, and he could easily see the sadness that was evident in her usually assertive brown eyes.

"How did you know that we were in trouble?"

"Our seer tipped us off that your Safe House had been compromised," Finn responded as he motioned for the young girl to follow him. "We then had to release…_Blue_."

"_Blue_?" Santana asked as she stopped in mid-step. "Is that what you're calling that entity that took us? What is it? And where is the rest of my crew?"

"Are you going to ask me a hundred more questions, or are you going to walk with me?" Finn asked with a chuckle as he then lifted his arm to the side in order to allow the Latina to walk in front of him to the next side of the subdivision.

"I want answers, Finn," Lopez stated firmly in a non-threatening tone as she looked into the tall Naturals calming eyes, debating about whether she should push into his reflections in order to get the answers she needed.

"Do you trust me, San?" Finn asked in a low tone.

Then without any further discussion Santana began making her way through the quarters clearance door.

Once the tan skinned woman crossed through the double doors she surprised to find both Quinn and Puck waiting for her on the other side…with the rest of her unit that had been hiding away in the Safe-House panic room.

Santana felt a part of her finally able to breathe as she saw Quinn holding her daughter, Beth, in her arms with Rachel sitting nearby with a warm smile on the healer's lips.

Artie, the master of mechanics, was in his chair talking with evident distress in his tone to both Mike and Tina.

"You see," Finn replied from behind the Latina.

"I don't understand…I was with Puck and Quinn just moments ago," Santana responded in a somewhat perplexed tone. "How were they able to get here before me?"

"Well, its not exact science we are dealing with here," The tall Natural responded as he stood next to the Latina as they continued to bask in the presence of the group reuniting after the frightening ordeal.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked with an obvious look of puzzlement. "Have you spoken with our tech-guy, Artie, everything is connected to science."

"Artie hasn't met Cassandra July."

"Who?" The Latina asked with another look of bewilderment, which was beginning to tire her down since she wasn't receiving the answers she was promised.

"You've met her briefly- just moments ago…_well sort of_," Finn stated showing off a slight smirk since he really enjoyed getting under the Latina's skin.

"If you don't start talking I'm going to ask Quinn to annihilate your ass from here to the next county," Santana responded back as she crossed her arms. "And believe me she doesn't need an excuse to electrocute you…especially with both of your rather complicated histories that bind you together."

"I met Cassie July a few years ago outside of New York City during a raid," Finn began to explain, as he did, in fact, fear the blond electric girl. "We were storming one of the minimum security sectors that harbored low-key level Naturals."

"What were you even doing in Sector 6?" Santana inquired, for any attempt to break into a Sector was considered suicide.

"Are you going to let me finish anytime soon?" Finn asked, as he watched the Latina quickly become quiet in order to allow him to finish his peculiar tale. "We received a tip from Zeta, your informant, that low-level Sectors were prefect spaces for Bag Men to store vital information or blue-prints…its like hiding a diamond in plan sight."

"Makes sense…in a stupid sort of way," Santana responded as her eyes continued to watch her family reveling in each other's company. "What did you find?"

"Not what…_who_," Finn stated, in a muted tone as he stepped closer to the dark haired woman who was standing next to him. "I found myself in a restricted area below the main level. We had at least ten minutes to grab and go, but before I was able to walk out…I saw her."

"You mean Cassandra."

"Yeah…she was locked away behind a triple steel door with restraints on her arms along with a blind fold covering her eyes," Finn expressed in a distant voice, as it seemed he was truly retelling everything from his memory bank. "I knew that there must have been a reason for her to be locked away from the rest of the inmates...and I knew why. The instant I removed the blindfold she said her prayers had been answered…she assumed I was there to kill her."

Santana wanted to speak up, but instead she waited to hear the next sentence to be uttered by the other Natural.

A slight moment passed before the Natural spoke again, but this time it felt as if he was holding something back.

"They were petrified of her…of what she could do," Finn stated. "She is able to conjure up energy from every living organism…starting with people and ending with the earth. She taps into different planes of existence than the ones we know of, and when she conjures she brings about the Blue Mist."

"She's the Blue Mist that transported us here?"

"She controls the Mist," Finn stated as if that was the only explanation that could sum up Cassandra's multifaceted ability. "I don't really know how it all works, but all I know is that she's one of us and without her unique ability you all would have been turned to ash by now."

"I'm guessing many Naturals are not open to having a person with her exceptional ability around Zona," Santana responded as a blatant observation since she could already see the protectiveness Hudson had over the woman in question. "Why did it take you this long to use Ms. July's expertise to conjure the Mist in order to bring us to safety."

"You of all people should know that asking someone with a volatile ability to aid can only lead to more complications," Finn stated with a dejected smile. "She offered to assist when our seer felt a shift in the air. We knew that we needed to work fast, and look…it paid off."

"Meaning?"

"Everyone's safe, San," Finn stated as if it was clear what he was trying to convey.

"Not everyone," The Latina replied, as the rest of the group hadn't noticed their entrance into the room yet. "David…was taken just moments before the electric cloud rescued us."

"We were only able to grab your friends in the panic room first, and then our seer was able to locate the rest of you," Finn replied with evident defeat in his voice. "…But I swear my people are working round the clock in order to bring him home. We will find him."

"Promise," Santana whispered as she looked over to the man standing beside her.

"I swear," Finn answered with a nod.

In that moment, the Latina knew that when Finn Hudson made a deal he would go to great lengths in order to keep it…even if it meant putting his own life in harms way.

* * *

**Sector 24**

**Interrogation Room #5:**

Kurt was sitting steadily in the middle of the cold holding cell with his hands resting upon the metal table…waiting.

Normally, anyone in his position would be a nervous wreak praying that all would turn out alright, but after recent events Kurt felt charged with a certain distain towards those he had spent a better portion of his existence assisting.

He waited patiently without any trances of fear in him as he finally saw the metal entrance door open to reveal General Grayson with another Bag Men standing by.

"It seems like you and I have a lot to discuss, Dr. Hummel," Grayson stated with a sardonic smile across his old wrinkled face.

"I guess we do," Kurt answered back as he crossed his slender arms over his chest, for it seemed that his battle was just about to begin.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Hi Everyone!_

_Next chapter should be up shortly, but I knew that most of you wanted to know the origin of the Blue Mist, and where the Hell our group had ventured off to._

_The next chapter we will see our boy Kurt faced with a difficult decision that could ultimately alter everything he has worked for._

_I would love to know what you all are thinking so far!_

_Sending over hugs! Whiskey_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: The Remedy (Chapter 17/?)

**Author**: WickedWhiskey (**Tumblr**: Wickedwhiskeygirl)

**Pairing**: Kurtofsky

**Minor Characters**: Puck, Blaine, Sebastian, Quinn and Burt (Some other characters might show up unexpectedly.)

**Rated**: R for language and content (will increase with chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, any Glee characters or rights to the show. All the rights go to Ryan Murphy and writers of the Fox show. I also do not make any profit from this story. I also do not own anything of S.E Hinton or the Abandoned Pools- Remedy.

**Summary**: AU Future Fic: (Superhuman-Fic) The City of Angels has become a place for the forsaken, but a twist of events leads them to their own uprising. (Kurtofsky)

**Authors Notes**: _Hi Everyone! Wow…after two slightly large cups of coffee you have this chapter, lol. I was also writing a few scenes during my delayed flight; which earned a few strange looks from the people sitting next to me…oh well! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Sending off tons of love-Whiskey_

* * *

_**Chapter 17:**_

_"David…was taken just moments before the electric cloud rescued us."_

_"We were only able to grab your friends in the panic room first, and then our seer was able to locate the rest of you," Finn replied with evident defeat in his voice. "…But I swear my people are working round the clock to bring him home. We will find him."_

_"Promise," Santana whispered as she looked over to the man standing beside her._

"I swear," Finn answered with a nod.

_In that moment, the Latina knew that when Finn Hudson made a deal he would go to great lengths in order to keep it…even if it meant putting his own life in harms way._

* * *

**Sector 24**

**Interrogation Room #5:**

_Kurt was sitting steadily in the middle of the cold holding cell with his hands resting upon the metal table…waiting._

_Normally, anyone in his position would be a nervous wreak praying that all would turn out alright, but after recent events Kurt felt charged with a certain distain towards those he had spent a better portion of his existence assisting._

_He waited patiently without any trances of fear in him as he finally saw the metal entrance door open to reveal General Grayson with another Bag Men standing by._

_"It seems like you and I have a lot to discuss, Dr. Hummel," Grayson stated with a sardonic smile across his old wrinkled face._

"_I guess we do," Kurt answered back as he crossed his slender arms over his chest, for it seemed that his battle was just about to begin._

* * *

**Continued**...

**Meanwhile: Containment Cell**

The sterile cell that Dave was currently held up in made the Natural reminisce on the last time he was confined within a government issued cage.

Dave was a resident of Sector 4 since his capture at the age of eleven; he then remained enclosed for the duration of his teen years.

It was on the eve of his twenty-first birthday that the muscular Natural escaped his cage for the cruel world that was located on the other side of the metal bars…but still he was considered _free_.

The padded dark room was completely sound proof in order to keep the noise level down, and to keep the tortured screams silently muffled.

The cage was also cold enough to keep any communicable diseases from spreading throughout any sector.

The last thing any solider wanted was to be stricken with a virus that originated from a Natural.

The units usually had a cot bolted onto the walls of each room, but this particular containment cell wasn't meant to be a living quarter.

_No_…containment chambers were simply holding containers for Natural's to wait out the last moments of their existence.

Dave always thought that if ever captured by a Bag Men he would, without a single doubt, fight tooth and nail…in order to escape being imprisoned once more.

It's ironic how things work out, for in the end he gave himself up willingly for the safety of his Natural counterparts, and for…_Kurt_.

The invading thoughts of the pleasant scientist brought a sad smile upon Dave's bruised face.

The broad-shouldered Natural brought his blood stained fingers up to his lips as he pondered on the fleeting kiss he shared with the slender male just moments ago in the platform level below.

Dave's future was, at this moment, extremely unclear, but deep down in his core he held no regrets.

The Natural's only yearning was to have more time…

…_Time to spend with the intoxicating scientist that he couldn't stop thinking about even in this darkest hour. _

It seemed rather cruel to have connected with someone, and then due to unfortunate circumstances be torn away from them.

Dave never wanted to connect with anyone, for fear of this very situation. During his time off the grid he never met anyone whom he wanted…that was until a certain porcelain angel fell into his life.

He didn't regret, not for a single minute, saving Kurt's life or even risking his own life for the other man.

Dave knew the scientist was meant for greatness…

Dave was just upset that he wouldn't be around to see Kurt rise to the occasion.

Time was currently his enemy, for he was quickly running out of it.

All that was left was to wait for his end to approach…

* * *

**Sector 24**

**Interrogation Room #5:**

"So…" Grayson stated from across the table with a sardonic grin on his old-scarred face. "…That was some display down there."

After the incident that occurred in the lower viewing platform, Kurt was quickly escorted to a waiting space for further debriefing.

The silence within the confines of the callous-barren room offended General Grayson. General Grayson was so use to having countless interviewees spill secrets within mere seconds…but not Hummel.

Grayson understood that Dr. Hummel was different sort of human specimen.

Ever since the pale-faced _golden boy_ was born he was said to be the greatest weapon in the war against the Naturals…a weapon Grayson was very weary of.

"I hope you know that I take no pleasure in the orders I issue," Grayson stated as he watched Kurt looking back at him with a certain detachment in the young man's eyes, for it was as if Kurt was, indeed, hiding something. "Tell me about your momentary time with the Naturals."

"There's nothing really to discuss," Kurt answered, with a short shrug that rolled off his small shoulders as he then crossed his arms over his thin chest.

"I beg to differ," Grayson replied with a not-so amused look on his stern face. "You were held for over two weeks, and from where I'm sitting you are very much in one piece."

"Like I said before…there's _nothing_ of importance for me to discuss on the matter," Kurt answered back in a firm tone. "I was held in a secluded side of their facility…I didn't speak or see anyone."

"Except for #_141084," _Grayson stated with a curious look on his face as he placed a classified binder on top of the table.

"What's this?" Kurt asked as he watched the General slide the folder towards the middle of the hard surface.

"Don't you want to know a bit about the being that kept you restrained for all those weeks?" Grayson stated, as he tilted his head to the side, so he could analyze Hummel's facial expression.

"Not particularly," Kurt affirmed as he refused to look down at the file folder with, no doubt, countless information on David held within.

"You're not in the slightest interested to know anything about him?" Grayson asked, a bit surprised, for he was sure that Kurt would have at least skimmed through a few of the document sheets…after all everyone had common curiosity in them.

"There's nothing in that file that pertains to me, so why would I want to spend my valuable time scrutinizing the information inside," Kurt stated casually, even though a bit of him was inquisitive to know a bit more about the Natural leader.

It quickly dawned on Kurt that any information to gain on Dave's past he'd rather it come straight from the sources lips.

"I believe there is something that you're not telling me, Hummel," Grayson responded, as he leaned forward in his seat in order to stare menacingly towards the composed scientist. "I hate it when someone who's a part of my team is keeping secrets,"

"Let's clear the air, shall we?" Kurt avowed, as he continued to hold his cold stare in place. "I'm _not_ a part of _your_ team, General. My division was not created to confine, manipulate, or even torture Naturals. The work that I do is solely in the name of science, and I don't want to know about the atrocities you commit in the name of justice."

"For a smart man you are very naïve," Grayson spat out with a sideways glare as he continued to stare down at the young scientist. "I would think that a man who was taken hostage by those creatures would have some sense of what we are dealing with here."

"If memory serves I wasn't shot by a rogue Natural," Kurt replied with a knowing smile as he could already sense that he was getting under the General's impenetrable veneer. "Your faithful Bag Men were the cause of my misfortune."

"And yet here you are…like a ray of perfect sunshine," Grayson said with an obvious hint of sarcasm dripping from his thin lips. "He seems to be somewhat taken by you."

"Who are you referring to?" Kurt asked as he was beginning to see Grayson changing his tactics in order to place Dave in the middle of their conversation.

"I'm clearly referring to #_141084_," Grayson stated as he began to open the classified folder in front of him. "I first came into contact with #141084 when he was just a petrified little boy hiding under a floorboard. We believed for a brief period that he was born without the Natural gene, since he hadn't exhibited any signs of an unstable ability until he reached his teen years…little did we know that he was an anomaly that none of us could foresee."

"Why are you telling me all of this, General?" Kurt asked as he looked over at the older man, who continued to look through the large folder with something hidden behind his dark brown eyes.

"I'm telling you this because for some unknown reason you're doubting your allegiance," Grayson stated as he lifted up a picture of a young boy, and even though the picture was taken years ago Kurt could automatically recognize those haunting hazel eyes…the young boy was David Karofsky. "When you look at this picture, what do you see?"

"It doesn't matter what I see, for in about a few hours this Natural's life will reach its end," Kurt stated trying not to let his own words break him, for a part of him refused to believe that he was, indeed, losing the Natural.

"What do you see?" Grayson repeated with a lower tone that shook Kurt's core with fear, for he was beginning to see a certain side of the General that only a few had encountered.

The General had been known to be an operative who could finish any given assignment, at any cost, and he was said to also be a man of many hidden secrets.

Still to this day, Kurt knew only a handful of information about the older man, and that made the young scientist very skeptical.

Everyone knew that whenever Grayson was called in for an assignment it was to generally get his hands dirty…he was their damage control.

Kurt wasn't aware if the tyrant even had a family or life outside of the chaotic sectors, for all Kurt knew this was the General's life.

"I see a terrified human being," Kurt stated knowing he was treading on thin ice at that very moment.

"This is where we differ, Dr. Hummel," Grayson stated as he lifted the picture up a bit higher, so Kurt could get a better glance at the young boy. "While you see a face…I see destruction. While you see a boy…I see a sub-human with a deadly agenda that could kill us all. I see this image and I see my greatest mistake."

"How can you say those things, and expect me to think of you as human?" Kurt asked as he felt his blood boiling within him. Kurt could even feel a burning sensation on his fingertips as he continued to hear the irrational intimidator.

The perspiration from Kurt's brow was increasing as this foreign feeling coursing through him continued. The unusual feeling in Kurt tried to make its way to the surface, and it took every ounce of the slender male's strength to keep this sensation under control.

"How can you sit there and pretend that these things aren't the cause of our societies discourse?" Grayson stated as he slammed the photograph on the table surface. "I should have eradicated that boy the very first moment I stumbled upon him all those years ago."

"It's really not an act," Kurt stated with a horrified expression, as he felt himself grow cold in a matter of seconds, for the heat that was once radiating from his body was now gone only to be replaced with sharp cold pains. "You really are a monster,"

"We are all monsters, Hummel," Grayson replied in an unyielding tone causing Kurt to lean further back in his chair. "The faster you realize this hard fact the easier it will be."

"Are we finished?" Kurt asked as he tore his stare away from the other man. "Can I go?"

"_For now_," Grayson specified, as he motioned to the exit door, while keeping a close eye on Hummel as he made his way towards the door. "In about six hours, I'll sign the processing paperwork for #141084's termination, and then he will cease to exist."

"He frightens you," Kurt replied as more of a statement rather than a unpretentious question. "Doesn't he."

"He should frighten you as well," Grayson answered as he looked once more at the young slender man before he turned his vision back towards the classified file.

Kurt took a deep breath before he stumbled out of the interrogation room, and even though he was in terrible pain he refused to let anyone see him like this.

The scientist made his way towards the end of the bright white hallway. Once he turned the corner and was away from prying security cameras he let the pain sink in.

The skinny male rested his body on the stiff concrete white wall as he prayed that the unstable sensation that was moving through him would subside.

The cold sweat dripping down the man's porcelain skin continued to run as his vision became blurry as well.

"Kurt?" A female voice responded from down the corridor. "Are you alright?"

Kurt could feel Emma Pillsbury's slender hand caressing his forehead as if inspecting to see if he was feverish.

Kurt turned his tired gaze from the white ceiling over to the worried psychiatrist who looked as if she had stumbled upon a wild beast.

"You're burning up," Emma stated with concern as she removed her hand from her colleagues sweaty-pale forehead. "What do you feel?"

"I feel so…_strange_," Kurt whispered as he wiped away the moisture from his forehead sensing as though he was about to pass out. "It's like there's something burning in me."

"Come with me," Emma declared firmly as she pulled Kurt towards the infirmary where two other medics were looking over their charts. "I need this room cleared."

"Excuse me?" The taller physician stated as he was taken back by the redhead's blunt statement.

"This man is in need of immediate assistance, so I'm going to need for you all to exit," Emma stated while motioning for Kurt to sit on the examining table.

"Dr. Pillsbury, if Dr. Hummel needs medical care we are very much qualified to aid his ailment," The second physician replied, once he noticed the pale complexion of the slender scientist.

"Believe me gentlemen you cannot assist in this matter, so I ask you once again…please leave," Emma answered, as she looked at both men with a unyielding expression one that Kurt had never seen come out of the young female.

The two men looked like they were evaluating their options, but then within moments they began exiting the room leaving both Emma and Kurt alone.

"Roll up your sleeve," Emma indicated while she began looking through her purse for something in particular.

Kurt quickly noticed a blue syringe in the redhead's hands as she began making her way towards him.

"What are you doing, Emma?" Kurt asked in a trembling tone as he felt another sharp pain surging through him.

"You need your medication, Kurt," Emma affirmed as she held the syringe up to the bright light to make sure it was a proper dosage. "You know very well that you have a weak heart."

Kurt never knew the young bright-eyed woman to be deceitful, but in that moment Kurt couldn't bring himself to trust his long time colleague.

"I don't want it," Kurt whispered as he shook his head to get his point across.

"Kurt-"

"What will happen if I don't take it?" Kurt asked with a shrug. "I was off of my dose for a few weeks, and I felt fine…better than fine…I felt incredible."

"You don't know what you're saying," Emma replied in an alarming manner that made Kurt's headache increase. "You don't understand the consequences of your actions if you don't take it."

"I don't understand what exactly? Kurt asked as he looked up into the redhead's paniced eyes. "You know something, don't you?"

"I'm…not at liberty to discuss this matter," Emma whispered while holding back any emotion in her statement, for she knew she couldn't discuss the issue further…especially in a sector facility.

"What's wrong with me?" Kurt asked in curious whisper.

"_Nothing_…." Emma answered as she placed the syringe down beside Kurt. "It's just…"

"What?"

"I'm begging you...take your medication," Emma stated as she looked into Kurt's eyes for some sort of reaction, but in the porcelain man's eyes she could clearly see his response.

It was in that exact moment that Emma Pillsbury knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Kurt Hummel was too far-gone down a dark path that there was no redemption.

The only rational thing that was running through Emma's mind was that Kurt's body was slowly regenerating the dormant Natural gene, and it was only a matter of time before he would exhibit abilities.

Emma knew that when this event took place there wasn't a single Bag Man or Sector Facility that would be properly equipped to deal with…_Kurt Hummel_.

**TBC**…

* * *

Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay, but as you can tell things are always crazy on my side of the world. Kurt is slowly inching closer to finding out that he's a Natural, and Dave is inching closer to his end…but as we know I always love a good cliffhanger, so stay tuned because I have a few more wicked tricks up my sleeve.

Hugs-Whiskey


End file.
